


lionheart

by stebeee



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped
Genre: Babysitter AU, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, M/M, Slow Burn, Some Plot, quite a bit of jack/zz fluff in this one, single dad Tang Yi has twins!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 49,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22756930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stebeee/pseuds/stebeee
Summary: “You’re on probation,” Tang Yi points out finally. “One week, if you don’t run out earlier. And then if you remain here by sheer force of will and determination, only if Min Min and Mo Mo like you do you get to stay.”“Fine by me,” Shao Fei replies, a little miffed.Or, Shao Fei was caught in a blast in his last operation that landed him in the hospital for three months and a year-long break from his job in the investigative unit. Going a little stir crazy from boredom at the four-month mark, Shao Fei meets Tang Yi’s two child-devils by accident and ends up being their babysitter.
Relationships: Jack | Fang Liang Dian/Zhao Li An | Zhao Zi, Meng Shao Fei & Zhao Li An | Zhao Zi, Meng Shao Fei/Tang Yi
Comments: 304
Kudos: 542





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The babysitter!AU has been sitting in my prompts list forever, and under encouragement from the lovely @florbexter who’s also beta-ing this for me, I’m turning it into a multi-chaptered thing? And Tang Guo Dong, bless his soul, is still alive. As always I’m not quite sure what I’m doing - have zero experience on burns, police procedure, on how to take care of a kid, NOTHING *screams into the void* I swear I know where this is going... kind of...

Shao Fei drops his bags at the door of the manor that belongs to Tang Yi, looking around with undisguised awe and just a little bit of discomfort. He’s not used to seeing all this luxury.

The door swings open, revealing Tang Yi on the other side. They stare at each other for a moment without saying anything at all.

“You’re on probation,” Tang Yi points out finally. “One week, if you don’t run out earlier. And then if you remain here by sheer force of will and determination, _only_ if Min Min and Mo Mo like you do you get to stay.”

“Fine by me,” Shao Fei replies, a little miffed that he’s being looked down upon on his first day of work.

If the two children weren’t so cute, and if Zhao Zi hadn’t begged him, if he wasn’t _so bored_ , Shao Fei would not be here either. Still, Tang Yi doesn’t move aside, and Shao Fei doesn’t move to walk past him. They’re at a stalemate.

The thudding of footsteps down what sounds like stairs interrupts their staring match, and soon enough, a cute voice echoes from somewhere behind Tang Yi.

“Fei _shushu!”_

A little ball of a human darts past Tang Yi’s legs and Shao Fei nearly falls over as a weight crashes right into his. Looking down finally, Shao Fei finds his lips curving when he sees a very familiar little boy.

Tang Yi exhales hard and shifts his body to the side so Shao Fei can pass through.

“Come in.”

===

_Three days earlier_

“Tang Min, Tang Mo, stop right where you are, now!”

Tang Yi’s call brings the two running children around the pool to a halt, and two adorable faces turn at the exact same time towards their father, identical looks of innocence shining under the sunlight. 

Next to him, Jack scoffs at the angelic faces and calls utter _bullshit_ in the back of his head.

“ _Baba,”_ they call obediently, before trotting over to where Tang Yi is standing.

Tang Yi scrutinises them, noting the dirt on their face, limbs and clothes. He was sure that he told the new babysitter this morning that Tang Min and Tang Mo weren’t allowed outside until they finished their homework. It was a long shot — Tang Yi may not be around as often as he would like, but he _knows_ his kids.

To say that they are naughty is putting it really, really mildly.

His suspicions are confirmed as a deafening scream sounds from inside the house, and all the adults present outside turn towards the three-storey building. Sighing, Tang Yi counts down in his head: _Three, two, one-_

The main door slams open, and the new babysitter, a very lovely-looking fresh graduate who agreed to take this job for the next three months while waiting for her new job to start, runs out.

“Mr Tang,” the woman sniffles as she comes to a stop before Tang Yi, “I cannot tolerate this kind of behaviour anymore!”

Before Tang Yi can even say anything, the woman flinches at the sight of the twins smiling at her just a few feet away, and balks. She hightails out of the compound without looking back.

Jack shakes his head in the wake of the 26th babysitter quitting this year. He interviewed her personally, and after seeing that she was a regional Taekwondo champion, had experience dealing with many, many children and seemed… patient enough, hired her in the hopes that she would last at least three days.

He digs into his pockets and pulls out a $1000 NTD note. Without looking, he hands it over to Wei Jie, Tang Yi’s chauffeur. At that, everyone within sight of the exchange groans, then digs into their own pockets to pay up.

Tang Yi would fire the lot of them if he could, really.

“What did you do to Ms Gao?” Tang Yi asks sternly, bending down so that he was eye-level to his two children.

“We didn’t do anything,” the twins chorus, and Tang Min, the older sister of the both of them by three minutes, continues, “We were just showing Gao _jiejie_ our favourite friends!”

Tang Mo, the quieter but no less chaotic other twin, grins happily and opens his clenched fists to reveal several grasshoppers and crickets. His sister opens her own hands to show two tiny frogs.

“Tang Min,” Tang Yi begins, his brows pulled together in a frustrated frown, “Why did you- you cannot keep chasing away the babysitters like this.”

At that, Tang Min abandons her innocent look for a sulk. “But _baba,_ she’s a bad babysitter! She knows Mo Mo is allergic to strawberries, and she bought us strawberry ice-cream this afternoon! I don’t like her!”

“Min Min, _baba_ cannot be at home with both of you all the time because I have to work. Someone has to take care of you two while I’m at work, do you understand that? I’ve told you this many times,” Tang Yi chides, exhaling heavily.

Maybe it was a mistake letting them spend so much time with their aunt because Tang Min is a spitting image of Hong Ye when she was younger like this.

“You’re grounded for the week,” Tang Yi shakes his head finally, and then turning to Tang Mo, “You too. How many times have I told you not to follow your sister?”

“Sorry, _baba,”_ Tang Mo pouts, looking at his feet and dropping all the insects in his hands onto the floor, too.

“Sorry, _baba,”_ Tang Min echoes quietly.

Then the twins have the gall to turn their sad, pitiful eyes on their Jack _shushu._

Jack has worked for Tang Yi for the better part of three years, and he’d changed the twins’ diapers more often than he could count. As much as he used to dislike kids, to Tang Min and Tang Mo, he’s Uncle Jack, and Uncle Jack is responsible for being the cool adult. That means bailing his two favourite kids in the world out of trouble when needed. He leaves the disciplining to Tang Yi.

“Okay, how about the three of us go wash our hands? And the two of you definitely need a change of clothes before dinner. Come on,” Jack cajoles.

Picking them both up by the scruffs of their shirts and just carting them into the house, Jack laments at how long it’s going to take to find another babysitter.

===

When Tang Yi’s ex-girlfriend dumped the two babies at his doorstep five years ago, Tang Yi was entirely blindsided. Their break-up had been amicable, almost underwhelming, even, and they didn’t contact each other again after that. 

Seven months later, the entire household woke up to loud babies crying outside, and Tang Yi was thrown into fatherhood faster than he could blink.

By then, he was already taking on most of the tasks and responsibilities at Tian Meng Corporations with his adoptive father, Tang Guo Dong, ready to go into retirement. Without _Lao_ Tang and Hong Ye, his sister, Tang Yi was sure he would have given up. 

Tang Yi wakes up every day to a pair of knees digging in his back and a pair of feet shoved into his face, and wonders how he managed to survive the past five years.

If he has one regret, it is definitely that he couldn’t spend as much time as he wanted with Min Min and Mo Mo. Tian Meng Corporations requires his full attention, and the time the twins spent with their grandfather, aunt and many uncles exceeded the time they spent with him. It is because of this that he gives in to them a little more when he _does_ spend time with them.

It’s not a crime to make amends to your kids, right?

Tang Yi understands that he’s spoilt them a little too much, hence the problem they have right now.

“Min Min, Mo Mo,” Tang Yi calls softly, two sleepy children burrowed into his sides.

When only some sniffles sound, he gently extricates himself from their hold, getting out of the bed and tucking them both in.

He heads into his adjoining study, where Jack is waiting with a pot of tea. Tang Yi hired Jack five years ago as his personal assistant and bodyguard, and nowadays Jack is more bodyguard _and_ vice-president to the company than anything else. And personally, a family friend. One he’s grateful for, even if he doesn’t say it often.

“I’ve put up the hiring notices again,” Jack says as Tang Yi takes a seat at the chair behind the table. “But we’ve already been blacklisted from nine websites. Your two kids have a reputation that precedes them, and I’m honestly too busy to babysit them.”

“You’re the only one they listen to. Hong Ye is busy running Shi Hai in Shanghai and won’t be back until mid-year, and _Lao_ Tang can only watch them for so long, now that he’s running the restaurant. I don’t trust them with anyone else.” 

Tang Yi sips at the tea, then nods idly in approval at the taste.

Jack shakes his head, having anticipated the answer even before Tang Yi said anything. 

“This is the last time, Boss. And you better give me a really good vacation at the end of the year. I really want to bring the shorty out for a good holiday, which I’ve interrupted thrice last year.”

Zhao Zi, his boyfriend working as an independent techie contracted to the Taipei City Police Department, has been looking at Hokkaido travel documentaries on TV recently. If Jack blows off another holiday plan to watch the twins, the shorty is going to pout, and Jack knows he has got no immunity against that pout.

“I’ll take two weeks off at the end of the year to spend some time with them,” Tang Yi promises. “You can take your vacation with that boyfriend of yours then.”

Jack’s hoping to work a miracle before that by finding a good babysitter, one that will actually last at least three months, but he knows it’s a long shot by now.

He loves Tang Min and Tang Mo, make no mistake about that, but him taking care of the twins is only a temporary solution. At least, the twins are rather fond of Zhao Zi even if they think him a little dumb at times.

_Tomorrow,_ he thinks, tomorrow he’ll bring them over to the house and let Zhao Zi babysit them for a while.

===

“Ah Fei stop asking me to break into the department’s records for you! It’s illegal, you know that! Aren’t you the one always going on and on about department protocol?” 

Zhao Zi shuts his laptop and turns around to glare at Shao Fei. Dressed in a knitted sweater and joggers, the man was leaning over his shoulder to peek at the work he was doing. 

Now that Shao Fei is on mandatory leave for another eight months, he’s not allowed to touch any cases, an order that came directly from Chief Zhang in the department. In the interim, while Shao Fei is away, Jun Wei is leading the team until their Captain returns.

“But I’m bored!” Shao Fei sulks, sitting down on the chair next to him. “Come on, Zhao Zi, only just a peek? I’ve been in the hospital for three months, and it’s been another month since I came back and I’ve been doing nothing!”

Shao Fei leans in with a smile, his eyes hopeful.

“Look, it’s good for you guys to have another pair of eyes on your cases, right? I won’t even have to leave the house!”

“No!” Zhao Zi refuses firmly, hugging his laptop to his chest. “Ah Fei, you’re my best friend. I know exactly what you are doing. One look is going to turn into a few looks and then the next thing I know you disappear from your house and then I can’t reach you on the phone no matter how many times I call you because you’ve gotten kidnapped by some gang into the mountains!”

“Hey! That was only one time, and you were at fault too for taking two days to find me! And you only took that long because you were on a date with Jack and didn’t look at your phone at all-“

Zhao Zi covers his ears with his hands, squeezing his eyes shut as he tunes Shao Fei out. This is a familiar argument, and Zhao Zi is _sorry,_ okay? To be fair, that was his first-time meeting Jack and who could resist a handsome hottie with those delicious pecs and a killer smile, not to mention a hottie that could cook so well?

Some days, Zhao Zi wonders just how he managed to bag a man like Jack.

“You’re thinking about him again! I recognise that dazed look in your eyes, Zhao Li An!”

“Ah Fei,” Zhao Zi sighs, turning his entire body so he can face Shao Fei properly. His voice soft, he continues, “Ah Fei, you nearly died.”

Shao Fei stills at the mention of that. It takes him a moment as images rise unbidden in front of his eyes, and he looks away.

“So you’ve said a dozen times,” he mumbles.

“That’s because it doesn’t seem to have gone through your thick head! Ah Fei, you nearly died, okay? We were all there and I- I thought I was going to have to bury you when the bomb went off with you inside the warehouse. You flatlined twice on the way to the hospital and then twice more between two surgeries. It took you three weeks to wake up, Ah Fei.”

He doesn’t think he’ll be forgetting that anytime soon — the horror that struck him when Shao Fei didn’t manage to clear the warehouse in time before the bomb went off, finding Shao Fei underneath all the rubble unconscious and barely breathing and there was _so much blood._

Zhao Zi knows what losing someone you love feels like, and standing there over Shao Fei’s body, he had frozen, his mind going blank. 

It wasn’t until Jun Wei pulled him back that his senses returned to him, and as paramedics rushed in to try and save Shao Fei, all Zhao Zi could remember was standing there uselessly, unable to do anything to help.

They didn’t even know if Shao Fei would make it to the hospital, and then at the hospital, it was touch and go for a few weeks. Second-degree burns to his back, one entirely broken leg and damage to his spine- 

It was Zhao Zi and the rest of the team who sat by Shao Fei’s bedside in the hospital, afraid that Shao Fei wouldn’t wake up from his coma, and then afraid that when he woke up, they would all find out that he was paralysed from his back injury.

Luckily for Shao Fei, his back injury didn’t do any permanent damage, but the man was on a wheelchair for a few weeks, and physiotherapy after had been a bitch for both Shao Fei and the rest of the team who had to watch him struggle and get frustrated with his lack of progress. 

Zhao Zi knows about the nightmares too, even if Shao Fei hasn’t said anything to him yet.

“You’ve only just regained full mobility,” Zhao Zi says, crossing his arms and trying to look stern. “Your back still hurts at night, and _no don’t even try to lie to me I sleep right next to you-_ In any case, it’s going to take you a lot more physiotherapy, training and tests to get back to your best form. You’re not touching any cases until you get the all-clear!”

His guest room has been Shao Fei’s for the past month because he wasn’t going to be discharged without supervision. Zhao Zi wasn’t about to let Shao Fei go back home and create trouble either. This means that he’s been going over to his boyfriend’s place to sleep every alternate night, even though the both of them prefer Zhao Zi’s homey two-storey house, a place with his late grandma’s items strewn about the house, that they both think of as their home.

Jack’s been _really_ understanding though.

Shao Fei looks up at Zhao Zi again, staring at the man for a moment, no doubt thinking up of ways to refute that statement but coming up with nothing.

Finally, he sighs.

“Okay.”

Glad that he’s won the argument for now and hoping it will last at least two more weeks before Shao Fei badgers him again, Zhao Zi relaxes. 

“Ah, also,” he remembers something and says. “Jack’s bringing his boss’ two kids over tomorrow and I’m supposed to watch them for a bit. You don’t mind, do you? Jack’s really busy at work but apparently his boss hasn’t been able to find a good babysitter, so… They’re really cute, but I’ll make sure they’re out of your way.”

“Jack’s boss?” Shao Fei asks, cocking his head to the side.

“Yeah, Tang Yi! I told you about him, didn’t I?”

When no hint of recognition appears on Shao Fei’s face, Zhao Zi shakes his head in disbelief, “You don’t know Tang Yi? How could you not know him? He’s on Taipei’s Fortune 500 Ah Fei!!! And he’s single to boot, he’s really popular. I’ve seen him a few times in person and with that face…”

“It’s such a pity he’s not an actor because he’s popular with _both_ women and men. He’d get so many fans!!”

Shao Fei cranes his neck to look at the screen turned towards him, and there is an article and a photo on this supposed ‘really handsome’ Tang Yi. 

“That’s not true, I don’t think he’s handsome,” Shao Fei scowls.

“You’re not _everyone,_ Ah Fei,” Zhao Zi rolls his eyes, taking his laptop back. “I’m going to make some noodles. What do you want with yours?”

“An extra egg and plenty of meat!” Shao Fei requests with a grin.

“You’re lucky you’re my best friend,” mutters Zhao Zi as he gets to his feet and heads to the kitchen. “I don’t share my pork shabu slices with anyone else but you and Jack.”

===

The next morning, while Shao Fei is still asleep, Zhao Zi kisses Jack at the door sleepily when the man turns up. Personally, he thinks it’s an absolute travesty that Jack has to work on a Saturday, but such is the nature of his job.

On his heels are Tang Min and Tang Mo, the children smiling brightly and waving as they see Zhao Zi. 

“Zhao _shushu,”_ the twins greet in unison, before giggling at his kiss with Jack.

“Min Min, Mo Mo,” Zhao Zi smiles, crouching down so that he is eye-level with them. “You’ve both grown so big! I saw you last year during… Christmas, right?”

“I’m 105cm now!” Mo Mo grins, and it’s adorable how he smiles with a black gap in his front teeth from where he knocked it out two weeks ago.

“Zhao _shushu_ you’re still so short,” Min Min giggles.

“I’m not!” blushes Zhao Zi. 

At that, Jack bends down and then lightly pinches at the twins’ ears. 

“The both of you better not bring your Zhao _shushu_ any trouble while I’m gone. I want to marry your Zhao _shushu_ one day, but if you guys are naughty and chase him away, who’s going to be responsible for my happiness, huh?”

If Zhao Zi wasn’t already blushing, he’s sure his entire face would have turned absolutely red just from that statement alone. Even though he knows Jack is saying this only in jest, his heart still skips a beat.

Marrying Jack one day… could he really?

“Ah, Min Min, Mo Mo, come in! I’ve got your favourite bean curd jelly steaming in the pot right now, say goodbye to your Jack _shushu!”_

Zhao Zi, unwilling to show Jack just how embarrassed he is, hurries to shoo Jack away. The two children put their hands in his outstretched ones, and he turns, ready to go back inside the house to avoid the cold, but a hand around his elbow pulls him back. 

Before Zhao Zi can react, Jack lowers his head and kisses him again, this time properly.

“Jack!” Zhao Zi hisses when the man pulls away, looking down at the twins.

Tang Min, bless her, has one hand over her own eyes, and another over Tang Mo’s eyes.

Jack grins, unrepentant, “I’ll see you tonight?”

“Keep this up and you won’t see me for a week!” Zhao Zi sulks.

Still, he stands at the doorway and watches Jack go back to his car, get inside, and then drive away.

Tang Mo looks between Zhao Zi, who is staring dreamily after the car, and his sister. After some consideration, he whispers, “Is Zhao _shushu_ okay?”

“He’s done for,” whispers back Tang Min.

The twins shake their heads.

===

They don’t often come over to Zhao Zi’s house — only when Jack has a full day of meetings that he has to be present for does he drop the twins over at his boyfriend’s house after picking them up from school (or directly in the morning like today if it’s a weekend), and aside from one prank gone wrong the first time they meet, the twins have not given Zhao Zi much trouble. He enjoys entertaining them too, but Tang Min and Tang Mo, for most of the time, can entertain themselves just fine.

Tang Min loves the sewing machine that Grandma left behind for him, always running her small hands over the wheel, while Tang Mo sits next to his sister with toy figurines spread out all over on the floor in front of him. When they get bored, they actually take out their homework and sit quietly as they complete their workbook tasks. 

Zhao Zi shudders at the numbers he sees on the worksheets.

He doesn’t understand what Jack means by the twins never completing their homework usually under the watch of their babysitters. Although… they do have a habit of touching things they’re not supposed to and run around chasing each other, getting into trouble as most children do. They’ve never given Zhao Zi _too much trouble_ since the first prank.

_(That’s a story for another day.)_

All Zhao Zi has to do is feed them with healthy snacks every two hours, set them down for a nap if they feel like it, and they even engaged in some epic pillow fights a few times.

He wonders if Jack would like some children of his own someday.

Shaking his head at the turn of his thoughts, Zhao Zi forces himself to stay sane, ignoring the heat radiating off his own cheeks.

“Min Min, Mo Mo,” he calls, and the children look up at him. “There’s someone here today staying in my house. He’s still asleep, so can you both be good for me and try not to make too much noise today?”

“It’s almost 11am,” Min Min points out. “Your friend is asleep?”

Her _baba_ is always awake at 6am on the dot, every single day without fail.

“Ah… my friend, he’s sick,” Zhao Zi tries to explain, omitting most of the details, “And he needs his rest. I did tell him the two of you are coming over today, so you can say hi to him when he wakes up, okay?”

Tang Mo, not listening, is already seated before Zhao Zi’s shelves and grabbing for the figurines on the second shelf from the bottom, familiar with the layout of Zhao Zi’s home. Tang Min shrugs; not interested. 

Well, that’s as good a response he’s going to get from the two five-year-olds.

As they near lunchtime, Zhao Zi takes out the large bag that Jack passed to him earlier from the fridge and starts laying out the many lunchboxes filled with dishes, enough for all of them including Shao Fei, through both lunch and dinner. The twins love Jack’s cooking, as does Zhao Zi. Zhao Zi’s diet consists mostly of instant noodles and processed foods, but not as much since Jack came into his life.

Shao Fei does not wake up in time for lunch, and Zhao Zi doesn’t call him either — he knows Shao Fei slept late after being awake for most of the night, trying to chase off the aftermath of a nightmare, again. 

He catches Tang Mo playing with the stove’s valves, then picks Tang Min off the shelves where she’s climbed up to the fourth one, trying to grab at a vase.

When they begin to jump and down the stairs, Zhao Zi only casts one worried look at the closed door to Shao Fei’s room, but seeing that no noise sounds from there, he returns his attention to his laptop, where he’s researching something for the case he’s currently working on.

A couple of hours later, Zhao Zi realizes suddenly that he hasn’t seen or heard the twins’ presence for a bit, and taking off his earphones, it’s when he hears the giggles from upstairs. He’s about to relax when he hears Tang Min yelling for her brother. 

He doesn’t think. Zhao Zi’s body is moving already on its own as he sprints up the stairs to his bedroom where the sound came from, and when he passes the door, his face goes white as he shouts, “Mo Mo!”

Tang Mo is leaning precariously out of the window and Zhao Zi only has a split second to berate himself for not shutting the damn windows when the boy loses his footing and falls _out of the window-_

There’s a buzzing in his ears and horror sinks straight into his bones as Zhao Zi rushes forward, his hand reaching out, so close yet so far as he reaches and stretches and _damn it he’s too fucking far away-_

He’s too late, and when he strikes the wall from his run over and looks out the window, Zhao Zi feels sick — it was his responsibility to look after the twins and _what the fuck did he just do?_

Below, outside his house and on his back porch, Tang Mo is crying. He is sobbing loudly, the kind of cries that just tears through someone’s heart.

And with two arms encircled around Tang Mo tight, clutching him to a chest, is one Meng Shao Fei.

The relief slams right into Zhao Zi like a wrecking ball, and his knees give out. Sinking to the floor, it’s only then that the second set of cries registers in his brain. Zhao Zi turns to the side to see Tang Min sobbing as well, although not as loud as Tang Mo, but the sound of it breaks his heart too. 

He reaches out for her and pulls her close.

===

Whatever Shao Fei was expecting on this lovely Saturday afternoon, he was not expecting to catch a flying child from the second storey of Zhao Zi’s house. 

Well, he expected to have a nice lunch (damn it, he really needed to stop waking up so late) and maybe get Zhao Zi to play some video games with him, but when he headed down the stairs, Zhao Zi had his earphones on. 

Shao Fei recognised the look — Zhao Zi seems dumb as hell at times but when he is focused on a case, it is as if he is a different person. Deciding not to disturb him, Shao Fei fixed himself some lunch from the lunchboxes in the fridge, before heading outside to take a walk around the house.

O n his third round circling the house, Shao Fei thought he was hallucinating when he heard a child giggle from upstairs, then looking up to see said child leaning out of the window, on the second floor. Before he knew what he was doing, Shao Fei’s instincts and reflexes had him running forward.

He also didn’t prepare for how heavy a child like that was, because wow, he definitely lost his footing while catching the boy, and his back hurts like a bitch right now.

As Shao Fei groans on the cold, hard grassy ground, he wonders just what he did wrong in life for this to be happening to him.

The pain throbs in his lower back and his shoulders. Shao Fei cannot bring himself to move as he contemplates his own life and waits for his limbs to become functional again. The child in his arms — _oh yes,_ he’s in this state because he was trying this boy — is sobbing so loudly the cries reverberates through his chest. Slowly, he feels the front of his jersey getting wet, sticking to his skin.

“Hey,” he says, cajoling, “You okay? Everything’s okay now, you’re safe.”

He sits up gingerly, careful not to jostle the kid. When he’s upright again, Shao Fei pats the boy on his back with one hand, the other coming up to caress at the back of the boy’s head.

“Do you hurt anywhere? Did you get hurt?”

He tries to pry the boy away from him to check him over, but the kid’s little hands are balled into fists clutching at the front of his jersey. The boy’s legs fidget about as if trying to crawl into Shao Fei as much as possible.

Shao Fei’s eyes soften, and the memory of Zhao Zi saying that he was supposed to babysit two kids surfaces. 

This must be that… _Tang Yi’s_ twins. One of them, anyway.

“It’s okay,” he soothes. “Don’t cry, I caught you, didn’t I? Come on, let me check. Does it hurt anywhere?”

The boy finally, _finally_ moves back, lifting his head and staring at Shao Fei with tear-filled eyes and a little cute face red from exertion.

“N-No?” the boy answers, bitting at his lower lip as it wobbles.

“No?” Shao Fei repeats.

Then, he narrows his eyes and pinches at the boy’s cheeks lightly with both hands, “You little thing, what were you thinking, jumping out of the window like that huh? Do you know how dangerous it is? Did you know you could have gotten really hurt? You would have broken something! Just because Zhao Zi is dumb and forgot to lock the windows doesn’t mean you should be stupid like him. Come, let’s go and scold Zhao Zi together.”

“Sc- scold Zhao _shushu?”_ the boy hiccups, tears filling his eyes again. “Scol.. scold me?”

“Of course,” Shao Fei frowns. “It was a very dangerous thing for you to do, climbing up so high to the window. But your Zhao _shushu_ shouldn’t have left the window open first.”

“I- I-“ the boy sniffles, then his cute face scrunches up, the tears from his eyes rolling down his cheeks, “I- S- Sor.. ry…”

“Don’t cry anymore, you were very scared, weren’t you?”

The boy nods fervently, then buries his face into Shao Fei’s chest again. Shao Fei blinks, then chuckles lightly as he braces himself and gets to his feet, carrying the boy with both hands.

“Ah Fei!” comes the call, and Shao Fei looks up just in time to see Zhao Zi darting out of the house and into the garden. “Mo Mo! Are you okay?”

“Are you kidding me?!” Shao Fei reaches out and ticks Zhao Zi on his forehead with his finger, “You left a window on the second storey open and didn’t watch the kids?!”

At that, Zhao Zi looks down at his feet, his cheeks burning with shame for his own carelessness. He knows he should have been more meticulous and careful especially with children around. If Shao Fei wasn’t downstairs earlier…

It could have been disastrous, and Zhao Zi would never be able to forgive himself.

“I’m sorry, Ah Fei, I just-“ he stammers, knowing that no amount of excuses would make this okay. “Mo Mo, are you hurt? I’m so sorry.”

Then, Shao Fei looks down at the boy in his arms and nudges him. The boy, _Mo Mo_ , looks up with wide eyes. “You scared your Zhao _shushu._ What do you say?”

He looks at Zhao Zi and his eyes water. “Zhao- Zhao _shushu,_ I’m- I’m sorry-“

“No, no, Mo Mo, I shouldn’t have left the window open, it was my fault-“

“Great!” Shao Fei interrupts, looking at the kid again. “Tang Mo, that’s you, right?”

The boy nods. By now, his identical twin sister has come over, standing right next to Zhao Zi and her pretty face all red too. Shao Fei crouches down to look at the girl, and asks, “And you must be Tang Min.”

She wipes at her face, and instead of answering him, she returns, “Who’re _you?”_

That is a question he was not expecting, and Shao Fei cannot help but burst out laughing, loud. The sound is so vibrant it cuts through all the tension surrounding them, and both Tang Min and Tang Mo stare at Shao Fei as if transfixed.

“I’m Meng Shao Fei,” he answers finally. “It’s very nice to meet both of you. I’m your Zhao _shushu’s_ friend, and now Zhao _shushu_ will make us some afternoon tea and snacks, won’t he?”

Shao Fei turns to smile pointedly at Zhao Zi.

===

Jack returns to Zhao Zi’s home that evening after dinner, expecting to pick up two wayward children from a patient but very exhausted Zhao Zi. He knows how Tang Mo and Tang Min can get, and while he trusts Zhao Zi to take care of them, the kids tend to run all the adults around them haggard.

So when he sees _Meng Shao Fei_ of all people seated at the short table by the windows with Tang Mo seated on his laps, and Tang Min seated a little further to his left, Jack is not proud to admit that he has to take a second. Or a minute.

While Jack wouldn’t call them friends, he knows Shao Fei well considering that he’s Zhao Zi’s best friend.

_(And okay, maybe Jack checked him out in the beginning after identifying him as a possible competitor for Zhao Zi’s affections when he was trying to woo his shorty over, but that was many years ago-)_

He’s also been a permanent fixture in their lives for the past few months ever since he was injured in his last operation. Zhao Zi cried so much during those few weeks, and if Shao Fei being in their lives like this would keep his shorty from crying like that ever again, Jack is willing to make the concession.

Jack is interrupted in his thoughts as he feels a weight crash into him. Reflex has both his arms coming up to embrace the shorty, and something feels a little different today, for some reason.

“Not that I don’t enjoy you taking the initiative like this,” he comments idly, looking down and seeing only a mop of hair from where Zhao Zi is hiding his face, “Are you okay?”

His arms squeeze around Zhao Zi tight, and Jack doesn’t speak until he feels all the tensed edges leave Zhao Zi’s body. When the man is finally lying boneless against him, that’s when Jack asks, “Did something happen?”

Zhao Zi looks up, and the story about the almost-fatal accident from this afternoon comes tumbling out. Jack feels his whole body grow cold at the thought of Tang Mo potentially having broken a limb, or worse, his _neck_ , from the fall. His shorty looks so guilty too, and the fear dissipates at the thought of how terrible Zhao Zi must feel right now.

“Accidents happen,” he says, pinching Zhao Zi on the nose. “But maybe next time we should think more carefully of child-proofing the house first.”

He presses a kiss to Zhao Zi’s forehead, knowing that the little shorty needs the assurance that Jack isn’t just going to leave him because of this.

They stand out there on the front porch leaning against each other for a while. Inside the house, Shao Fei is reading some picture book that belongs to Tang Min out loud, and Tang Mo is pressed so close against Shao Fei’s chest, and has been since late afternoon after the incident, not that Jack knows about that.

Then, Jack asks, “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

Zhao Zi doesn’t answer him for a second, and just as he’s about to dismiss the thought, his boyfriend replies, “It would give Ah Fei something to do. He’s been really bored. I don’t blame him, but I don’t know if it’s a good idea for him to go back to the station.”

Jack nods thoughtfully.

“And if it works out, we could actually take that trip we’ve been postponing.”

They fall into silence again.

“Let me try and convince Ah Fei,” Zhao Zi says then with a grin as he pulls away from Jack’s embrace, back to his normal self.

===

_Three days later_

“Fei _shushu!”_

Tang Mo has not shut up about Meng Shao Fei since meeting him three days ago, and Tang Yi does not understand how a police _captain,_ albeit one on mandatory leave for the next few months, is willingly here as a babysitter. He cannot comprehend just why Tang Mo likes this man so much.

Tang Yi doesn’t trust anyone easily, and the circle of people he trusts has been pretty much the same for the past five years. It makes him wary, that Meng Shao Fei has obtained Tang Mo’s trust like this.

When Jack suggested it to him yesterday and put Meng Shao Fei’s profile in front of him, Tang Yi thought the man was joking.

“Look, boss. We can’t find anyone else on such short notice, and he’s a police captain. You can’t get any more morally upright than this guy, and Mo Mo and Min Min were both very well behaved for him when I fetched them from Zhao Zi’s house a couple of days ago,” Jack reasoned then. “At least we can try this out for a week? I’m still sending out requests to any and all babysitting agencies in this part of Taiwan.”

He was in disbelief yesterday, but today, _now,_ seeing the way Tang Mo is wrapping himself around Meng Shao Fei’s leg, Tang Yi has to admit that Jack might be right. Raising his eyes from his son to the man, Tang Yi blinks as he sees the way Shao Fei’s expression warms at the sight of Tang Mo.

“Hi, Tang Mo,” he greets.

“Fei _shushu, jiejie_ is upstairs! She got a new toy-“

Just like that, Shao Fei is pulled through the threshold of the door into Tang Yi’s home.

Tang Yi isn’t so sure how he feels about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *baba - chinese hypy for dad
> 
> *shushu - chinese hypy for uncle (and the kids call him fei shushu rather than shaofei shushu because idk, as a kid the lesser syllables the better XD at least that was true for me when I was growing up)
> 
> *lao tang - as in 'old' tang, referring to tang guo dong, because in the drama he calls tang yi 'xiao' (little) tang 
> 
> *i kind of opened a baidu page and found the first character i liked for the twins' names and it just went from there - in chinese it'd be Tang Min 唐敏 and Tang Mo 唐墨 i guess?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Min Min and Mo Mo get to spend a little more time with Shao Fei, and Tang Yi and Jack face an unknown threat. Andy and Li Zhi De meet Shao Fei too, and Shao Fei finds himself thinking a little bit too much about Tang Yi than he should.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who read the first chapter! XDD So here's an update!!
> 
> Okay I suppose I'm kind of almost going for slow burn with this fic XD Gotta get the kids well acquainted with Shao Fei so he can finally concentrate on Tang Yi, and I threw in another plot point? It might be a bit of a boring chapter but I wanted to get these out of the way so I can move on to the scenes I actually wanna write XD We'll get more Tang Yi in the next chapter promise.
> 
> And again thank you @florbexter for beta-ing this chapter so fast!

If he thought the house was beautiful on the outside, Shao Fei doesn’t really know what to say when he’s led inside. The open concept along with the many floor-to-ceiling windows on the first floor lends the illusion of even more space to this already massive house. There’s a full-scale kitchen and a separate dining area on his left, and a vast living room in front of him and stairs leading upstairs on his right.

His own apartment is a matchbox in comparison.

What exactly is he doing here?

He’s suddenly struck with that realization, and even though he had this conversation with Zhao Zi and Jack plenty of times over the last two days, it still feels rather surreal to him. He’s a police officer, for fuck’s sake, what is he doing here and _babysitting?_

Zhao Zi sounded so convincing yesterday evening.

_“Look, Ah Fei. You’re bored out of your mind, and Mo Mo and Min Min like you! Jack’s been trying to get a babysitter for them for a while, and if you manage, you’ll even have extra income for the next few months. You’re good with children too! All you have to do is accompany them, make sure they do their homework, all the works.”_

_“I can’t cook,”_ was his only and rather lame rebuttal.

_“This is Tang Yi we’re talking about. Either Jack or Tang Yi will cook, or more likely, Tang Yi’s housekeeper will make sure meals happen on time. You won’t have the chance to poison them. Come on, Ah Fei. Don’t you like them?”_

That was a low blow. After all, what could Shao Fei say? That he didn’t like Tang Min and Tang Mo? The little boy had clutched at him tight, refusing to leave when Jack finally told them it was time to go that day at Zhao Zi’s house. It took him a lot of cajoling and promises to see them again before Tang Mo let him go.

“Fei _shushu,_ come and see my room!” Tang Mo says, brimming with excitement as he leads Shao Fei to and up the stairs.

“Hold on, Mo Mo,” Tang Yi’s cool voice washes over them both, and Shao Fei freezes in his footsteps. “Let _baba_ speak to Meng Shao- Meng- _duizhang_ first. I’ll bring him upstairs later, so go find your _jiejie_ first, okay?”

Tang Mo blinks and his lips press together in a half pout, but he obediently let go of Shao Fei’s hand and trudges up the stairs alone. Not before shooting Shao Fei a sad, pitiful look, though.

Shao Fei has this strange feeling he’s going to be wrapped around that little boy’s finger soon.

Turning around, Shao Fei faces Tang Yi properly. They’ve never met, and Shao Fei wonders what the man thinks about a total stranger coming into his house, especially one who’s never been trained to babysit professionally. Don’t get him wrong, Shao Fei _loves_ children, but in between making sure children do their homework on time and punching criminals in the face, he’s definitely got a way more substantial portfolio in the latter.

“Tang- _zong,”_ he greets.

Seeing Tang Yi properly like this, with the rays of the morning sunlight falling prettily over one side of his body, Shao Fei thinks he can kind of understand what Zhao Zi was getting at.

The man is clad in a navy blue pinstriped three-piece suit that would look gaudy on anyone else, and he has one of the sharpest and smoothest jaws Shao Fei’s ever seen, and that distinguished, chiseled features he has-

_Fine,_ so Tang Yi, one of the richest men and also most eligible bachelors in Taiwan, is rather handsome. Shao Fei will give him that, not that he’ll ever admit it.

Tang Yi surveys him for a moment, and whatever conclusion he seems to come to on his own seems enough for him to begin.

“Your primary responsibility is to send Tang Min and Tang Mo to school and fetch them to all their extra-curricular classes or activities, then back home. Make sure they do their homework and prevent them from getting into trouble. For now, your hours will be seven in the morning until seven in the evening when I return on weekdays. If needed, we can discuss arrangements for the weekends at twice the weekday rate.”

Shao Fei has a sudden urge to take out a notebook and pen, feeling as if Tang Yi is lecturing him at an undergraduate class. 

Unaware of his thoughts, Tang Yi continues, “Min Min is not allowed anywhere near the pool, she’s not very fond of water, and she has to eat a full plate of vegetables at least once a day. Don’t let her get away with ignoring her Math homework. Mo Mo is allergic to strawberries and has a penchant for getting himself into trouble, as I’m sure you’ve experienced firsthand.”

“Finally,” the man frowns, and the hair on the back of Shao Fei’s neck prickles at the scrutiny, “If they’re hurt under your care, I will be holding you fully responsible.”

Shao Fei finally scoffs, not quite resisting the urge to keep quiet when Tang Yi is being all antagonistic towards him, “How hard could it be? They’re two children, not monsters.”

At that, Tang Yi’s perpetual frown morphs into a smile. Shao Fei shivers a little as a chill runs down his spine at the expression.

“I’m sure,” he says, placating. “We’ll see at the end of the week, if you last that long.”

_Hmph,_ Shao Fei thinks darkly, _I’ll last until the end of the week just to shut him up_.

===

Outside the house, Jack lurks around the car, waiting for Tang Yi to finish briefing Shao Fei and return to the office with him. They have half an hour more before Tang Yi has to be at a shareholders’ meeting. So far, he thinks it’s going well.

He notes the way Shao Fei and Tang Yi are facing off in the living room. Idly, he reaches for his wallet and pulls out two large notes. Wei Jie, standing right next to him, looks at the notes and whistles.

“Someone is confident this time,” the man grins. “What’s the bet?”

The amount he’s betting with is purely because Shao Fei is Zhao Zi’s closest friend, and if Zhao Zi finds out he went low on the bet, he’d be in a world of trouble. Besides, Jack also remembers how much Tang Mo likes Shao Fei. That is going to work in his favour.

However, Jack is also well aware that there have been babysitters this year who initially seemed like they would last, only for either Tang Mo or Tang Min to pull one of their pranks again and get the babysitters kicked out in less than three weeks.

To be safe, Jack says, “Two weeks.”

“Five days,” Wei Jie responds after a moment. “Do we have time? I’m going to collect the pot from everyone else.”

Jack shakes his head, chuckling as the man runs off. One day, Tang Yi _really_ is going to fire them all. 

“Jack _ge.”_

Next to him, his own secretary has approached, and Jack sighs softly as he sees the look on the man’s face. 

“There’s another one?”

Zhang Lin was one of his interns a few years ago that Jack surprisingly took a liking to after several disastrous tries with hiring a secretary for his rapidly increasing workload. 

The young man hands him a manila envelope, and Jack opens it after a quick glance at the house again, making sure Tang Yi is still occupied.

He pulls out the piece of paper, with newspaper and magazine letters and text pasted all over, forming a message.

_I’m warning you._

_Leave, or else!_

Along with the threatening letter is a stack of photos, and Jack leafs through them. Photos of Tang Yi, taken secretly. Jack recognises some of Tang Yi’s suits in them, matching them to locations in the past month. The photos are all very recent.

“This is the fourth one?”

“Yes. We didn’t receive anything in the past two weeks, the photos are a first, though. I can’t imagine who got close enough for these photos. Should we alert Tang _ye?”_

Jack narrows his eyes at something he sees in one of the photos. Then, he speaks, “Not yet. I recognise this store, they should have a surveillance camera facing the main road. Talk to the owner and see if we can pull up anything useful.”

Zhang Lin pauses. “Should we call the police?”

Well… Jack glances up to see Shao Fei still scowling at Tang Yi where the two are facing each other in a standoff of sorts inside the house.

“We don’t have much to go on even if we alert the police right now,” he finally decides. “I’ll talk to Boss but increase the security detail on the twins. Also… let Dao Yi _ge_ know.”

They wrap up their conversation right on time, as Tang Yi exits the house the next moment, his expression stiff. It seems whatever Shao Fei said inside might have gotten to Tang Yi a little more than he expected, and Jack finds himself rather curious.

The threatening letters nag at him at the back of his mind, however. Jack can’t quite put a finger on it and he hates being in the blind here.

===

Shao Fei’s regular hours as a babysitter begins only from the next day onwards, so all he has to do today is to familiarize himself Min Min and Mo Mo. Mo Mo is definitely more comfortable with him, and Shao Fei finds it easier to talk to the boy. His sister, on the other hand, is a bit more guarded and suspicious, not that Shao Fei blames her. From what Jack told him, Shao Fei is babysitter number 27 this year, and that is a lot of strangers for two children to deal with.

Surprisingly, they make it to dinner without any trouble, even if Min Min is quieter than he expected, and he sometimes feels two eyes boring into his back. Shao Fei has dealt with his fair share of children, both when he was growing up, and as a member of the police force. He wonders if she’s upset that Mo Mo is paying so much attention to him, and less to her.

He knows that if he wants to make it through the week here, he has to get Min Min on his side.

At dinner, unsurprisingly, Min Min refuses to eat her vegetables and sulks. And that’s when Shao Fei finds out that when Min Min does something, Mo Mo tends to follow suit. The boy, who was eating his vegetables just fine a minute ago, also stops eating.

The housekeeper, Ling _jie_ , shoots him a sympathetic look.

“Min Min, carrots are good for you,” Shao Fei coaxes, leaning over and poking at a piece of carrot. “It’s so delicious too, you sure you don’t want to eat?”

“I hate veggies,” mutters Min Min, her face all scrunched up and ready to resist.

“I don’t want,” Mo Mo adds on Shao Fei’s other side.

“What if I eat half of your vegetables?” he offers next, not ready to push them today. “I’ll eat half, you eat half, and let’s count it a win. I’ll even let you pick the ones you want to eat. The ones you don’t just put them over in my plate.”

Min Min eyes him then, and asks, “Really? _Baba_ always makes me finish all of them.”

“Well your _baba_ isn’t here now, so it’ll be our little secret okay? Here, Min Min, Mo Mo, for every vegetable you put in my plate you must eat one. We’ll split them until you guys and I are done. Do we have a deal?” 

Shao Fei holds out his pinky fingers, and prays it works. He’ll take half the plate than nothing at all, and then he can think of more innovative ways to get them to eat their vegetables tomorrow.

The twins exchange looks, then Mo Mo leans forward with his little hand outstretched. Min Min is a little slower to follow, still regarding him with quite a bit of doubt. For a little kid, she’s very suspicious of people. That’s good though, Shao Fei thinks. She’s less likely to go off with a stranger offering them candy, at least.

Finally, _finally,_ Min Min moves too.

The three of them make their pinky promises, and Shao Fei watches as the twins split their vegetables with him slowly. One to his plate, one in their mouths. Min Min looks unhappy as hell as she does it, but as Shao Fei eats one for every single one she eats, she seems a little less likely to stomp off. The entire process takes at least twenty minutes, but Shao Fei supposes it’s worth it.

Shao Fei doesn’t think he has eaten this well in months. 

He does a little fist pump when the twins are finally done with their meals. From there on, it goes a little more smoothly. Shao Fei struggles a little with the math questions with the triangle and circle shapes, but luckily for him, the twins don’t have much homework for the day. 

Tang Yi returns home a little past eight, and when the door opens, both the twins look up from where they are watching television in the living room and run to their father immediately. 

The man bends down and picks both of them up easily. Shao Fei watches the man interact with his children. He’s a little different here, compared to this morning. It’s obvious that he loves his children, even if he doesn’t get to spend much time with them. Suddenly curious, Shao Fei wonders who the twins’ mother is, and why Tang Yi isn’t raising them up with her.

Then Tang Yi’s eyes fall on him, and Shao Fei swallows imperceptibly, feeling nervous suddenly.

“Meng- _duizhang_ ,” Tang Yi greets, his lips curving up in a polite smile. “I trust they haven’t been much trouble today?”

“I was good _baba!”_ Mo Mo pipes up immediately from where his head is lying on Tang Yi’s right shoulder. “I ate my vegetables!”

“Oh, you did? Well done, Mo Mo. What about you, Min Min?”

Min Min pouts, but nods too, “Half.”

If Tang Yi is surprised, he doesn’t show it. Shao Fei knows this is the cue for him to go, so he picks up his bag from the shelf next to the couch and makes his way over to the door.

“So, I’ll turn up at seven tomorrow?” he confirms again.

“Hnn,” Tang Yi makes a noise of assent. “Min Min, Mo Mo. Meng- _duizhang_ is going to go, what do you say?”

“Bye, Fei _shushu!”_ Mo Mo beams, waving at him.

His sister mumbles a quiet ‘bye’ and is definitely less excited than her brother, but at least she looks at Shao Fei when she says that.

Shao Fei feels his heart melt into a puddle.

He leaves, and Jack is there outside the house waiting for him. The man smiles a little, seeing him come out of the house. 

“I’ll drop you off at Zhao Zi’s house and pick him up at the same time,” he offers. “It’s date night.”

“Thanks,” Shao Fei grins.

As the car reverses out of the driveway, Shao Fei finds his eyes lingering on Tang Yi’s figure in the house.

===

All in all, Shao Fei thinks he’s getting along with the twins rather well. Over the course of the next few days, he gets more used to them, and them with him. He turns up early in the morning, and as Tang Yi is getting ready for work, Shao Fei oversees getting the two kids out of the bed and into the bathroom, then into their uniforms. Min Min insists that Tang Yi do her hair, refusing to let Shao Fei anywhere near her, but that is all but a minor hiccup.

Tang Yi tosses him a pair of car keys on his first morning at the Tang house, and that’s how Shao Fei ends up driving the twins to school. It’s a private kindergarten not far from the house. When the twins get out of the car, Shao Fei exits the car too, and makes sure that their uniforms are proper before sending them off.

Then during the next five hours before the twins are dismissed from school, he goes back to Zhao Zi’s house with the car, works out, tries out some of his physiotherapy exercises, before heading out for lunch. The twins come running out of school at a little after 2pm, where he’s waiting at the gates with a huge smile.

He understands why Tang Yi had smirked at him like that on his very first day. In the subsequent days, Min Min and Mo Mo are honestly a handful. For one, the twins are obsessed with bugs and like to bring them inside. He finds some in his bag and ends up shaking all the nasty critters out before asking which one did it. He’s learning to bring wet wipes to clean out his bags and pockets from where the twins leave them.

Mo Mo does like to run around, but Shao Fei is also rather adept at catching him — he’s trained to catch criminals after all, what’s a running after a five-year-old kid? In fact, Mo Mo finds the entire thing hilarious and fun, because wherever he tries to run off to, his Fei _shushu_ is there a few seconds later grabbing him by the back of his shirt and hauling him back inside the house.

For meals, Shao Fei has devised a way to make them eat their vegetables. He asks Ling _jie_ to make sandwiches with smaller pieces of lettuce and tomatoes for their lunchboxes, and there’s a new vegetable soup everyday — from pumpkin to broccoli soup, to radish, to tomato soup. That way, Min Min has lesser actual vegetable dishes to refuse.

He finds out that Min Min and Mo Mo have quite a number of extra-curricular activities. Min Min goes to ballet and Mo Mo for swimming lessons, and the two of them share calligraphy, violin and art classes. Shao Fei sits with the other parents waiting for their kids in these lessons, and earns a few curious looks, but so far none of them have bothered him.

The thing is, he finds time passing by much quicker than he expected watching the twins. Before he knows it, the week is over, and he actually forgot why lasting the week was so important.

To celebrate, after Min Min’s ballet class today, Shao Fei brings them out to an ice cream store nearby.

“Baba says we can’t have ice-cream before dinner,” Min Min says, but she’s staring at the ice cream in the window intently.

“Well… it’s an exception for today. If he asks, I’ll tell him that I felt like having some ice-cream and wanted to bring you both out too,” Shao Fei smiles, then hoists the both of them up in his arms so they can have a better look at the ice-cream flavours.

“That one!” Mo Mo points excitedly.

Shao Fei squints at the chocolate-looking thing, then reads the description. “Ah, they’ve got strawberry bits in that, Mo Mo. You’re allergic, remember? You want chocolate? See the next one, it’s chocolate chip!”

“Min Min, you like mango, right?” he continues.

Min Min stares at him for a while at that, not answering his question. 

“Or maybe the strawberry? I remember you like to eat both.”

“Hnn,” she nods finally. “I want both. Can I have both?”

Shao Fei considers that, then suggests, “You can get both if you share some of it with me, okay?”

“Can I get one more too? And share with Fei _shushu_ too?” Mo Mo joins in, tugging at his jacket collar for Shao Fei’s attention.

So, they end up with four scoops of ice cream between the three of them. It’s an excellent afternoon, if Shao Fei is allowed to say. With the twins tucked up at his side as they share the treat, Shao Fei is so relaxed. Relaxed in a way he hasn’t felt in months. He’ll commit this moment to his memory and remember this for a long, long time.

When they get home, much to his surprise, Tang Yi is already there. Jack is there too, and a couple of men he doesn’t recognise. They’re all gathered in the living room, and Tang Yi seems to be looking at some files and documents.

“Ah, looks like your _baba_ has some guests tonight,” Shao Fei comments, then pauses as the children hug his legs, one on each side, instead of running inside immediately like they usually do.

Looking down, Min Min and Mo Mo are both staring at the group of men inside the house with something akin to dislike. Shao Fei looks up again and he’s pretty sure they aren’t making these faces at Tang Yi or Jack, so it has to be…

“Are you guys feeling okay?” he asks.

“I don’t like that _shushu,_ ” Min Min, as always, can be trusted to speak her mind.

“He’s weird,” Mo Mo adds helpfully.

Shao Fei has no idea which of the two men they’re speaking about.

“Come on,” he says and then picks them both up. “Ling _jie_ told me she’s making fried chicken tonight, so we should all wash our hands and get ready for dinner!”

He enters the house, noting that it’s the first time Min Min is letting him carry her. She’s pressing really close too, the way Mo Mo usually does, and he can’t help the little leap his heart does inside of his chest.

All four men look to him as he enters, and Shao Fei greets, a little awkward, “Tang- _zong._ ”

“ _Baba!”_ the twins call, excited.

“Who’s this?” the man lounging on the seats next to Tang Yi says, and he’s wearing a really, really low-cut V-neck shirt. “Tang Yi, you didn’t tell me you hired such a handsome new babysitter.”

Then to the twins, “Tang Min, Tang Mo, did you miss me?”

“Andy _shushu,”_ the twins chorus as he approaches, and they don’t seem all too upset at him, so it has to be…

Shao Fei’s eyes move to the other man who’s standing right in front of Tang Yi. The man’s glance at him is a little unfriendly, but that could be just the way his face is. Shao Fei tries not to judge. Still, he doesn’t have a good feeling about him. Shao Fei is proven right when the man greets the two children, and they grunt out some really reluctant ‘hellos’ instead of greeting him properly.

Tang Yi looks from Shao Fei to his children, a little curious about their reactions, then says, “Min Min, Mo Mo, you haven’t seen De _shushu_ in a while too.”

The twins fidget in Shao Fei’s hold, and Min Min actually scowls as she mumbles, “But I don’t like him!”

The temperature in the room lowers a few degrees as Tang Yi frowns at his daughter’s behaviour. 

“Min Min,” Shao Fei murmurs immediately, not wanting this entire situation to escalate into some family spat. “We had ice cream just now, so we have to be nice, okay?”

The twins both peer up at him. 

“And… maybe we can have ice cream next week too?” Shao Fei tries again.

Immediately, the children turn in the direction of Tang Yi and the other man. Obediently, they greet him properly. The quick change of attitude might have made Shao Fei laugh at any other time, but the other man actually looks properly offended as his expression darkens even further for a second before he forces himself to smile in response.

“Hello,” Andy continues, totally ignoring the little scene unfolding before him. “I’m Andy. You must be the new babysitter. Have the two little monsters tried the trick with the frogs and grasshoppers yet?”

“They have,” Shao Fei answers, and then his eyes dip because it is a _really low shirt-_

And then he flinches in shock as Andy’s hand reaches out towards him. “You’re definitely the most handsome babysitter Ah Yi has hired all year. Do you drink? I can make delicious cocktails, so you have to stop by. I’ll even throw in a discount for you-“

“Hey,” Shao Fei frowns, deftly stepping out of Andy’s reach with wide eyes. “No touching. What’s with you?”

“Meng- _duizhang_ ,” Tang Yi says next, interrupting the both of them.

They all look up to see the man walking over. He has his eyes on Shao Fei as he continues, “This is Andy. He owns a chain of bars that Tian Meng Corporations is the parent company of-“

“Oh, we’re more than that,” Andy purrs, leaning against Tang Yi’s shoulder as Shao Fei tries to process everything, “We go way back.”

Tang Yi actually rolls his eyes at that. “We’re university classmates. Andy, _behave.”_

He then turns to the man that the twins don’t really like. “And this is Li Zhi De. He’s the head of my security team at Tian Meng. This is Meng Shao Fei, the twins’ new babysitter.”

With the pleasantries over, Tang Yi asks both men, “We’ll bring this upstairs to the study?”

“ _Baba,_ you have to work tonight?” asks Mo Mo, his eyes watering.

“I do, I’m sorry, Mo Mo,” Tang Yi says, grimacing. He moves forward and presses a kiss each to both Min Min and Mo Mo’s foreheads, then continues, “Baba has some urgent work to settle tonight. If Meng- _duizhang_ is okay with it… can he stay longer? I’ll be done before storytime. 

At that, both children visibly brighten.

“Sure,” Shao Fei agrees immediately. “Gotta wait for Jack to give me a lift back anyway-”

He trails off as Tang Yi’s head angles upwards, looking from the twins to Shao Fei. This close, Shao Fei can see Tang Yi’s long eyelashes. Their gazes meet, neither of them saying a word.

Shao Fei is the first to turn away. He clears his throat uncomfortably, “I’ll get them ready for dinner.”

===

Tang Yi is a _dirty liar,_ Shao Fei concludes later at 9.30pm.

The two children are already ready for bed, tucked under the covers in their respective beds, and Shao Fei is left to answer questions about why their _baba_ isn’t done yet. The door to the man’s study has been shut tight since dinner, and Shao Fei doesn’t think him disturbing the meeting happening is wise. So here he is, trying storytime for the very first time.

“You’re not getting the voice right,” Mo Mo pouts. “ _Baba_ does all the different voices. The penguin, the boy, the princess, everyone!”

Shao Fei frowns. He’s been trying for the past fifteen minutes, and he swears he’s doing all the voices different. Isn’t he?

“I’ll do the princess part,” Min Min sighs, sitting up and crossing her arms. “You do the penguin. Mo Mo can read the parts for Ben.”

“Hey, I’m not that bad!” Shao Fei protests. Then, “I bet your Jack _shushu_ can’t do the different voices properly either!”

“He can,” the twins say exactly at the same time. 

He’s being judged by a pair of five-year-old kids on his story-reading prowess. Shao Fei feels really dejected for a second, but at least they’re willing to help him out.

They go through the entire picture book twice with all the different parts before the twins start getting sleepy. When Min Min misses her line and Mo Mo mumbles his incoherently, Shao Fei shakes his head and sets the book aside. Tucking both children under the covers properly, he wonders what he’s supposed to do now.

Well, it’s hard to get a cab at this time where Tang Yi lives. Shao Fei settles himself comfortably in his chair. He’ll take a five-minute nap, he yawns. Just five minutes.

He feels like he’s barely shut his eyes when he’s shaken awake next, a hand around his shoulder. Shao Fei jolts, eyes wide as he stares up at Tang Yi.

“You fell asleep,” Tang Yi comments, his voice softer than Shao Fei has ever heard it. “Sorry about this. You can head home now.”

A glance at the clock on the wall shows that it’s a little after midnight, which means he’s been here… he’s slept maybe a little over an hour? A little embarrassed, Shao Fei shifts and moves to get up. Only when he gets to his feet, a sharp sting of pain climbs up his back, and his right knee falters.

Shao Fei’s saved from falling to the ground only because Tang Yi grabs for his arm and pulls him upright quickly. Stunned, Tang Yi looks at the police captain.

“Are you okay?” he frowns.

“I’m good,” Shao Fei winces, and after steadying himself, he tugs his arm out of Tang Yi’s hold, “I just… shouldn’t have slept upright.”

“Yeah you shouldn’t have,” someone adds dryly, and both men look up to see Jack standing at the door. “Even I remember you have to lie down when you sleep, no wonder your back is feeling it right now. Let’s get you back to Zhao Zi’s place.”

Jack comes over and bends down to sling one of Shao Fei’s arms over his shoulder.

“I can walk myself-“

When they’re past the door, Tang Yi’s voice sounds from behind him.

“Meng- _duizhang_.”

They pause in their footsteps, and Shao Fei cranes his neck so he can see Tang Yi. Illuminated only by a dim light, Tang Yi still is incredibly handsome even without his suit and with his hair falling in his eyes a little. His expression is unreadable.

“Thank you for staying,” he says. “You can take the morning off. Go straight to the school to pick Min Min and Mo Mo up.”

The man feels so much more approachable like this. With his shirt unbuttoned, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and standing barefoot in his children’s room, this is a look Shao Fei hasn’t seen at all. Not quite the perfect, stoic wall that Shao Fei has seen so far.

Shao Fei flushes as he realizes that he’s been thinking about Tang Yi for the past few minutes. 

“Yeah, okay,” he agrees.

_I must be too tired,_ he thinks. Why would he be thinking about this unfriendly and rude man then?

When he dozes in Jack’s car later, Shao Fei drifts off to the thought of how it would feel like to run his fingers through Tang Yi’s hair.

===

As Jack’s car leaves the estate and the gates to Tang Yi’s mansion close behind them, another car inches forward from the corner of the street. The driver stares at Jack’s car going off, and a pair of fists tighten around the steering wheel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *duizhang - hypy for Captain in Chinese
> 
> *baba - hyph for Dad
> 
> *shushu - hypy for Uncle
> 
> As always, find me on Tumblr if you wanna chat about Trapped or any other shows you're watching atm! I'm on Eternal Love of Dream and 2020 Because of You XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tang Yi ponders over Shao Fei's new presence in their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh this is finally out! This chapter was hardddd and I've been putting it off because it needs to be done for the other chapter scenes I have in mind but it was hard to write this one. Sort of another filler chapter - we'll move on to the fluff and romance I like in the next one I promise! And more Jack/ZZ too.
> 
> Much love to @florbexter for beta-ing as always <3

Meng Shao Fei has lasted a total of four weeks so far. _Four weeks_. 

Tang Yi isn’t sure whether he should light some fireworks or ask Jack to do another detailed background check on the man. After so many failed attempts, the success Meng Shao Fei is having so far seems too good to be true. 

The thing is Tang Yi was so sure that the police captain would last no more than two weeks. Once the novelty of a new babysitter wore off, Mo Mo and Min Min would go back to their old antics. Or maybe Meng Shao Fei would get bored with this whole babysitting thing and quit.

The man has, much to his consternation, proved him wrong at every turn.

Currently, the police captain is tying Min Min’s hair into two ponytails, his fingers gentle and exceedingly patient. He turns up at seven in the mornings sharp like clockwork, and Tang Yi’s children adore him. Tang Yi thought that fondness for this man would be limited to only Mo Mo who was saved by his Fei _shushu_ , because Tang Min herself didn’t seem to like the man a huge deal. 

That lasted for a week or so, and after, Min Min warmed up to Shao Fei faster than he could blink.

“Tang- _zong,_ Zuo- _zong_ will be heading to Japan to sign off on an MOU with BATM regarding our partnership in a week, which leaves the partnership agreement tomorrow. We’re trying to get it finalized and send it over for their signatures. Zuo- _zong_ also mentioned that she is thinking of coming back for a few days since she’s in the region,” Zhang Lin, Jack’s secretary, reports over the phone.

“Hnn,” Tang Yi makes a noise of assent, but he’s distracted as he watches Shao Fei pack items into both the twins’ bags, “That’ll be good. _Lao_ Tang has been asking me why she’s not been back to see him, this is good timing. Anything else?”

“The bid with AELA Shipping…”

He wants to dislike the man, or at least find a reason to fire him, but no matter how much Tang Yi sees, he’s unable to do it. Meng Shao Fei treats his children more than well, remembering every little thing they say or do, and then even when they don’t say anything at all. He’s constantly there for the twins and is infinitely patient even when Min Min and Mo Mo leave the occasional critter or frog in his shoes or bag. It’s become a game even, of sorts.

Min Min is eating more vegetables than she did ever before, and while Shao Fei cannot cook, Ling _jie_ told Tang Yi that the man always sends her new recipes to try out, asking if they can do something new for lunch or breakfast for the children. On the other hand, Mo Mo doesn’t seem to have become less naughty, but Shao Fei is very adept at catching him from the looks of it.

Just last Thursday, Tang Yi had to make sure he wasn’t seeing things when Shao Fei, reading a book in the living room while the twins did their homework, easily caught a Mo Mo who was trying to skivv and duck out of the session without even looking up from his page.

And now, Min Min is sitting obediently as Shao Fei ties her hair, an honour she has given to no one but Tang Yi.

Tang Yi has to admit he’s a little hurt.

He can’t bring himself to chase Shao Fei away, however. The twins obviously like him, and wasn’t this what he wanted? Someone to take care of the twins while he is away at work. 

Still, years of being careful with every decision and action makes him reluctant to trust the man just like that. Shao Fei has been around for four weeks, and men have betrayed him for a longer time period than that.

And yet, when he thinks about Meng Shao Fei these days, the image of the man curled up in Min Min’s chair sound asleep a few weeks back surfaces. 

“… Tang- _zong?_ Tang- _zong?_ Sorry, I think there’s something wrong with the connection, I can’t hear you-“

Tang Yi realizes with a start that he hasn’t been paying attention, and clears his throat, “Sorry, Zhang Lin. Repeat that?”

He ends the call shortly after, just in time for breakfast. They don’t always eat breakfast together, but since the start of the week, Tang Yi has been making more of an effort. He’s not sure why he stopped at the door when Shao Fei called out to him a few days ago, asking if he would like to join them at the table before going to work. 

With Min Min and Mo Mo looking so hopeful, Tang Yi didn’t have the heart to say no. He’s been dutifully eating breakfast with his children, and Shao Fei too, this week.

“ _Baba!”_ the twins greet when he turns up at the dining table, just in time to see Ling _jie_ put down the last of their plates.

“Good morning,” Tang Yi smiles, bending down to kiss them both on their foreheads. Then straightening to look at Shao Fei, “Good morning.”

“Morning,” Shao Fei answers with a tiny smile. 

They haven’t spoken to each other much beyond the usual greetings and occasional instructions from Tang Yi to Shao Fei on whether to stay a little bit later or not, depending on his schedule. 

Does he know who Meng Shao Fei is, beyond his role as his children’s babysitter? Tang Yi expected Shao Fei to be impulsive and hot-headed, someone who gets into trouble often judging from the way he glared at him at their first meeting, but logically, he knows that the man is more than he seems. After all, one doesn’t become one of the precinct’s youngest captains by being a dumbass.

Out of the corner of his eye, Tang Yi sees Tang Min trying to dig out the lettuce and tomatoes in her sandwich, and opens his mouth, “Min Min-“

At the same time, Shao Fei chides, “Min Min.”

Staring wide-eyed at each other after, they stew in awkward silence for a moment. That’s all it takes for Min Min to pull the lettuce and tomatoes out of her sandwich and drop it on Shao Fei’s plate.

“Ah,” Shao Fei blinks, finally breaking the staring contest to glance at Min Min. “Min Min, this is not what you promised me!”

Mo Mo looks thoughtful, eyeing Shao Fei’s plate and his twin sister as if considering doing the same. When he looks up though, it’s to see Tang Yi watching him with a raised eyebrow.

Sheepishly, he giggles and picks up his sandwich obediently, vegetables and all.

===

“This is the sixth one,” Jack points out, sliding the latest envelope across the table. “Contents are the same. We haven’t figured out how he’s getting so close to you.”

His tone suggests that he’s as irked as Tang Yi is, even more perhaps, that they’re all flying blind here. Jack isn’t accustomed to not seeing everything at once, Tang Yi knows.

Tang Yi glances at the professionally taken photos of him.

“Any clues?”

“Not yet,” Ah De answers. “Boss, you should let me add more men to your detail, especially at home. This is getting dangerous, and we should also add more shifts to the guards. Someone on the inside must be leaking your schedule out.”

“It’s not that easy to get Boss’ schedule,” Jack falls onto the couch, raising an eyebrow at Tang Yi’s head of security. “Also, I’m not an amateur. The only person who knows Boss’ full schedule is me and you. We’ve taken to just memorizing the schedules than have it taken down anywhere, and yet someone still knows where Boss is at any given time of the day. If it’s not me, then…”

“What are you insinuating?” glares Ah De, turning to look at Jack. “It could be you, for all I know. I would lay my life down for Boss if it came to that. Are you sure you can say the same?”

“If you would just do your damn job, we wouldn’t even have to think of the worst-case scenario,” Jack responds almost nonchalantly.

The both of them have been like this since Jack joined the company, and while he understands that Jack and Ah De will never get along, Tang Yi isn’t too thrilled to see his two trusted men going at each other’s throats at a time like this.

He clears his throat loudly, and the bickering stops.

“Ah De, the first thing you should prioritize is finding out who’s sending these to me. Add more guards at home. I don’t need any more. Jack, maybe you should actually get Bo Lai Corporations to sign off on the deal they’ve been pushing off for two weeks and get our major projects in order because if I recall, that’s what the letters VP printed on your office door mean.”

Jack smiles not offended by the least at Tang Yi’s remark. “I’ll get right on that.”

“But Boss, it’s not safe. In fact, we should also put some surveillance on anyone who has had close contact with you in the past few weeks, including your staff at home. That new babysitter too, we need to make sure-“

“This is the end of this discussion,” Tang Yi interrupts pointedly without looking up from sipping at his teacup. 

“But-“

Tang Yi lifts his eyes from his cup, and stares at Ah De, his gaze as cold as ice.

“… I understand.”

Ah De’s jaw and fists clench as he walks out of the office. His bad mood doesn’t go unnoticed however, as Jack’s eyes linger on the man’s retreating figure. One does not spend so many years on the front lines of war and conflict to just miss details like that. 

“What do you think?” Tang Yi asks, now that they’re both alone.

“No clues at the moment,” Jack admits. “But it’ll be good to increase the number of guards around the house and for Min Min and Mo Mo. No one will try anything on you while I’m around, but I’m not so sure for the kids.”

“Maybe it’s better if I send them over to Hong Ye in Europe for the time being?”

“That’s an option, but one that we shouldn’t look at until we know what we’re dealing with. What if they’re waiting for you to do just that and nab them from right under your nose? You’ve been through enough kidnappings yourself to know.”

It’s been a long while since the last time he’s been kidnapped, so much so that Tang Yi has actually forgotten about it. When _Lao_ Tang brought him back and adopted him, he was only nine years old, and as the son of one of the most powerful and richest men in the country, it would be a lie to say his childhood was smooth sailing and free from kidnappers wanting to exchange him for some huge ransom. 

“Besides,” Jack points out helpfully, “You’ve literally got the police stationed right next to the children. You won’t even have to make the call yourself.”

At the mention of Meng Shao Fei, Tang Yi hesitates for a moment before asking, “He lives with Zhao Zi, you said?”

“Hmm,” Jack hums, nodding. “It’s been two months or so, but since his condition is improving, Zhao Zi is considering his request to go home. Speaking of which, how has he been doing?”

“You’re there to pick him up every other day,” Tang Yi frowns. “You would know.”

“I’m asking _you_ what you think about him, Boss. I heard from Ling _jie_ that you’ve been having breakfast together this week.”

“Is that important?” And now Tang Yi regrets opening his mouth at all, because Jack is scheming, competent and ruthless when he needs to be, but the man is also very nosy and lives for gossip like the aunties at the wet market do. “He’s doing his job, and that’s all I care about.”

“Whatever you say, boss,” Jack grins. “If you need more information, I’ll be glad to provide them at a cost of course-“

“ _Out,”_ Tang Yi interjects firmly, turning his attention back onto the stack of files before him.

===

“Ah Fei. Ah Fei!”

Shao Fei surfaces from sleep gradually, waking to the insistent shaking at his shoulder. For a second, he considers ignoring the calls and going back to sleep, but Zhao Zi can be persistent when he wants to be. This is the bad thing about living with someone else, he thinks as he pries his eyes open and sits up gingerly in bed.

“What?” Shao Fei asks, the word muffled by his yawn.

“Your phone has been ringing for the past few minutes. I read the messages, and it’s from Min Min and Mo Mo’s school, I think? They’re being released early, so you should go pick them up,” Zhao Zi answers, tossing Shao Fei’s phone on his lap.

Shao Fei’s body moves faster than his brain actually processes what Zhao Zi is saying. All he hears is ‘Min Min’ and ‘Mo Mo’ and it’s almost as if he’s been conditioned to just… go to wherever the twins are regardless of the situation and time these days.

He is getting a little too attached, he thinks.

How could he not? The twins are terribly naughty, of course, but Shao Fei is fond of them all the same. When Min Min and Mo Mo took some new ‘friends’ home last week and showed it to him excitedly instead of dumping them in his shoes or bag or pockets, Shao Fei is not proud to say that he was touched. 

The past four weeks have been… good. More than good, even. Shao Fei cannot remember the last time he’s been sleeping more than four hours without waking up since after the explosion happened. Firstly, as much as he adores the twins, children do have a boundless supply of energy and by the end of the day, Shao Fei usually goes home full of an excellent dinner and exhausted. All he can do is just shower and fall into bed. 

Of course, he’s plagued by restless sleep still, but it’s getting a little better. The images that he sees are less vivid, less drawn out, and the sounds are sometimes not even audible. Shao Fei hates that his brain is so stubbornly stuck on that day. He’s totally fine now, so why won’t his brain just give it a rest?

He’s been having more good than bad days recently though, and that has to count for something, right?

His favourite time of the day, strangely enough, is weekend nap time. Out of the past four weeks, Tang Yi asked him to turn up over the weekends twice, and Min Min and Mo Mo have a habit of falling asleep on him in the afternoon after an hour or two of digging for new insects and worms, or watching tadpoles swim around in the pond at the back of the house. 

Their weights against his sides are comforting anchors and for those few moments, Shao Fei can almost pretend that this is all normal. Him, babysitting instead of being at his actual job. Him, still having to go for physiotherapy for his back and knee, and unable to sleep through the night no matter how hard he tries.

“Hey, Ah Fei, if you’re heading downtown, can I get a ride too? I’ve got to head into the station today, new case,” Zhao Zi hollers after him as heads down the stairs.

“Ah, the two huge cargo shipments found unclaimed at the port last night?” Shao Fei asks idly, putting on his shoes at the door. “How’s that case going?”

He gets no reply, and when Shao Fei turns around to see what the hell is taking Zhao Zi so long, he sees his best friend looking at him in horror, standing at the door.

“What?”

“How did you know?! Ah Fei, did you… did you… you hacked into my laptop? How could you? You promised me you wouldn’t do that!!! You know that it’s illegal right? And boss said that you aren’t allowed to even hear of a single case while you’re recovering, if he finds out I’m so done for-“

Shao Fei reaches over and knocks his knuckles lightly against Zhao Zi’s head, “It was on the _news,_ Zhao Zi. Calm down! I do know what cases get transferred to our department, you know. As Captain, if you’ve forgotten. I couldn’t have hacked into your laptop even if I tried.”

_And I did try in the beginning,_ Shao Fei thinks, but better not to let Zhao Zi know that.

“Eh, it’s a troublesome case, but Jun Wei and Yu Qi have gotten some leads together,” Zhao Zi says carefully, not wanting to reveal too much lest Shao Fei starts to demand for the files again. 

Quickly, he changes the topic, “So why is it early dismissal for Min Min and Mo Mo?”

“Something about a fire in the kitchen. Sprinklers were activated and it was put out but the fire station sent a truck there still as is usually done, but students are being dismissed early while they do a full check of the building. Good timing too,” Shao Fei says thoughtfully. 

“Min Min was looking at a pair of leotards the other day, we can pass by the store before her class starts today and pick one out. I looked online, and reviews said that the store at Nanjing Fuxing sells better quality leotards than the store at her school, so-“

He’s rudely interrupted when Zhao Zi bursts out laughing. Shao Fei takes his eyes off the road for a split second to glare at his friend, “What?”

“You almost sound like a Dad,” Zhao Zi bites at his lips, sneaking a look at Shao Fei. “Reading reviews on where to get leotards for Min Min?”

“Hey!” Shao Fei frowns, suddenly embarrassed. “I- I’m just- I’m just being really good at my job. What kind of babysitter would I be if I didn’t listen to the kids I’m babysitting right?” 

When Zhao Zi continues to give him a knowing look, Shao Fei huffs, “And well, it’s not like you’re giving me anything to do. Either I read up on cases or I read reviews on leotards, calligraphy pens, and figure out where to go to restring their violin bows, okay? Stop laughing!”

“No, it’s good. It’s good, Ah Fei. Keep up the good work-“

“Just because I’m on leave for the next three months doesn’t mean I can’t kick your ass when I get back!”

“Okay, Ah Fei. It’s not like I mean anything by it! I think it’s very cute. And nice that Min Min and Mo Mo have you now. No babysitter that Tang Yi has hired so far has lasted more than two weeks at most, and now you’ve got something to do. Although, what do you think about Tang Yi? I hear from Jack that you’re having breakfast together everyday-“

_Jesus-_

At a red light, Shao Fei turns and squints at Zhao Zi as he asks, “So when are you getting married to Jack, huh? Did you think I wouldn’t notice that ring hanging on a chain around your neck?”

As Zhao Zi turns as red as a ripe tomato, Shao Fei presses his foot hard on the gas pedal and speeds off. He needs to drop Zhao Zi off and _fast._ Luckily for them, the kindergarten is on the next street, but they have to make a U-turn to get onto the other side of the road where the school building sits. 

As they pass by, Zhao Zi beams and waves even if the twins cannot see him, “Oh there they are! They’re waiting at the gates.”

“I’ll leave the car running on the curb, you stay in the car,” Shao Fei instructs.

They make the turn and Shao Fei finds an empty spot five parking slots away from the gates. They’re not allowed to park in front of the gates lest some parents or drivers stay there and obstruct the rest of the road, so everyone has to park a little further down the gates.

Quickly getting out of the car, he moves off in a light jog, hoping the twins haven’t been waiting long. 

Suddenly, he hears a loud screech and then a huge, black van slots itself diagonally into the space in front of the gates. Screams and shouts echo as parents grab children out of the van’s way as it mounts the pedestrian walkway dangerously.

It happens all too fast for even Shao Fei to react - one moment he’s running towards the gate looking out for Min Min and Mo Mo, his heart leaping to his throat at the scene, and in the next, the doors to the van slide open and two men hop out. They disappear from his line of sight for a second, and when they come back, they’re dragging two children along with them.

Shao Fei swears his heart _stops._

===

They grab Mo Mo first before Min Min can scream or run away with her twin, and then she’s being dragged along too. Scared of these tall, big strangers just picking her and Mo Mo up, Min Min knows what this is. _Baba,_ Jack _shushu_ and Hong Ye _A Yi_ have told them repeatedly not to go off with strangers. It’s like when they watched 101 Dalmatians, when the evil woman stole the puppies-

Frightened and not wanting to be taken away, Min Min opens her mouth and bites down at the nearest arm she sees, hard. She kicks out at the bad man and screams when he yelps in pain and drops her, but before she can even turn her head to find Mo Mo, a hand grabs at her long hair and yanks. 

“You stupid fucking kid-“

Pain burns across the back of her head and she trips over a step, her limbs uncoordinated. Min Min screams again as she falls, and then another hand wounds itself tightly around her arm. She’s lifted up the next second and now she’s really, really scared, and where’s _Baba_ and Fei _shushu_ because she’s scared, and she wants to go home and-

_“Get your filthy hands off her.”_

It’s a familiar voice, and the sounds of it cuts through the haze of confusion and fear in her head.

Min Min doesn’t realize she’s been dropped to the ground again, and nothing makes sense at all. She puts her hands over her ears and squeezes her eyes shut, chanting _baba, baba, I want baba where’s baba_ repeatedly in her head.

“Min Min! Min Min, are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere? Oh shit, you’re bleeding- Ah Fei!”

At the sound of Shao Fei’s name, Min Min finally opens her eyes.

A little further away, Fei _shushu_ is walking towards her with a scary expression on his face, but he’s carrying Mo Mo in his arms. Min Min can only stare with wide, tearful eyes as he finally reaches her and squats down with Mo Mo in tow.

His scary eyes disappear then, and suddenly it’s the Fei _shushu_ she knows again.

Biting at her lips, Min Min tries not to cry anymore because she wants to be brave - it’s Mo Mo who’s the crybaby, not her. However, in that moment, all she knows is that it hurts everywhere, and this is her Fei _shushu._

Bursting out into loud sobs, she launches herself into his arms.

“Oh,” he breathes, his voice shaky, “Min Min. Gosh, Min Min, are you okay? Mo Mo.”

The arms around her are tight but Min Min burrows herself even further into Shao Fei’s chest even though there’s no more space.

“I was so… so… sc…. scared,” she gasps in between her sobs.

“I’m so sorry, Min Min, Mo Mo, I’m so, so sorry I wasn’t here earlier. I…”

===

Shao Fei has stared down the worst of criminals and seen a variety of cases, from kidnappings to murders and once, even dismemberment. He’s been in a literal explosion, but nothing could have compared to the moment he realized who the two men were here for.

Even now, after he has smashed both the perps’ faces in with his bare fists and definitely breaking both their noses, and even with Zhao Zi hovering over the three of them and making a call to Jun Wei, Shao Fei’s limbs are numb. The hands clutched tight around the twins are trembling, cold to the touch.

The twins’ cries are heartbreaking to hear, and every sob pierces through his heart as a knife would. If he had been any later, just 10 seconds later, if Zhao Zi hadn’t woken him when he did…

Loud footsteps alert Shao Fei, and when he looks up, he sees six men dressed in black suits - the bodyguards on the twins’ detail. They’re awfully late too, and if this was his own team, Shao Fei would have fired them ten times over.

“Meng- _duizhang,_ ” one of them speaks, eyes wide. “We-“

“Can you guys secure the two men first? I’ve knocked them out pretty good, but we don’t want them to have a chance to escape” Shao Fei says, not in the mood to listen to him at this moment. He glances at Zhao Zi, “Did you call the ambulance? Min Min’s hurt.”

“Jun Wei called Team Two and the ambulance,” Zhao Zi confirms, looking just as shaken as Shao Fei feels. “Ah Fei, your hand-“

Shao Fi is really out of practice. The skin over his knuckles are already mottled a dark purple and red, not to mention his back. It’s throbbing something bad right now, considering how he threw the man who dared to hurt Min Min like that over his shoulder into the gates earlier. 

His throat bobs as he swallows, the pure horror that slammed into him earlier at the whole situation finally ebbing away. “Zhao Zi, can you call Jack and Tang Yi as well?”

“Already did that,” his best friend says, crouching down next to him. Zhao Zi squeezes a hand over his shoulder, and the knot that somehow managed to form in his stomach eases slightly.

He continues to soothe the two children in his arms until the sobs taper off a little and the moment of quiet is shortly broken after by the telltale wails of police and ambulance sirens catches everyone’s attentions. 

Yu Qi and Jun Wei get out of the car and Shao Fei shoots them a quick glance. It’s a testament to their teamwork that both of them get to work without another word despite Shao Fei having been on leave for the last five months, slapping handcuffs on the kidnappers.

When the paramedics reach out for the children, though, Min Min and Mo Mo turn away, hiding their faces in Shao Fei’s shirt.

“Min Min, Mo Mo, you have to let the nice _jiejie_ check you over okay? She’s going to make sure you’re okay.”

“I don’t want,” Mo Mo shakes his head fervently. “I don’t want I don’t want I only want Fei _shushu-“_

Shao Fei feels the urge to get up and break the kidnappers’ noses again, and maybe more.

“Shhh,” he murmurs instead, “I’m not going anywhere. I’m staying right here, okay? Turn around and let the _jiejie_ take a look. Both Zhao _shushu_ and I aren’t going anywhere, I promise.”

After much cajoling, the kids turn around as asked, although they make sure they stick to Shao Fei as close as they can while they shift into position. On any other day, the action would have made Shao Fei happy, but today? He feels like shit, that’s what.

As the paramedics do their jobs, Jun Wei approaches.

“Ah Fei, are they okay?” Jun Wei asks, brows furrowed in concern. “Are _you_ okay?”

“I’m good,” Shao Fei nods, and musters a smile for his teammate who he hasn’t seen in a while. “Don’t worry.”

Jun Wei nods, and then, “We’ll take them back to the station first. I’ll send someone to Zhao Zi’s house later for your statement. We can talk after?”

“Yeah, sounds like a good idea.”

On their last call together, Shao Fei did mention to Jun Wei and Yu Qi that he was helping to look after some kids while he was on leave, but nothing more than that. Jack did make him sign an NDA with his work contract, but even without that, Shao Fei knows when to keep his mouth tightly shut.

Min Min and Mo Mo fall asleep on the way to the hospital, exhausted after the afternoon’s ordeal. They head to a private hospital under Zhao Zi’s request, instructions sent to him by Jack no doubt. 

Carrying both children in his arms carefully as he leaves the ambulance, he’s met with a doctor at the door.

“What the fuck happened,” the man says.

“What-“ Shao Fei blinks, shocked, because who the hell is this?

At the noise, both children stir, although only Mo Mo wakes up fully. He turns, one hand rubbing at his eye and then Shao Fei nearly drops the boy when he leaps for the doctor without so much as a warning.

“Jin Tang _shushu!”_

Ah, so it’s someone that the children know, Shao Fei thinks.

The doctor catches Mo Mo easily, all the while shaking his head in disapproval. “What trouble did the both of you get into again, huh? A kidnapping? That has got to be a first. Were you scared? Don’t worry, no one can take you away when I’m here. Who's the cutest? You're the cutest that's what. Isn't that right, my Mo Mo?”

“You,” he points at Shao Fei next, “Come with me.”

===

“Ah Fei…” Zhao Zi frets a little later, “Since we’re at the hospital, you should get your back looked at.”

They’re both seated outside the VIP ward where Jiang Jin Tang, Tang Yi’s childhood friend and the family’s doctor, is treating both Min Min and Mo Mo. Shao Fei promised the twins that he wasn’t going anywhere, so he’s staying until Tang Yi arrives.

Shao Fei is… tired. There’s no other way he can explain it, just this fatigue carved deep into his bones, and after the afternoon’s events, he’s not sure if he’s all quite there.

Before the bomb went off, right before he blacked out, Shao Fei remembers his teammates screaming and shouting for him too. 

“Ah… Tang- _zong…_ ”

He looks up just in time to see Tang Yi come to a stop outside the door.

The man’s gaze is unfriendly, and his eyes are as hard as steel, the rage underneath almost palpable. Shao Fei is ignored the next moment as Tang Yi steps inside the ward, and the doors slam shut behind him. 

“You’re alright?” Jack asks Zhao Zi first and welcomes it when the shorty steps close to him, looking for comfort, before directing the same question at Shao Fei. 

“I’m fine.”

Jack looks to Zhao Zi for confirmation, and his shorty shakes his head, worry stamped all over his face. He’s about to suggest Zhao Zi go get a nurse when the door slides open again.

Then Jack is leaping forward to grab at Tang Yi as his boss picks Shao Fei up by the collars of his shirt, furious.

“What are you doing-“ Zhao Zi yelps, rushing forth and only managing to grasp at Tang Yi’s sleeves. “He’s hurt!”

“I trusted you to take care of my children,” Tang Yi snarls, ignoring them both. “What the fuck were you doing?”

And Shao Fei is just standing there limply, letting Tang Yi do whatever he’s doing and staring at the man with a complicated expression.

“It’s not his fault!” Zhao Zi reasons, glancing at Jack in panic for help, “It’s not his fault, let go of him!”

“I told you,” Tang Yi continues as if Zhao Zi didn’t say a thing, each word measured, “I told you, that if either of them got hurt, I’d hold you responsible for it, didn’t I?”

Shao Fei opens his mouth to retort, but at the end of the day, Tang Yi isn’t wrong. He was supposed to be watching Min Min and Mo Mo, and no amount of excuses can explain the clusterfuck that went down today.

“… I’m sorry,” is all he can say.

After a tensed moment as Zhao Zi is deciding whether or not to call Jun Wei, Tang Yi finally drops Shao Fei to the ground, releasing his grip on the man. Zhao Zi moves in and supports Shao Fei as he stumbles.

Tang Yi is not looking at Shao Fei when he says, “Don’t show your face in front of us ever again.”

Indignant on Shao Fei’s behalf, Zhao Zi opens his mouth, ready to tell Tang Yi to go to hell. After all that Shao Fei did for Min Min and Mo Mo? The man would sooner die than let anything happen to them. 

He’s about to give Tang Yi a piece of his mind, him being Jack and Shao Fei’s boss be damned, but when he catches Jack’s eyes, his boyfriend just shakes his head.

The door shuts tight behind Tang Yi, the ensuing silence is deafening in comparison.

Jack sighs.

===

Shao Fei is unusually still and quiet through his treatment later, and the silence continues all the way home.

For the first time in a long while, Zhao Zi doesn’t know what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *a yi (阿姨) - hypy for aunt
> 
> *zong - CEO
> 
> *I'm watching My Roommate is a Detective & The Sleuth of Ming Dynasty now, excellent A+ content especially with the ridiculous bromance in the first and the BL novel from which the show was inspired from for the latter is so good. Come talk to me on Tumblr!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tang Yi realizes he's made a mistake, and Min Min runs away from home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if this is a little too much and too fast for you all but I needed the things that happen in this chapter to happen and I felt like writing and thank you all for all the lovely comments so far?
> 
> Hope you guys like this one. Mending your hearts a little bit from the last chapter, I hope?
> 
> @florbexter, love of my life, thanks for the quick beta!

He did the right thing; Tang Yi tells himself.

Meng Shao Fei knew his expectations right from the start and Tang Yi had been clear when he had said that if anything, _anything_ bad happened to his children, Meng Shao Fei would be responsible for it. And his worst fears did come true - a kidnapping.

(An _attempted_ kidnapping, Jack would stress.)

Min Min twisted her ankle from her fall, and her scrapped knees had his heart aching when he saw them for the first time. Her brother was thankfully in one piece, asleep next to his sister on the hospital bed, but his eyes were so puffy from all the crying he did. He was sucking his thumb too, and Tang Yi cannot remember the last time he did that.

Fury burned through him, the anger bone deep, and Tang Yi had to remind himself to breathe.

“How’re they?” he asked Jin Tang.

“Nothing some rest won’t cure,” Jin Tang answered, standing up. “You can take them home when you’re ready.”

Tang Yi forced himself to keep calm and buried the anger as he bent down to caress at the cheeks of both his children. Pressing kisses to their foreheads, he lingered, glad that they were safe and in one piece - when he heard the news from Jack, the fear and panic that struck him had been unreal.

Then he pulled away and headed outside to give Meng Shao Fei a piece of his mind.

The man failed at his job. All he needed to do was to stay at his children’s sides and protect them. He is the fucking police, and if he can’t even keep two children safe, then what use is he?

He was well within his rights to fire the man.

So why does Tang Yi feel like he is the asshole in this situation?

Tang Yi took a week’s leave to accompany the twins, not wanting to be away from them for now if he could help it. Min Min and Mo Mo have clung on to him like limpets the past few days, and he hates the fuckers who dared to lay their hands on his children. 

While Min Min is healing nicely and Mo Mo does not have a single injury on him, they are perpetually scared now, afraid to even leave his room.

On the fifth day, Min Min asks for her Fei _shushu,_ and Mo Mo tearfully asks him if Fei _shushu_ does not want them anymore.

If Tang Yi did not know what being sucker punched in the gut felt like before, he knows it now. 

“He’s not… he’s not coming back,” Tang Yi tries to explain, but that is apparently the wrong thing to say as Mo Mo just bursts into tears.

“Fei _shushu_ is angry with… with me? Us?” he asks in between sniffles, “I can say sorry-“

“No, Mo Mo, it’s not your fault,” Tang Yi blinks, dreading the way this conversation is happening. “He’s not angry at you. It’s just… _Baba…”_

He had a thousand and one reasons when he fired Shao Fei, but in front of his children, all of them just seem like excuses now. The words die quickly on his tongue. There is just no good way to explain it to them, but if he does not, then it looks like they are both going to think that Tang Yi sending him away is their fault.

Min Min is silent - she has not cried since coming home and has been uncharacteristically quiet, but Tang Yi is trying not to pressure her. At least Min Min isn’t pressing him for more answers as to where the man went, not like the way Mo Mo is.

“I… Meng- _duizhang_ let you both get hurt,” Tang Yi tries, “And the both of you are so important to _baba._ I trusted him to take care of the both of you, but he couldn’t.”

“But Fei _shushu_ saved us,” and the tears are fattening in Mo Mo’s eyes again. “ _Baba,_ Fei _shushu_ saved us, I want Fei _shushu._ ”

“He’s not coming back,” Tang Yi exhales. “It’s okay, Mo Mo. Jack _shushu_ will come on Monday and send the both of you to school, okay?”

After he tucks them into bed, the twins finally asleep, Tang Yi heads into his study. Eyeing his table for a moment, he wonders if he should. Since Mo Mo and Min Min came along, Tang Yi quit smoking and drinking at home at least, but there is always a fresh pack hidden in his last drawer for the worst of days. 

Today feels like one of those days.

On his second cigarette later, Tang Yi finally admits that maybe he was a little too harsh to Meng Shao Fei at the hospital. Now that the initial fear and paranoia has passed and after that conversation with Mo Mo, he’s letting himself _think._

Mo Mo is right - the man did save them both, before the guards that were supposed to be on their detail even got to them. It’s not like Tang Yi doesn’t know Shao Fei’s schedule and routine when it comes to his children, and indeed, between the hours of 8am to 1.30pm, the man goes about his own affairs. Physiotherapy, he heard from Jack a few weeks back, and some other errands. Tang Yi did not require him to stand guard outside of the twins’ school until their dismissal time.

That’s what the bodyguards are for, and the six incompetent men that were supposed to protect the twins but failed terribly have since been relieved of their duties.

_“You said that I had the police right next to them and didn’t have to worry,”_ Tang Yi snapped at Jack a few days ago.

_“Yeah boss, but you didn’t hire him as a bodyguard, did you? Sure, it’s a perk that he’s a police captain and is more adept at handling any threats the come Min Min and Mo Mo’s way, but he was hired as their babysitter,”_ Jack pointed out calmly in return. _“I fired the six guards on their detail, by the way. Because it seems like that was their job, and Shao Fei still got there faster than they did.”_

Now that he thinks about it, the man looked like he was on the verge of collapsing himself that evening. As a… decent human being, perhaps Tang Yi should have checked on him too, instead of blaming him for the incident.

Guilt and remorse gnaws at him, emotions that Tang Yi is very unfamiliar with.

Fine, so he’s not very proud of the way he handled the situation. 

Jack hasn’t spoken to him more than necessary in the past few days, and it’s grating on his nerves too. 

Tang Yi steps on the cigarette stub after he’s done and heads back inside his room.

He will fix everything as soon as he can, he swears.

Or that was what he intended, before a call comes in the next morning for a work emergency, and Tang Yi is forced to head to the office earlier than intended, leaving his children at home. He is loathed to go, but work cannot wait, not when there’s a fire to put out.

Min Min does not even look up at him, while Mo Mo only bites at his lower lips in misery.

“Baba will be home tonight, I promise,” Tang Yi promises. “Be good for Ling _jie,_ okay? Jack _shushu_ will come find you both later and you can call me anytime if you miss me.”

He knows what he promised the twins, but Tang Yi does not manage to return home for the next three days.

And on day three, Jack calls him in the middle of a meeting, his voice grim. All Tang Yi hears are three words and he grows cold instantly.

“Min Min’s missing,” Jack says.

===

Shao Fei knows he has been a terrible housemate in the past few days, but he just… he just _cannot_ sleep. He is so exhausted, can feel the sluggishness in his limbs and body, but his fucking brain just refuses to stop. Even when he does manage to doze off, he’s awake an hour later, drenched in cold sweat from lingering nightmares.

He is worrying Zhao Zi, he knows that.

“They’re okay?” he asked Zhao Zi the morning after he was fired.

“I can’t believe he fired you like that! It’s not like the kidnapping was your fault. I swear to god I’m going to yell at him. This is ridiculous, just because he’s rich and has money he thinks he can treat you like shit? I’m not even talking to Jack now, I can’t believe I listened to him when he told me not to make a scene at the hospital yesterday. Ah Fei, you love the kids, this is so unfair-“

“Are they okay, Zhao Zi?”

Zhao Zi could only stare in disbelief, before shaking his head, “They’re okay. Tang Yi took them home last night.”

“That’s good,” Shao Fei commented softly.

He lies awake in bed most of the time, thinking. Afraid to go to sleep, afraid of what he’ll see, and because he’s awake at night, Shao Fei depends on his body and mind just shutting down at random times in the day for naps to get the rest he needs. This entire week has left him feeling hollow, like he’s just a shell of himself. He’s moving, he’s eating, he’s showering and _doing_ things, but Shao Fei doesn’t feel any of it. Something is missing inside of him, and Shao Fei is afraid that it can’t be filled ever again.

He misses Min Min and Mo Mo. He wonders if Min Min’s ankle is doing okay, if Mo Mo is still crying. If he went to the house tomorrow, would Tang Yi allow him to just see them from afar, to make sure they’re okay?

They probably don’t miss him all that much, not with Tang Yi there.

Truth be told, Shao Fei has been feeling a little useless since his discharge from months ago. Sure, he’s on a one year break and it’s not like he was fired from the station, but every physiotherapy session where his knee gives out, where his hands shake, where his back twinges in pain, Shao Fei wonders if he’ll ever be back at 100%. It’s not something he has told anyone, not Zhao Zi, not Jun Wei or Yu Qi. No one.

Being a police officer had been his childhood dream, and it is the only occupation he ever wanted and thought about. If he couldn’t be a police officer anymore, then what was he going to do?

And then he met Min Min and Mo Mo. He was a glorified babysitter, but he enjoyed it. He loved being around the twins and even though Zhao Zi teased him for it, Shao Fei was happy to pick out leotards for Min Min, happy to watch them eat their vegetables and ferrying them to and fro their classes.

A little over a week after he is fired, Shao Fei decides that he needs to keep it together and get a grip. Wallowing in misery isn’t like him, and it’s sure not what Boss taught him. Moving past the anguish and self-pity finally, Shao Fei suddenly feels angry.

He’s not going to let Tang Yi push him away from the kids like that, not without trying at least.

With that decided, Shao Fei puts on some clean clothes and heads downstairs, looking like a wreck but not caring in that moment. He’s going to see Min Min and Mo Mo today. At the very least, they have to know that he has not abandoned them.

When he opens the door like a crazed madman, Shao Fei thinks he’s hallucinating.

On the other side of the door, Tang Yi stands, his hand raised up as if he was prepared to knock before Shao Fei opened the door.

They stare at each other in silence for a long while - for Shao Fei, he’s not very sure if he’s dreaming or not, because he can’t remember when the last time he ate was, and for Tang Yi, it looks like he doesn’t really know where to start, and what to say. 

It is reminiscent of the first time they met, in reverse. Here they are again at another stalemate.

This time, it’s not Mo Mo who breaks the silence between them, but Shao Fei.

“Look, whatever it is you’re here to say, I want to see Min Min and Mo Mo-“

“Min Min’s missing,” Tang Yi says at the same time. “I can’t find her anywhere.”

Shao Fei blinks. He’s pretty sure this is not a dream now. Even his brain is incapable of making this up, right? 

When the words and his reality sinks in, Shao Fei straightens, his eyes going wide.

“What do you mean, missing?!”

===

Meng Shao Fei looks like shit, and guilt stabs at Tang Yi once more.

He did this. 

“Min Min left house on her own four hours ago,” Tang Yi says, pushing the guilt away for now, “Ling _jie_ thought she was asleep in her room after she set her and Mo Mo down for an afternoon nap, butwhen Ling _jie_ went to check on them ten minutes later, Min Min was gone. Jack pulled the surveillance footage. She left on her own, with a backpack.”

“I’ve searched everywhere,” he continues, trying to swallow his panic and desperation away, “But she’s not at school, not in any of her other classes. I’ve contacted the parents of her friends, but they haven’t seen her either. I… I don’t know where she could be and…”

_And my first thought was maybe you would know,_ he thinks.

Tang Yi doesn’t know why the first person he thought of for help was Meng Shao Fei, but something tells him that the man would indeed know.

He _has_ to.

“Did she come and find you?” he asks.

“I would have noticed if she did,” Shao Fei frowns. “You checked the ice-cream store yet?”

“I did,” Tang Yi answers, stepping aside for Shao Fei to move past the door, shutting it behind him. “Did the three of you go anywhere special?”

“No,” Shao Fei shakes his head, racking his brain for more locations. “Our routine is the same every week, and most of the time I spent with them were spent in the house. You said she was carrying a bag? Do you have a picture?”

Tang Yi slides through his phone, then passes the device to Shao Fei. He didn’t come with any guards today, just leaving office alone in his car, periodically calling both Ah De and Jack to relay information and instructions.

He doesn’t know what he’s doing, and it terrifies him.

Seated next to him in the car, Shao Fei squints at the screenshot of the surveillance footage. Tang Yi figures the both of them can drive around first. In four hours, where did she go? What if the kidnappers got to her first? Or what if-

“Hey,” a hand closes hesitantly over his own, clenched tight over the steering wheel.

Tang Yi turns his head, only to see Shao Fei looking at him. 

“She’s going to be fine. Min Min is a smart girl. All we need to do is find her, okay?”

Against all logic, the knot in his chest eases. Shao Fei’s words should not have reassured him, but it does. Maybe it is because the man is a police captain used to dealing with situations like this. Or maybe it’s because he knows Shao Fei loves Min Min - and this, Tang Yi is surprised to see how much Shao Fei actually cares for Min Min, and Mo Mo as well. It finally sinks in like a bucket of ice-cold water, considering how Tang Yi treated him the last time they met.

“Let’s go, where to first?” he asks instead, swallowing past the lump in his throat.

They drive around the areas that Min Min actually knows, retracing the routes she probably recognizes from her daily routine. An hour later, they are no closer to finding her than they were before.

“It’s my fault,” Tang Yi says at a stop light then.

Shao Fei looks up from his phone from where he has been ticking off places on his list, confused.

“I… They asked for you a few days ago. I told them that you weren’t coming back, and I thought Min Min was okay with it. She didn’t make a fuss or anything, not like Mo Mo did. Then the next day I had to run back to work. i shouldn’t have left them alone at home,” Tang Yi exhales shakily. “What kind of a father am I, huh?”

“Don’t beat yourself over it,” Shao Fei says, and in the quiet of the car, when only the warm glow of street lamps light their way, some words that he never thought he could say come easily to him. 

“You love Min Min and Mo Mo, and people would be blind to not see how much you’re doing for them.”

Their gazes meet - Tang Yi already looking at Shao Fei, and Shao Fei turning to reassure the panicked father. Under the traffic light which has already turned green, they sit there quietly. Shao Fei’s throat bobs as he swallows, his throat suddenly parched, and Tang Yi doesn’t look away.

It’s as if all he can see is Shao Fei right now, in this moment.

The moment is broken then, as Shao Fei’s phone buzzes with an incoming message. Text messages from Zhao Zi flood his screen, asking him where he is, and Shao Fei sighs. Unlocking his phone, the first thing he sees is that surveillance screenshot he sent himself from Tang Yi’s phone, of Min Min leaving the house in the afternoon.

“Ah,” he says, remembering something. “There’s one place we haven’t checked.”

“Why there?” Tang Yi questions when Shao Fei tells him, but begins to drive anyway. “She’s never been there before, and she doesn’t have the address.”

“We were talking about house sizes one day. Min Min has never seen a small apartment, and I told her that when you allowed it, we could go take a look as an excursion of sorts. We went through addresses too, getting them to remember their home address, and then just for fun we went through Zhao Zi’s and Jack’s, even mine. I don’t know if she remembered it of course, but… you said she asked for me, and…”

“It’s worth a try.”

Tang Yi pulls up at the curb in front of Shao Fei’s apartment building 15 minutes later, and the man is already out the door before he can turn the ignition off. They run up the stairs together, Tang Yi only a few steps behind him.

“Tang Yi!” Shao Fei calls first before he even clears the flight of steps he’s on.

And there she is.

Min Min is curled up into a ball, her knees hugged to her chest as she sits against a door - the door to what Tang Yi guesses is Shao Fei’s apartment. Before she can even look up, Tang Yi is already reaching out for her to scoop her up into his arms, his heart in his throat.

It’s a miracle that no one has found or seen her and called the police yet - her whole body is so cold, as if she has been sitting out here for hours, and she doesn’t respond immediately when Tang Yi pulls away, looking her over to see if she’s hurt.

“Min Min, what were you thinking! Do you know how scared _baba_ was?” he breathes, one hand tucking her hair behind her ear and away from her face. “Are you hurt? How could you just run off? Do you know how dangerous this is?”

Min Min looks at him from under her fringe hesitantly, and then the next moment she’s bursting into tears.

“I was… I just wanted to… wanted to find Fei _shushu_ ,” she wails, “ _Baba_ you’re not at home, Fei _shushu_ is not at home, I just wanted to find you! _Baba_ doesn’t want us anymore and Fei _shushu_ doesn’t want us-”

Tang Yi’s heart breaks a thousand times over as he croons in his daughter’s ear, kissing her cheeks and feeling like a fucking asshole of a father more or less. 

“How can _baba_ not want you anymore? You’re my _baobei,_ you and Mo Mo both. I’m sorry, Min Min, _baba_ should have been at home with you, will you forgive _baba?”_ he murmurs, wiping away the tears on her cheeks as she stares at him. “And I shouldn’t have chased away your Fei _shushu._ Don’t cry, how can Fei _shushu_ not want you? He dotes on the both of you.”

“Re… rea… really?” she asks, snot dripping down her mouth, and Tang Yi wipes at it with his sleeve.

He leans to the side to see the man standing behind Min Min quietly, and then smiles, “Why not you ask him yourself?”

===

Min Min twists her tiny body around, curious to see what her _baba_ is looking at. When she finally registers who’s standing there right behind her, Tang Yi nearly drops her with the force she uses to leap into Shao Fei’s arms, her feet digging painfully into his chest.

Her squeal nearly inaudible at the decibel she’s screaming at, Min Min launches herself at Shao Fei, “Fei _shushu-“_

Shao Fei grabs her easily and hoists her up securely on his waist with a relieved laugh.

“I missed you so much, Fei _shushu_ ,” Min Min sobs again, this time into his shoulder.

“I missed you a lot too, Min Min,” Shao Fei murmurs, looking at Tang Yi who’s staring at them both with a little smile tugging on his lips.

His eyes tear too, because _fuck_ , he has missed the twins. So fucking much. What the hell is wrong with him? He has only been around the children for four weeks, so why does not seeing them for a week feel much, much longer? 

“I missed you-“

“Me too,” he murmurs again, patting her gently on her back.

“-and I thought I did something wrong and that’s why you went away-“

“Oh sweetheart, no. Never, okay?” Shao Fei promises, and he has to look away before he starts crying himself, and wouldn’t that be embarrassing. “I wouldn’t go away just because you did anything.”

“Promise?”

“I promise. If I break my promise, I’ll eat all your vegetables forever and ever, okay?” 

At that, a distraught and sobbing Min Min finally looks up from her spot crying into Shao Fei’s jacket.

“Really?”

Shao Fei bursts out laughing, all the tension in his body leaving him that very second. _Of course,_ the mention of vegetables would get her attention.

Tang Yi removes his jacket and wraps it around Min Min. Looking at Shao Fei, he asks, “Shall we go home?”

“Will Fei _shushu_ come?”

Shao Fei wonders if he’s allowed, but Tang Yi’s eyes are warm and inviting, so different from that night in the hospital.

“Hnn,” he hums, smiling at Min Min. “Min Min is okay with Fei _shushu_ going back with you?”

Min Min nods so fervently that Shao Fei has to put a hand behind her neck and head, afraid that she is going to injure herself after all the trouble they went through. 

It is Shao Fei who carries Min Min all the way downstairs and into the car, where he sits at the back with her. Tang Yi makes no word of complaint. On the drive back to the house, Shao Fei talks to Min Min while Tang Yi makes the necessary calls home, to Jack, and then to Ah De.

“How did you find my house?” he asks. “I haven’t been back to that apartment in months. I live with Zhao _shushu,_ remember?”

Min Min shakes her head, leaning entirely into Shao Fei’s chest. “I forgot. I remember your address. I wrote it down, and I found a cab outside.”

Geez, wouldn’t the driver have found it weird that a five-year old was taking a cab on her own, Shao Fei thinks in worry. If Min Min got a dishonest cab driver, or if it had been some malicious predator in a car offering her a ride, what would have happened?

“Where did you get the money?”

“Piggy bank. Mo Mo and I broke the piggies.”

Shao Fei’s eyes snap to the rearview mirror incredulously, where Tang Yi so happens to be watching too, as if saying, _you didn’t think to check with Mo Mo first?_

A raise of both eyebrows - _I spoke straight with Ling jie when I got home, I didn’t actually… speak to him._

“And you just sat outside my door waiting for me to come home?” 

Min Min nods.

_Fuck,_ he thinks with feeling. If Tang Yi hadn’t come look for him, if Shao Fei didn’t think to try his own apartment, if someone had gotten to Min Min earlier before the both of them did… the many possibilities leave him shuddering in fear.

He’s going to have to talk to Min Min about this, but not tonight.

When they get back, Mo Mo is already in bed after crying himself to sleep, is what Ling _jie_ tells them. Tang Yi gets one of the guards on detail to send her home this late in the night, and then he gets to work in the kitchen.

For two people who are not friends and have hardly spoken to each other before this, they are pretty much in sync - Shao Fei wordlessly ushers Min Min upstairs for a hot bath, afraid that she’s going to catch a cold.

Mo Mo wakes up five minutes later even though Shao Fei tries to be as quiet as possible, and then it’s another round of sobbing and hugs. Shao Fei does not cry, but he comes really, really close.

A little under an hour later, Shao Fei sits at the dining table with the twins. The both of them sit so close that Shao Fei ends up feeding them both, and then Tang Yi settles down after placing the last dish on the table. 

He shifts Min Min over to him, then nudges the plate of pasta closer to Shao Fei, “You should eat too. You …look like you haven’t been eating well.”

It takes him a full minute to process what the man is saying to him, and when it does, Shao Fei nods with a small smile, hesitantly picking up a fork for himself. This entire situation reminds him of something, but he can’t really place it, not until Tang Yi and him both grab tissues to wipe at Min Min and Mo Mo’s messy mouths.

They look like an actual family, that’s what.

Shao Fei feels his cheeks heat at the thought. Damn it, but maybe he really needs a rest, because his brain is apparently all fried now.

Then Tang Yi cleans up, and Shao Fei gets tasked with tucking the drowsy children into bed. 

“You can put them in my room tonight,” Tang Yi says at the sink.

It’s way past their bedtime and with the emotional rollercoaster these two children went through today, it’s a miracle they did not crash face first into their supper earlier. Carrying the both of them upstairs strains his back a hell lot right now, but Shao Fei cannot bring himself to care.

He loves these two children, and he will carry them for as long as he’s allowed to.

“Fei _shushu,”_ Mo Mo mumbles as Shao Fei lowers him gently into his bed, “You won’t go? Don’t go.”

It’s getting late, but Shao Fei cannot bring himself to just leave. A part of him is afraid too, that this is a one-time thing, that Tang Yi is still going to chase him out tomorrow, and if that’s the case then Shao Fei wants to spend as much time as he can with the twins. He’s greedy like that.

The twins lie on the same bed tonight, and it’s easy for Shao Fei to sit on the floor against it and pat at their backs. He hums a song he remembers his grandfather singing to him when he was younger, trying to soothe them to sleep.

Shao Fei falls asleep like that and is none the wiser until a hand on his shoulder squeezes. He shifts from lazily drifting to consciousness immediately, but his body aches, and he’s cold. Shao Fei is so, so tired. He’s tired of being tired.

“Tang Yi-“

Hands help him up, and Shao Fei doesn’t register what is happening until the bright lights in the bathroom assault his senses. Blinking groggily, he turns to look at Tang Yi in confusion.

“What-“

The man reaches out and places what looks to be folded clothes and a towel on the bathroom counter, then says, “I drew a bath for you, and don’t fall asleep. You should stay here tonight. It’s really late.”

“Ah…” Shao Fei glances at his watch clumsily, “I can get a cab home-“

“Don’t make me feel like more of an asshole than I already feel,” Tang Yi sighs, gesturing at the tub. “Take a bath, and you can sleep with the twins tonight.”

“But-“

Tang Yi closes the bathroom door softly behind him, leaving Shao Fei alone in this massive bathroom. He stands there at a loss for a moment, but the steam coming off for the water in the tub is incredibly inviting and Shao Fei is so cold.

In the end, he strips and gets into the water. As he lowers himself into the tub, Shao Fei hisses as the water comes in contact with his back. While the burns he sustained from the explosion have long healed, the skin is still tender, not to mention the long, ugly scar down his back. The muscles there too are so tensed that Shao Fei thinks he might break something in that moment, but a minute later, he finally seats himself in the tub properly.

This is what heaven feels like, and he doesn’t ever want to leave. 

Somehow, Shao Fei manages to not fall asleep and after making sure he’s clean, that’s when he realizes he cannot actually get out of the tub alone.

Just as he’s contemplating how best he can get out of the tub without losing all his dignity, there’s a perfunctory knock on the door.

“You need help getting out of the tub?”

Shao Fei’s face turns red at the suggestion. Opening his mouth, he is about to say no when the door opens anyway, and Shao Fei kind of ducks back under the cloudy water. To his credit, Tang Yi doesn’t say anything but pick up the towel he left on the counter earlier. Uncaring of Shao Fei’s nudity, Tang Yi helps him sit up and supports most of his weight as Shao Fei attempts to stand on his own two feet.

The towel does a good job of covering him up. Well, most of him, anyway.

“Thank you,” he says softly, looking at the ceiling and willing his cheeks to stop flaming like that. “I- If I sleep here tonight where will you sleep?”

“There’re plenty of guest rooms here, and I do have to clear some work tonight since I’m taking tomorrow off,” Tang Yi answers, his voice low. “You can get to bed on your own?”

“Yeah! Of course,” he swallows, begging Tang Yi to just leave the damn bathroom already.

Tang Yi nods and makes his way to the door to give Shao Fei some privacy.

Before he goes, however, he pauses.

“I’m sorry for what I said to you that night,” Tang Yi actually apologizes, and Shao Fei literally jolts wrapped under the huge, fluffy towel. “It was uncalled for, and I know it wasn’t your fault. There’s no excuse for my behaviour that night. And…”

“And thank you, Meng Shao Fei,” he continues, his eyes earnest.

For the first time, Shao Fei thinks he’s talking to Tang Yi. Not Tang- _zong,_ not Min Min and Mo Mo’s _baba,_ but just… just Tang Yi.

“Apology accepted,” Shao Fei replies. “And you’re welcomed. I love them too, you know.”

Tang Yi looks at him for a moment longer, not replying. Then, Shao Fei is finally left alone. 

The trackpants and the jersey are a little long and slightly on the side of too tight, but he is too tired to care by this point. Tang Yi also left a disposable toothbrush under all the clothes.

By the time he falls into bed, Shao Fei is halfway asleep. Before he loses consciousness, however, Shao Fei inches closer to the twins, putting an arm over the both of them.

For the first time in a week, Shao Fei sleeps without any dreams.

===

Tang Yi comes into the room shortly after Shao Fei falls asleep.

He nearly laughs when he sees the position the man is in - he did not even get under the covers, simply flopping over them, dead to the world. It takes some maneuvering, but at the end of it, Tang Yi manages to pull the blanket over Shao Fei, tucking the ends under his chin. He shifts Min Min and Mo Mo higher up too, so their heads fall on the pillow.

It should be strange, having a man he does not know in his bed and accompanying his children, but Tang Yi doesn’t feel the urge to chase him away.

Leaning down, he kisses Min Min and Mo Mo on their heads lightly. His eyes land on Shao Fei’s slumbering face after.

In sleep, the man looks so much more relaxed and less tired. After some food in his stomach, some colour has returned to Shao Fei’s cheeks too, a far cry from the man he saw at Zhao Zi’s door earlier.

It takes him a minute to come to a decision. He might not know Shao Fei well, but he would like to. And for what he did to Shao Fei last week, Tang Yi is determined to make amends.

With one last look, Tang Yi pulls away. It’s going to be a long night in his office, but he needs time to think.

===

Shao Fei wakes in degrees. 

It’s warm and so toasty, the bed so soft under his whole body and it’s like he is wrapped up in a cloud. Moving his fingers and toes a little, he idly notes with surprise that his body doesn’t really ache, not the way it has the past few weeks. It’s still dark out, which means he managed to sleep only a little bit, but Shao Fei feels rested. 

There is also whispering and giggles in his vicinity, from children judging by the sound of it. Why would there be-

_Min Min and Mo Mo._ Of course.

The events of the night before come back to him and Shao Fei opens his eyes, only to see the twins peering at him curiously from where they’re seated on the bed.

“Ah… why’re you guys up so early?” Shao Fei asks, sitting up with a wince.

“Early?” asks Mo Mo, adorably confused.

“It’s lunch time, Fei _shushu,”_ Min Min adds.

“Wha-“ Shao Fei turns, because the room is still dark so how can it be morning already, much less afternoon?

Bright sunlight peeks out of the edges of the curtains, which have been drawn fully around the room. Shao Fei scrambles for his phone, realizing that he doesn’t know where it is, when Mo Mo pushes a familiar device under his nose.

And _holy-_ it’s ten minutes past 1pm in the afternoon.

“ _Baba_ says Fei _shushu_ is very tired and said we have to be quiet and not wake you up,” Mo Mo beams, moving in for a hug. 

“But you slept for so long,” Min Min frowns, crossing her arms. “So, we are here to wake you up. For lunch.”

Shao Fei groans inwardly in embarrassment. He’s been sleeping here, in Tang Yi’s bed, for so long? And the man just let him?

The twins drag him to the bathroom and force him to wash his face and brush his teeth. There’s a disposable razor kit laid out on the side too, and if he has already used up Tang Yi’s water, worn his spare clothes and slept in his bed, what is another incursion?

At least, that’s what Shao Fei tries to tell himself.

He is apprehensive as he heads outside, slowly walking down the stairs as the kitchen comes into full view. Someone is moving around in there, and it’s definitely not Ling _jie._

Tang Yi, in a soft white turtleneck, jeans wrapped around his long legs and a beige apron over his neck, looks up with a smile as Shao Fei comes down.

“About time,” he says, and Shao Fei is just struck speechless, because in the sunlight, in this space-

-the man is _gorgeous._ Shao Fei doesn’t really know what to do with that information.

“I made you breakfast for lunch since you didn’t have that. I heard from Jack that you like to drink coke, but it’s not good for you in the morning, so you can choose between fruit juice or milk. There is toast, eggs, ham and some fish porridge. Jack also said that you like strawberry jam and that you hate baked beans, so I didn’t make that.” Tang Yi continues, as if he makes breakfast for Shao Fei all the time.

“I think that’s the highest number of words you’ve ever said to me at one go,” Shao Fei blurts out like an idiot, because this whole situation is entirely surreal. “Also, is there anything that Jack _didn’t_ say?”

Tang Yi raises an eyebrow at that, then gestures at the table, “Sit.”

The twins are running around the living room squealing and giggling as they chase each other with cushions. Despite the ruckus, Shao Fei is calmed by the noise. It is as if the whole incident yesterday was a figment of his imagination, but that would not explain why he is here, sitting at the dining table and eating lunch with Tang Yi.

The food is delicious though. He had no idea Tang Yi could cook, since Ling _jie_ has done all the cooking since he started babysitting the twins. Shao Fei shoves a spoonful of porridge into his mouth.

Right at that moment, Tang Yi says, “Would you like to move in and look after Min Min and Mo Mo starting tomorrow?”

Shao Fei chokes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof this bij is going to take a break for a bit after these two chapters this week.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr if you wanna chat <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shao Fei moves in, Zhao Zi isn't so happy about that and Tang Yi has an epiphany. Also, a grocery trip for Shao Fei, Tang Yi and the twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all you lovelies, not too much fluff yet but fluff enough!! At the rate I'm going I should add 'slow burn' in the tags and I may also hit 100k words = 20 chapters of 6-7k words HAHAHA will I persevere? I really should move the other plot along gosh but more fluff first XD
> 
> Thank you @florbexter for the lovely beta <3 Muacks.

“Zhao Zi, you’ve been angry for two days. I’m leaving, you sure you still don’t want to talk to me?”

Zhao Zi can be quite stubborn when he wants to be, and right now he’s giving Shao Fei the ‘you’re a dumbass and why are you my best friend’ silent treatment, but he’s still helping Shao Fei fold his clothes and neatly placing them in the large duffel sitting on the bed.

It’s his last day at Zhao Zi’s house, and Jack is downstairs cooking up a celebratory dinner for some reason. Whether it’s because he’s glad that Shao Fei got his side job back or because he’s happy that Shao Fei is finally moving out of Zhao Zi’s house and returning Zhao Zi to him, the man already has four dishes and a soup planned out.

“Zhao Zi,” Shao Fei sighs finally, sitting down on the bed next to Zhao Zi. “I’m sorry, okay?”

“What are you even sorry about,” sniffs Zhao Zi, zipping up the bag with more force than necessary. “You’re just moving in with an asshole and spending time with him over me!”

Shao Fei shoots him a deadpan look at that.

Zhao Zi is silent for a while longer, but relents eventually, “Okay, I’m glad you’re moving out because Jack can move back in, but that doesn’t mean I don’t want you here!”

“I know,” Shao Fei soothes, bumping his shoulder against Zhao Zi’s. “You’re my best friend, of course I know. And I’m thankful you let me stay here for so long, and you took care of me really well.”

“Then why are you moving to that- that- Tang Yi’s place? He was so mean to you, and if you go over and he bullies you again I can’t be there to defend you!”

As ridiculous as that sounds, Shao Fei finds himself laughing, warmth sinking into his bones at Zhao Zi’s words. 

“It’s only temporarily. I’ve got a few months more to go on this mandatory leave thing, and honestly, I feel a bit safer if I can see Min Min and Mo Mo more often. If anything goes wrong, it’s not like my current apartment isn’t still available,” he points out. “But thank you, Zhao Zi.”

“ _Aiya,_ don’t be gross,” Zhao Zi stands up. “Well, you can come back anytime. If he bullies you, you have to call me! I’ll be there to pick you up and give him a piece of my mind-”

“Now who’s the one being gross?” Shao Fei teases.

===

_Two days earlier_

“Would you like to move in and look after Min Min and Mo Mo starting tomorrow?”

Tang Yi frowns, sliding his orange juice closer to Shao Fei as he coughs and beats at his chest. At the commotion, both the twins look up from where they’re playing and immediately run over, their little concerned faces entirely adorable.

“Fei _shushu,_ you okay?” asks Mo Mo.

“I-“ Shao Fei coughs one more time, then swallows, “Yeah, I’m good. Sorry, I choked on the food.”

Satisfied that their Fei _shushu_ isn’t going to die, the twins run back to the living room and continue right where they left off. Shao Fei turns his attention back to Tang Yi, looking at the man with incredulity.

“Sorry- hold on- you said, what? Move in?”

“Hmm,” Tang Yi hums in response, as if he were asking if he would like to stay for dinner, “Of course, I hope you’ll take your job back. It’s much more convenient for you to be here, and we’ve got plenty of rooms. More importantly, I’m worried that the kidnappers will try for Min Min and Mo Mo again.”

At that, Shao Fei quiets. Tang Yi does make a good point, but him moving in? That is beyond anything he would have imagined. Of course, a part of him really wants to accept the offer. He was intending to move back to his apartment anyway, and if it means he could… wake up to the twins, and spend more time with them? What is there not to want? Secondly, he’ll have access to good food every day without having to cook himself. Still, this is Tang Yi’s house, and he doesn’t want to impose.

“But… it’s a lot of trouble to go to,” Shao Fei protests half-heartedly.

“For the safety of Min Min and Mo Mo, nothing is too much trouble,” Tang Yi says. “I understand that it is an unconventional request, and don’t feel obligated to agree. The twins seem to like you a lot, and… you’re the only one I can trust now with looking after them, especially when I don’t know if the kidnapping is going to be one off thing.”

“You know I’d love to stay and look after them,” Shao Fei replies after a moment, setting his pair of chopsticks aside. “I just… after six months, by April this time or maybe even slightly earlier, I’ll have to go back to be a full-time police officer again. I don’t want my leaving eventually to hurt them.”

Tang Yi looks at him quietly for a moment, and then he smiles, looking rather pleased.

“It’s good that you thought of that, but I don’t think it’ll be a huge issue. After all, Min Min and Mo Mo have been looked after by my father, my sister, Jack, and some other relatives one after the other in the past few years before I had to look for babysitters for them. All of them still visit, they know they’re loved. Unless of course… you intend to have nothing to do with them after you get back to work,” he points out.

“You’ll let me spend time with them after I get back to work?” Shao Fei asks, eyes wide.

“Well, you’ve seen the hiring process and outcome,” Tang Yi says, his voice dry. “You can see them anytime you want to, and if in the process I get some free babysitting hours, I don’t see why that’s a problem.”

_You’re the only one I can trust now with looking after them,_ what Tang Yi just said echoes in Shao Fei’s mind.

“Are they okay with it?” asks Shao Fei.

Tang Yi turns his head in the direction of the living room and asks, “Min Min, Mo Mo, is it okay if Fei _shushu_ stays at our house for the next few months?”

“Okay!” the twins chorus immediately.

“Oh, then Fei _shushu_ will have to get better at the voices for storytelling time,” Min Min frowns next.

“More ice-cream!” Mo Mo beams, standing on the couch happily.

“They don’t seem to have a problem with it,” Tang Yi turns back to him with a small smile. “When would you like to move in?”

===

The door to Tang Yi’s mansion swings wide open, and Tang Yi is on the other side of the door, much to Shao Fei’s surprise. Shao Fei knows Tang Yi took yesterday off from work, and the man is dressed in comfortable joggers and a gray woolen jersey which means he’s not going into office anytime soon, but it’s a Tuesday afternoon.

They’re staring at each other again at the door, and Shao Fei has three bags with him, including one big luggage, but this time there are no wayward children breaking up the silence between them.

Finally, Tang Yi moves to the side and says, “The twins are asleep. Is that all you have?”

When Shao Fei steps past the door, Tang Yi easily swipes the handle of the huge luggage from Shao Fei’s hands, with a smile, Shao Fei says, sheepish, “Ah, thank you. Yeah, sorry I brought a lot, but the weather is getting colder, and I figured I might as well get everything.”

Tang Yi nods, “It’s not like we don’t have the space.”

“When are they returning to school?” asks Shao Fei.

“Tomorrow,” Tang Yi replies, heading for the stairs. “I’ll have to head back to work tomorrow too, so I’ll have to trouble you to look after them both.”

Opening the door at the end of the hallway on the second floor, Tang Yi shows Shao Fei in. 

“I’ll leave you to unpack, and if you need anything, we’re going to the supermarket at 5pm,” he continues.

“Okay, thanks, Tang- _zong_ ,” Shao Fei replies, still marveling at the amount of light coming into the room with the tall windows. 

The man pauses at the door.

“Tang Yi,” he says then, startling Shao Fei. “I think that’s what you called me a few days ago. We can leave the formalities aside for good.”

_Tang Yi,_ Shao Fei called him the day Min Min went missing, coming out of sleep where he had fallen asleep on Tang Yi’s bed after tucking the twins in. Shao Fei blinks, feeling his cheeks heat a little at the memory.

Clearing his throat, Shao Fei nods, “Okay, but only if you call me Shao Fei then. I’m not a Captain right now anyway.”

Tang Yi gives him a nod, before leaving Shao Fei to the privacy of his new room.

And then Shao Fei is left to unpack. It feels surreal he thinks, sitting on the soft bed that would probably do wonders for his back. It’s a spacious room, a bed in the middle, a table lined up against the windows on his right, floor-to-ceiling cabinets on his left. There are small decorative pieces here and there so the room doesn’t look too bare. 

It takes him a full hour to get all his clothes packed into the drawers and hung up on hangars. Shao Fei doesn’t actually have a lot of things other than clothes, but now that winter is approaching, he brought all the winter jackets and sweaters from his apartment over as well. A photo of him and his mentors, Li Zhen _jie_ and Shi _lao da_ go on the table, as does a laptop. 

The bathroom is also fully stocked with everything he needs. Shao Fei isn’t sure if there’s anything he needs but going with Tang Yi to the supermarket if the twins are going along sounds like a good idea.

He spends the rest of the afternoon with Min Min and Mo Mo, who only seem incredibly happy to have him around again as they tug at his hands until he sits down cross-legged on the floor between them. He’s not looking at the time at all, and when Tang Yi knocks on the door, the three of them have identical looks of guilt turning around to look at him, as if both children and the adult were caught with their hands down a cookie jar.

“If we don’t go to the supermarket now, we won’t make it in time for dinner,” Tang Yi points out. “Min Min and Mo Mo, go get a drink downstairs, we’re leaving in five minutes.”

“Is Fei _shushu_ coming with us?” asks Mo Mo, already putting his arms around Shao Fei’s neck and leaning into his hold. “Fei _shushu,_ are you coming with us?”

“With you hanging around me like a limpet, I suppose I don’t have a choice,” Shao Fei laughs, standing up with both children in his arms, and then he laughs again when Mo Mo asks what a ‘limpet’ is.

Shao Fei notes that while Tang Yi is driving today, there’s a car following behind them, no doubt the bodyguards on shift. He’s once again reminded of the kidnapping attempt a little less than two weeks ago and he can’t help but take note of his surroundings, cataloguing every car that passes them by and remembering the route they’re taking to the supermarket. It’s a habit by profession, unfortunately, and he has not forgotten why Tang Yi offered his home to him.

The bodyguards are unobtrusive, and two of them are even dressed in civvies to blend in better with the crowd. For the most part, Shao Fei is able to ignore them.

“It’s my turn in the trolley!” Min Min says, raising her hand when Tang Yi grabs one.

When Shao Fei looks at Tang Yi in confusion, Tang Yi snorts, amused, “There’s only one trolley seat because we only need one trolley, so the twins take turns. Before we had this system, the two of them would fight for the spot and each time ended up in tears.”

Mo Mo ends up with one hand in Shao Fei’s, and his other holding onto a piece of Tang Yi’s jeans, as the four of them walk down the vegetable aisle.

“… what do you like to eat?” Tang Yi turns to Shao Fei and asks, a packet of carrots in one hand, only to see Shao Fei with a huge packet of small red chilis in his. “I’m guessing you like spicy food then.”

Shao Fei scratches at the back of his head as he laughs, “Something like that. Oh! You have to try mapo tofu with coke, have you had it before?”

Tang Yi eyes the packet of chili in the trolley with apprehension. It’s not that he can’t eat spicy food, but that is a lot of chili, and… with coke? He hasn’t cooked anything spicy in a while especially because the twins can’t tolerate spiciness.

When they get to the drink’s aisle, Shao Fei does indeed get a 1.5 bottle liter of coke.

Although Tang Yi’s never had it before, imagining how spicy dishes and coke meld together in the mouth makes him think that perhaps, he should not let Shao Fei cook any time in the near future while they’re living together under a single roof.

It takes Shao Fei an embarrassingly long while to realize that other shoppers in the supermarket are staring at them, and when he sees how some of them are whispering and pointing, he wonders what exactly the problem is. Following their gazes and looking down at himself, the twins and Tang Yi, Shao Fei is about to ask if Tang Yi is a celebrity in the supermarkets when it dawns on him.

They look like two fathers bringing their two children out on a grocery trip, especially with the way they’re putting items into the trolley, and with Shao Fei ruffling at Min Min and Mo Mo’s hair occasionally and Tang Yi asking them what juices they would like to have, they just look like a married couple. While Taiwan’s laws on gay marriage changed the year before, it’s still not quite common to see same sex couples flaunting their relationship in public like this, _not that he and Tang Yi are in any sort of relationship-_

As much as he wants to step away with Mo Mo so people don’t get the wrong idea, he knows it’s wiser to stick together for security purposes, for the twins, in any case.

Tang Yi doesn’t seem to have noticed, as he asks, “Ling- _jie_ says you like to eat noodles, shall we have that tonight?”

“Ah, I’m good with anything,” Shao Fei puts up a hand quickly, “I’m not a fussy eater at all.”

“It’s alright,” Tang Yi replies, tossing the packet of _mian xian_ into the trolley. “It’s your first day with us after all, I’ll cook us all a nice dinner.”

“ _Baba,_ can we have sausage?” Min Min asks, already reaching out for the canned sausages.

“Luncheon meat!” Mo Mo beams, letting go of Shao Fei and Tang Yi to rush to the shelf.

Together, the twins present their loot to Shao Fei and Tang Yi, respectively.

It’s not exactly a funny scene, but somehow, both men burst out laughing.

“Okay, you can have your sausage, but only this time, okay? Canned sausages aren’t good for you,” Tang Yi pinches at Min Min’s nose. “And Mo Mo, give the can to your Fei _shushu_ so he can put it in the trolley.”

It’s an enjoyable outing, and they make it through checkout without any trouble at all. Then, the four of them head back to the house and Tang Yi cooks while Shao Fei watches Frozen 2 on cable with the twins.

And much to his surprise, there’s mapo tofu and coke at the dinner table later. Tang Yi draws the line at trying the combination, but after Min Min and Mo Mo say that it looks tasty, he relents.

Shao Fei frowns in bemusement as Tang Yi stands from the table and heads to the kitchen to pour himself some iced water after only a tiny sip of coke. The twins’ high-pitched giggles follow as they watch their _baba_ suffer. It’s not that bad, is it?

What a pity it is that Tang Yi can cook but cannot appreciate the fine art of tasting and eating food.

After dinner and showers for the twins, Shao Fei gets to see Tang Yi do story time in person for the first time.

Until now, Shao Fei still isn’t quite sure what he’s doing here, even though he agreed to move in to look after the twins. He thought it would be a little more awkward, a little more uncomfortable, but standing here at the door, watching as Tang Yi does all the five different voices in the story perfectly, animated in a way Shao Fei has never seen before-

He feels _settled,_ something he hasn’t been in months. Everything should be strange to him, the new environment and having to deal with Tang Yi when he was mostly absent before, but Shao Fei isn’t as bothered as he expected to be.

“Goodnight,” Tang Yi murmurs a while later, pressing kisses to the twins’ foreheads as they blink sluggishly, on the edge of sleep.

“Nigh’ nigh’ _baba,”_ the twins chorus.

Shao Fei retreats from the room as Tang Yi leaves, closing the door softly behind him.

“Hmm,” Shao Fei smiles, not quite sure what to say now that there’s the two of them only left, “I’ll go to bed then, goodnight.”

Tang Yi nods, “Goodnight.”

Before Shao Fei can escape into his new room, however, Tang Yi’s voice sounds again, and Shao Fei sucks in a breath as he hears his name, “Shao Fei, thank you. For everything.”

What _is_ his dumb heart doing? It feels like it’s about to burst, this failure of an organ.

“You and I aren’t strangers anymore, there’s no need for thanks between us,” he grins in response, turning around with a smile that’s a little too enthusiastic. “We’re… I guess we’re kind of friends now? Aside from the fact that you’re my direct employer, but... we’re friends, so don’t worry about it.”

Tang Yi has to smirk at that, and he feels an indescribable need to tease the man, “Friends? I wouldn’t go that far. Maybe… half a friend.”

“Half?” And _now_ he’s offended, “Tang Yi, you’re really stingy you know that? What do you even mean by half? Can you even be half a friend-“

“Goodnight, Shao Fei,” Tang Yi enunciates, cutting him off and moving into his own room.

_I’ll show him half a friend,_ Shao Fei scoffs.

===

The good thing is that Shao Fei can wake up slightly later because he doesn’t have to travel far to get to Min Min and Mo Mo these days. It’s a simple 10 second walk down the corridor to wake the twins up for school. He still gets to tie up Min Min’s hair, and from the opposite side and slightly ajar door, Shao Fei can see Tang Yi moving around his room, getting ready for the day.

They have breakfast together. Since the kidnapping incident, to focus security efforts in one place, Tang Yi will send the twins to school on his way to work until the police come back to them with the results of their investigations. Shao Fei doesn’t exactly have to follow, but he’s already dressed and ready to go, so he does. The four of them squeeze into the back seats. with Wei Jie and Ah De seated in front.

“Hello,” Shao Fei greets out of courtesy, and while Wei Jie smiles back warmly, Ah De’s response is a little colder as he gives him only a curt nod.

When they arrive, Shao Fei leaves the car with the twins. It’s their first day back at school after the kidnapping attempt and he wants to have a talk with the teachers for precaution’s sake. The window rolls down behind him, and Tang Yi asks, “You sure you don’t want me to drop you off back at the house?”

“No need,” Shao Fei grins, waving him off. “Thanks! I’ll come pick them up later.”

Tang Yi came across as a cold asshole when Shao Fei first met him, protected by wealth and his bodyguards and the crisp, well-fitting suits forming the man’s armor, but in the past few days, Shao Fei is a little embarrassed at having gone to conclusions that quick, because Tang Yi is…

He is humorous, meticulous, a good cook, and can be quite considerate when he wants to be. After all, he is Min Min and Mo Mo’s father, and they were brought up with love and care, so it is impossible for Tang Yi to be… that terrible in personality.

As Tang Yi mentioned yesterday, they are friends. Well, _half_ friends.

“Then you be careful on your own, and take care of the two of them,” Tang Yi replies.

They watch as the car drives off.

“Let’s go!” Shao Fei points at the school’s entrance.

“Go go!” the twins giggle, and Mo Mo jumps ahead, excited to be back at school and the horrors of the kidnapping far behind him.

Shao Fei marvels at how quickly children recover.

Later, over at Zhao Zi’s house and stealing some of the bento set that Jack made for Zhao Zi as he waits for the twins to be dismissed from school, Shao Fei asks, “Did you guys find out who was behind the kidnapping?”

Zhao Zi looks up, glasses sitting adorably on the bridge of his nose. 

“If you don’t tell me, I’m going to look for the Chief directly,” Shao Fei raises an eyebrow. 

Well… it isn’t exactly a drug bust and seeing that Shao Fei has been looped in as half a security detail for the twins, Zhao Zi doesn’t see a need to hide the investigation from Shao Fei.

“The two men aren’t saying anything,” Zhao Zi finally answers, then squints when Shao Fei snatches another slice of wagyu beef, “We’ve checked the van, the plates, surveillance cameras, bank accounts, everything. They’ve both got criminal records for stealing and assault, but I think kidnapping is a new one. Someone definitely paid them off and paid them for their silence as well.”

“Which team is on the case?”

“Team Two, and Yu Qi is helping out as well, it’s been quite recently for us,” Zhao Zi says. “Chief was saying that we should all have a meal next week. He wants to see how you’re doing, catch up.”

“I should be free on Wednesday evening,” Shao Fei agrees, and it’s been a long while since he spoke to the team together. “So, when are you going to tell me what’s going on between you and Jack? That ring is pretty significant.”

“Wh- What- Why’re you asking about that?!”

Zhao Zi’s face is entirely red now, and now Shao Fei really has to know.

“So, did he propose? What? Zhao Zi, we’re best friends, and you can’t get married without telling me!”

“We aren’t- We aren’t getting married!!! It’s not even a proposal, there was no proposal!”

“Yeah, that’s why you’re blushing every time I mention the ring, and why aren’t you wearing it?”

“He- He asked me to hold onto it for him,” Zhao Zi mumbles finally, tugging at the necklace chain absently. “It’s the only thing he has left from his family, and he asked me to keep it safe for him, so it’s the safest when it’s around my neck, okay? I don’t even know if he wants me to wear it! He said safekeep, right?”

For a moment, Shao Fei really pities Jack for falling in love with an oblivious dumbass like Zhao Zi.

“Okay,” he says, putting up both hands, because this seems like a conversation he should be having with Jack, and not with Zhao Zi. 

Returning to their previous topic, Shao Fei says, “If there are any updates on the case, let me know asap, okay?”

“I will,” Zhao Zi agrees. “Only for that one, because I like the twins too.”

“… is Tang Yi usually involved in kidnappings or anything similar? I’m locked out of the system and if you can help me to check…” Shao Fei suggests, sitting closer to Zhao Zi.

“I think Team Two did check out Tang Yi’s old cases when they looked into the kidnapping, but the search didn’t turn anything up. Why, you got an idea?”

“Nothing, I want to be thorough,” Shao Fei replies. “Just send me whatever you have.”

“Why the sudden interest in Tang Yi?”

Shao Fei jolts when the question comes, Zhao Zi moving his face so close to Shao Fei’s that Shao Fei leans back as far as he can, his eyes wide.

“Unless… you like him?”

“What-“ Shao Fei shoves at Zhao Zi, his cheeks tinging a little red, “What the fuck, Zhao Zi? How can I- he’s my boss!”

At the answer, Zhao Zi nods, satisfied with Shao Fei’s response. “Good, because I won’t approve if the both of you get together. He was terrible to you, Shao Fei.”

“What- Zhao Zi, do you really think you’re my mother or something? I still need your approval on dating?”

“I don’t care, he was mean to you and you deserve someone who’s good to you, Ah Fei!”

===

For two people entirely unfamiliar with each other, Shao Fei and Tang Yi fall into routines that include the other rather quickly, so naturally that they don’t even have to think much about it. Shao Fei would be a little bit more worried about that if he weren’t focused entirely on Min Min and Mo Mo. It isn’t that different from what he was doing previously, but now that the twins have access to him all the time, Shao Fei spends most of his day and evenings with them. 

The first time he does story time with Tang Yi and the twins, Shao Fei ends up doing the voices wrong again, and this time he not only has two children staring at him, but a surprised and very much amused Tang Yi. Then the man is laughing, snorting under his breath, and Shao Fei flushes with embarrassment.

“Min Min said you weren’t very good at the voices and I didn’t quite believe her,” Tang Yi manages to say after. “Even Jack can-

“I’m not very good at this,” Shao Fei sulks, “Better let your _baba_ do it.”

“You can take narration,” Tang Yi points out. “The three of us can do the rest.”

Storytime with the four of them together becomes common after that. It’s in the quiet of the night, with Min Min and Mo Mo squashed between them and sharing a picture book together that Shao Fei feels closer to Tang Yi than he’s ever been. Here, Shao Fei doesn’t have to think about his job, doesn’t have to remember the explosion, or his physiotherapy sessions, the occasional nightmares, or that he’s feeling out of his depth because he can’t remember a day when he wasn’t being a police officer, or working towards it. 

He dozes off during one of these sessions a week later, earlier than Min Min and Mo Mo. All three Tangs look towards him when he misses a line, but he’s fast asleep, bent over on his side so his head is resting on top of Mo Mo’s upright pillow.

“It’s time for sleep,” Tang Yi smiles, ruffling at the twin’s hair. “Your Fei _shushu_ is ready for bed, so the both of you should be too.”

“Does Fei _shushu_ want a goodnight kiss?” Min Min asks, blinking at Tang Yi. “Like the way _baba_ gives us goodnight kisses.”

Tang Yi can’t help but smile at that, and he nods.

As quietly as two children can manage, both Min Min and Mo Mo turn in unison and lean towards Shao Fei. The man hardly stirs as the children plant two kisses on his cheek. 

Tang Yi tucks the them in, before going over to Shao Fei’s side.

Gently, he shakes at Shao Fei’s arm, “Shao Fei.”

“… hmm?” the mumble comes, Shao Fei’s eyes peeling apart reluctantly.

“You can’t sleep like this,” Tang Yi says, remembering the last time Shao Fei slept upright in this very room. “Min Min and Mo Mo are asleep, so you should go back to your room.”

“Ah,” Shao Fei gets to his feet, looking at the two children who already settled under the covers. “Okay, we finished the book?”

“Not yet. There’s still the last chapter to go,” Tang Yi says, and with his hand still around Shao Fei’s arm, he guides the man out. “You okay? You seem a little tired today.”

Shao Fei inhales deeply, shaking his head to clear the grogginess before saying, “Hmm… nothing much. Physio for my back hasn’t been helping, it aches at night, and I can’t sleep. Sorry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep.”

“Is it still hurting now?”

“A little,” Shao Fei admits. “But I’ll take some meds and I should be fine for the night. Erm… if there’s nothing else, I’ll go back to my room first-” 

Then a thought comes to him and he smiles at Tang Yi, the curve of his lips warm, “Don’t stay up too late, I heard you talking to Jack earlier.”

He moves to go, but Tang Yi holds onto his arm tight.

“… Tang Yi?” asks Shao Fei, confused.

Tang Yi stares at him for a moment, as if considering whether or not to speak next. 

“What is it? Is something wrong?” Shao Fei is frowning now, concerned.

“Will a massage help?” Tang Yi asks, and Shao Fei freezes, completely blindsided by the offer. “You should try it and see if it helps. I’ll come over with oil.”

“Ah, it’s fine!” Shao Fei blurts, oddly panicking, “It’s- I don’t want to trouble you, and didn’t you say you are busy? Medication works well too-“

Tang Yi drags Shao Fei over to his room to pick up the massage oil and is about to move the both of them back to Shao Fei’s room when Tang Yi sees his own bed. It’s not as if the man hasn’t already slept in his bed, and Tang Yi doesn’t want to hear another word of refusal from Shao Fei’s lips. If the man is hurting, then there’s no harm in trying.

It’s too late to run when Shao Fei ends up lying flat on Tang Yi’s bed, and at the man’s expectant look, Shao Fei relents. Taking off his sweater, Shao Fei lies on his front on the bed, wondering just what the hell has gotten into Tang Yi today. They’re more like friends these days than not, but Tang Yi isn’t usually this spontaneous.

Tang Yi’s eyes rove over Shao Fei’s back silently, for a moment too long because Shao Fei twists his neck to see Tang Yi looking at him and knows what he’s looking at immediately.

“The burns are better now,” he says, “And it doesn’t hurt as much anymore. I’ll always have the scars, the doctor said. Sorry, does it bother you?”

He feels Tang Yi’s weight on his waist as the man settles over him, and before his back can twinge in protest to the additional weight, Shao Fei feels Tang Yi’s hands on his skin.

Shivering involuntarily, Shao Fei stays still as Tang Yi’s fingers trail lightly over the burn scars.

“This must’ve hurt for a while,” Tang Yi finally says.

Shao Fei huffs in amusement, “In the first few weeks it itched like hell too. Never been so glad for all the damaged skin to peel off my back.”

He hears the massage oil bottle opening, and then Tang Yi’s hands are back, this time on his lower back.

“… where did you even learn this?” Shao Fei asks, and then positively melts into the bed when Tang Yi’s hands start moving.

Shao Fei barely resists moaning out loud, because that would be _really_ embarrassing.

“Andy taught me, and Jin Tang actually,” Tang Yi replies. “He’s interested in things like that, and it helps, especially when I have a headache.”

“Ah, that Andy? The three of you must’ve been friends for a while then.”

“They’re the only friends I have,” comes Tang Yi’s soft reply.

Shao Fei smiles a little at that, “Well, if you would just admit that we’re actually friends instead of _half_ a friend, you might have another one.”

Tang Yi doesn’t reply to that, and soon enough, the comfortable sensation on his back and the gentle hands carefully working out the kinks in his muscles make sleep hard to resist. His sleep has been restless in the past few nights, and with the ache slowly ebbing away, Shao Fei tries his best to stay awake. 

“Feeling better?” Tang Yi’s voice sounds in his ears, a little muffled.

“… hnn,” Shao Fei hums, blinking, the movement slow and languid. 

He doesn’t recall this, but it takes only another minute of Tang Yi’s ministrations for Shao Fei to fall entirely asleep in Tang Yi’s bed.

Once he’s asleep, Tang Yi climbs off Shao Fei gingerly, careful not to jostle and wake him. He helps Shao Fei to wear his sweater, because it is winter and sleeping half naked isn’t a good idea, even though the heating system running through the house is working well. 

Tang Yi pulls the covers over Shao Fei and leaves him there in his bed.

Unfortunately, he really does have to work. And with one last look, Tang Yi switches off the lights in his room and closes the door behind him.

W _hat am I doing,_ he asks himself later, seated in his study and distracted from reading the documents open on his laptop.

The image of Shao Fei’s back and his scars are stark in his mind, and Tang Yi is a little troubled at how much he wanted to kiss his way down Shao Fei’s skin earlier.

He’s fond of Shao Fei, that much is clear. Tang Yi has never been the kind of person to deny his feelings, but he’s not entirely sure how it happened. Was it when Shao Fei went to find Min Min with him, or earlier? All he knows is, seeing Shao Fei asleep in his bed makes him want the man there for as long as Tang Yi can keep him.

Does Shao Fei feel the same way? Sometimes, Tang Yi thinks he can see it in his eyes, and the way he gets all flustered and embarrassed when Tang Yi comes too close. At the end of the day, Tang Yi is after all, a single father with two children.

Would Shao Fei be willing to be a part of this family?

The thought scares him. Tang Yi can’t believe he’s actually thinking about it. In the years since he’s had Min Min and Mo Mo, dating seriously has been more or less off the table for him. He doesn’t trust anyone with the twins, and the three of them come as a package. There’s no picking and choosing the parts they want. What if he’s thinking too much and reading it all wrong, and Shao Fei only wants Min Min and Mo Mo?

Every time Shao Fei asks him if he’s coming back home for dinner, every time Tang Yi sees him laughing and entertaining his children, when Shao Fei dozes off in the twins’ beds, on the couch, in _his_ bed, when Shao Fei beams and says bye when he drops them off at the school, and even when Shao Fei teases him loudly for not being able to drink coke and eat spicy food at the same time — these are the things he thinks about, ever since Shao Fei moved in.

Well, Tang Yi surmises, he’s already got the man in his house.

All he needs to do is find some way to make him stay forever.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shao Fei finds himself in bed with Tang Yi a little more often and Tang Yi is ready to get his man. Jack makes an important decision after a talk with Shao Fei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with more!!! Fluff!! Literal sleeping together in a bed!!! Min Min and Mo Mo!!! If you guys don't already know, sleeping in bed together like just SLEEPING is like my kryptonite, it's equivalent to you know, ankle reveals in the Victorian times or smth.
> 
> Thanks my love @florbexter for the beta.

He’s in a familiar bed, lying on his side and snuggling under the covers. There’s a faint scent of jasmine in the air, very much like the shampoo and body wash that Tang Yi has in his bathroom. Shao Fei inhales deeply, opening his eyes slowly.

Tang Yi is lying opposite him on the other side of the bed, under the same blanket with only a bed robe wrapped around him, his fringe falling over his eyes. He looks so soft, almost like a different person to the Tang Yi that Shao Fei usually sees. This Tang Yi is at ease and relaxed entirely into the bed and pillows. If Shao Fei reaches out right this moment, he wouldn’t even have to stretch to touch him.

The realization dawns on him then, that Tang Yi, his _boss_ , is close enough to touch and sleeping in the same bed as him. Shao Fei sits up immediately, eyes wide.

At the abrupt movement, Shao Fei tugging the blankets up with him, Tang Yi stirs. His eyelashes flutter as his eyes peel open slowly, and Shao Fei is glued to where he is. He can’t remember what happened last night — why is he in the same bed as Tang Yi? 

The man’s eyes focus directly on him. Shao Fei jolts, because what is he doing, he should be getting out of the bed _right now_ \- 

He moves, inching backwards until he falls _out_ of bed, and maybe into a hole so he would never see the light of day again, because, _how could he?!_

Shao Fei barely moves before Tang Yi’s hand emerges from the cocoon of covers and grabs at his wrist gently.

“How’s your back?” he asks, blinking sleep out of his eyes still, but his concern is all for Shao Fei. 

He remembers Tang Yi’s hands on his back, pressing carefully, working out the kinks in his muscles and it’s a surprise to find that he is, indeed, well-rested after a few consecutive sleepless nights. It’s a little embarrassing though, because this is the… what, second time he’s been caught in Tang Yi’s bed now?

The worst thing is Shao Fei doesn’t remember falling asleep after the massage, and what if he said something in his sleep or dreams? And once again, _why_ is Tang Yi sleeping in the same bed as he?

“I-“ Shao Fei swallows, his huge eyes blinking adorably, “It’s… better?”

Tang Yi’s amusement is apparent as he sits up, “Is that a question or an answer?”

Shao Fei goes red, his mind entirely blank — Tang Yi is in the same bed as he, and he’s not making a big deal about it, but they spent the entire night _in the same bed, barely an arm’s length away from each other-_

Taking pity on the man, Tang Yi releases his hand and moves to shift out of bed. He hasn’t felt this energetic or eager to start the day in a long while, and it could be because it’s the weekend and there’s nothing urgent for him to handle at the office, but Tang Yi knows it’s because he spent the night with Shao Fei next to him. He doesn’t remember the last time he spent the night with someone like this — the act of just falling asleep next to each other quietly is more intimate than a lot of tumbling in the sheets he’s done these few years.

He could get used to it.

“Sleep more,” Tang Yi says, heading to his wardrobe and pulling out the clothes for the day, “You haven’t been sleeping well.”

Catching a glance of Shao Fei’s red cheeks and him still gaping like a fish, Tang Yi realizes that the man is unlikely to go back to sleep. Not here anyway. 

Changing his mind, Tang Yi asks instead, “Want to make breakfast with me? It’s Saturday, so I’m making Min Min’s favourite pancakes and omelette.”

At the sound of food, Shao Fei looks up, “Ah… breakfast? Yeah, I’ll join you.”

“Hnn, see you in the kitchen whenever you’re ready,” Tang Yi leaves Shao Fei with a small smile, before shutting the bathroom doors behind him.

Once he’s alone, Shao Fei struggles to get out from under the covers because he’s wrapped in layers of the thick, comfortable duvet. He all but flees from Tang Yi’s room and Shao Fei doesn’t know why, but it feels like he’s doing the walk of shame in the few steps it takes for him to move between Tang Yi’s room to his own.

It’s only after he’s safely ensconced in his room that Shao Fei falls to his knees, his back sliding against the smooth wood until he touches the floor.

He’s breathing a little funny, he thinks as he presses a hand to his chest.

_Have you lost your mind, Meng Shao Fei!_

All he can see is Tang Yi sleeping across from him, the image filling his every thought. As he shakes his head to clear his mind, it gets worse — now he’s remembering the way Tang Yi touched him last night, his every smile that has become more frequent now that Shao Fei has moved in and is seeing the man more often, the way he looks in the car in the mornings when he sends the twins to school, Tang Yi getting ready for the day, the door to his room opened as he walks about half naked.

“You’ve lost it,” Shao Fei mumbles, facepalming, “You’ve completely lost it, Meng Shao Fei, have you not gotten laid in so long that you’re lusting after your boss?!”

When sitting there doesn’t erase Tang Yi from his brain, Shao Fei leans back and knocks the back of his head against the wood twice.

He’s gone and done it now.

===

Between the both of them, Shao Fei is more suited for dishwashing than any sort of cooking, but Tang Yi has been cooking with him in the past few weekends more often than not. After all, Shao Fei is a little embarrassed to be paid to eat and sleep here, his job aside, so he hangs out in the kitchen when Tang Yi is cooking.

“Didn’t you say you were making pancakes and omelette? What’s the rice for?” Shao Fei asks, rinsing the rice at the sink.

“I’m making porridge as well, I’ve got some _youtiaos,_ and weren’t you complaining of indigestion at dinner yesterday?” Tang Yi answers idly, as if he does this all the time for Shao Fei, “Better for you to have porridge. No coke today as well-“

Before Shao Fei can feel the slightest bit touched that the man was paying attention, he scowls, “But! Aiya, my indigestion was only for last night, I’m feeling totally fine now.”

“Drink coke tomorrow,” Tang Yi negotiates, “I’ll get Ling- _jie_ to buy a full bottle. There’s milk in the fridge and I can make apple juice if you want that.”

“… you’re so stingy,” Shao Fei mumbles under his breath. At that, Tang Yi turns with a raised eyebrow, “Or I can make tea-“

“Ah, no tea! Tang Yi, you-“ Shao Fei huffs, before he quickly decides, “Apple juice. But don’t we have oranges as well? Orange juice is good-“

“Apple juice is sweeter, orange juice is a little more acidic-“

_Does he think I’m a kid,_ Shao Fei wonders incredulously.

“I’ll go wake the twins,” he says, setting the pot of rice beads on the counter next to Tang Yi, and he’s certainly sulking as he stalks off upstairs with loud footsteps.

Tang Yi only snorts, shaking his head.

In the weeks living together, while Tang Yi is at work most of the time, he is actually making an effort to pay more attention when he is actually at home. Shao Fei’s habit of having spicy food with coke is a recipe for indigestion, and while the man is unlikely to get diabetes from his high coke intake, he is still drinking too much of the soft drink for it to be healthy. Shao Fei is fond of Ling- _jie_ ’s minced meat noodles and fried rice, and Tang Yi overheard him telling her that it’s because his dad used to cook these two dishes best when he was younger. 

Shao Fei likes to shift around the bed in sleep, although he tends to keep to the left side of the bed. When it rains, the man gets all quiet and contemplative, his eyes always trained on the windows leading outside. He’s able to sit through all three Minion movies but switches the channel quickly when HBO is showing a horror movie. 

Recently, his video searches include creative ways to tying long hair and also shoelaces, and elementary science-related questions for the twins’ homework. His KKBOX search history, connected to the TV in the living room, tells Tang Yi that he’s been playing ‘Into the Unknown’ on repeat for the month.

He likes to sulk and pout when he gets annoyed, but Shao Fei is only ever annoyed at small, inconsequential things. With the twins, with Tang Yi, he’s only ever patient and ready with bright eyes and a warm smile. 

Nowadays, when he’s working late into the night, Shao Fei turns up for a few minutes before he sleeps with a mug of coffee mixed with a little milk and sugar, just the way he likes it. Tang Yi likes looking up to a knock on his door, only to see Shao Fei standing at the doorway, looking so soft in his sweater and joggers, his feet tucked into furry bedroom slippers.

Shao Fei just… fits. He slotted himself into the twin’s lives, into _his_ life quietly.

As if he has always belonged there.

At that thought, Tang Yi frowns.

They haven’t come close to finding out who’s been sending him the threatening letters, and the frequency of the letters have increased. Jack is currently handling it quietly with the police, but Tang Yi is still uneasy.

Now with Shao Fei and the twins all under his roof, he should feel safer with Shao Fei protecting the twins, but if the threat turns out to be serious. Tang Yi isn’t willing to gamble with the twins’ lives-

-or Shao Fei’s life.

“Tang Yi,” Shao Fei’s voice interrupts his thoughts, and he turns to the dining table where Min Min and Mo Mo are already seated with his son rubbing at his eyes, looking as if he’s about to slide off the chair and fall off at any time, “Min Min wants to go for a picnic, and the weather looks quite good today, if you’re not busy, shall we…”

“ _Baba,_ Xiao Na is going to the park with her _mama_ today, and I want to go,” Min Min interjects helpfully. “Can we, _baba?_ She said her _mama_ packs sandwiches and juice and-“

“And chicken nuggets?” asks Mo Mo, suddenly awake.

Tang Yi glances at the sky through the glass windows, and it does look like it’s going to stay sunny all day. 

He’s pretty sure he has never taken the kids out for a picnic before. A part of him wants to say no, to brush it off with ‘ _next time’,_ but with the hope in not only the twins’ eyes, but Shao Fei’s eyes too, how can he say no?

“We can.” 

The twins cheer and Shao Fei beams, heading over to the table to exchange hi-fives with them.

“But you’re both wearing the thicker jackets, and no chicken nuggets,” Tang Yi says, trying to be stern, and at Mo Mo’s crestfallen expression, he adds, “However, we can buy ice-cream. No running off without me or your Fei _shushu._ ”

“We’ll be good, _baba!”_ they chorus.

It’s likely they’ll get into some form of trouble or end up tossing bugs in some unsuspecting person’s laps, but Tang Yi will cross that bridge when they get to it.

“Ah, Zhao Zi asks if he and Jack can come too,” Shao Fei says suddenly, “Jack says he’ll bring doughnuts and beancurd.”

“Tell him he can come if he makes his beef fried rice,” Tang Yi calls out.

“Good idea,” Shao Fei returns, frantically typing back.

===

“You look like you’re doing well,” is Jack’s first comment to him, sitting right next to him on the wide picnic mat.

Shao Fei blinks from where he’s leaning into two cushions that Tang Yi brought with him.

“More well-rested, a little happier,” Jack continues with a knowing look.

A distance away, Zhao Zi is playing with Min Min, Mo Mo and Min Min’s friend Xiao Na, blowing bubbles and letting the children run around trying to catch at them. There are several bodyguards with them today, all hiding inconspicuously in the trees and what not. The bodyguard detail changes every few days, all vetted by Jack.

“Ah… I adjusted a little faster than I expected,” Shao Fei admits, scratching at his head.

He snatches a glance at Jack, his flaming red hair a little blinding, and well, he might get a knife to the gut for this, but he for the sake of Zhao Zi’s happiness, Shao Fei supposes he has to take one for the team.

“So, Zhao Zi told me you gave him a ring,” Shao Fei broaches the topic carefully.

“Is that all he told you?” Jack replies, keeping his voice even, but Shao Fei can feel the darkening mood radiating off the man anyway.

“You know that’s Zhao Zi right? Zhao Zi who, before you, has never had a real relationship, who thought that you were really hungry and went to cook instant noodles for you when you tried to flirt with him by asking if he would _feed_ you?” Shao Fei asks, air quoting the word ‘feed’ with a grimace, “You can’t just throw a ring at him and not make it clear what you’re asking.”

“I thought I was plenty clear. It’s the only thing I have left from my past, and I gave it to him, but he didn’t say anything and just kept the ring,” Jack points out, but he sounds a little thoughtful now.

“You need to ask,” Shao Fei rolls his eyes. “With actual words. Also, you know there are certain ways to go about proposals, right? While Zhao Zi might not look it, you should know best what a silly romantic he is. I bet when you _kind of_ asked him, you probably just tossed the ring at him right?”

“Zhao Zi might not need the huge spectacle that goes into a typical proposal, but if you don’t tell him clearly, he’s never going to understand,” Shao Fei finishes.

There, he said it.

Now Zhao Zi can’t say Shao Fei didn’t give him anything.

“That being said,” he adds, the thought coming to him suddenly, “I’m glad that he has you now, but if you ever hurt him…”

Jack looks up and meets Shao Fei’s gaze steadily at the unspoken threat, then nods, “I won’t give you a reason to.”

“Great shovel talk let’s never do that again,” Shao Fei nods, sitting up properly.

At that moment, Zhao Zi yells for Jack to save him from where he’s being attacked by both Min Min and Mo Mo, the twins tickling his sides as he wriggles on the grass, trying to evade those small, evil hands. The indulgent smile that melts Jack’s cool and sometimes dangerous demeanour at Zhao Zi’s request for help makes Shao Fei chuckle.

Jack walks off to rescue his boyfriend, which leaves the task of making sandwiches up to Shao Fei.

While he admits that his cooking skills stop at anything that is instant noodles, or that can be microwaved or simply boiled, making peanut butter and jam sandwiches isn’t exactly rocket science. He’s just finished swiping jam on four slices of bread and is about to reach for the peanut butter jar when he feels someone come up behind him.

A hand stretches past his side and the person behind him presses so close that Shao Fei can almost feel a warmth envelope his back entirely. Strangely enough, his first reflex isn’t to slam his elbow backwards and overturn the person who could be attacking him over his shoulder.

“You cut the sides off again for Mo Mo?” asks a familiar voice in his ear.

The breath against his skin sends shivers down Shao Fei’s back and he nearly flinches, but Tang Yi’s other hand reaches for the peanut butter jar too, and almost hugging Shao Fei from behind, the man twists the lid open firmly, Shao Fei caged between his arms.

With a slice of bread and a butter knife still in his hands, Shao Fei feels his whole body go hot, all the way to the tip of his ears.

“Tang Yi, what-“

As quickly as Tang Yi made contact, he backs off swiftly as well, taking the bread and knife from Shao Fei’s hands.

Still, the man sits himself close, so close that the sides of their thighs are almost touching.

Shao Fei blinks at Tang Yi, his mind blank.

He stares for so long that when he finally returns to himself, Tang Yi is already pressing an already made sandwich into his hands.

“Ah.. you,” he swallows, “Your call?”

“Some work issues, it’s been handled,” Tang Yi smiles, then passing him an apple juice box. 

“Apple juice again? I’m not a kid-“

Tang Yi raises his voice and calls out for Min Min and Mo Mo, drowning out Shao Fei’s protests. The man peeks into the basket sneakily, sure that he tossed a can of coke inside while Tang Yi wasn’t looking earlier but going through the picnic basket, there’s no red can in sight.

A distance away, Wei Jie sits in the car, sipping contentedly on a can of coke that Tang Yi passed to him earlier.

“Fei _shushu!”_ the twins squeal, headed straight for him.

Tang Yi looks a little affronted that his son and daughter went for Shao Fei, but seeing how Shao Fei catches them both, a child in each arm and pulling them into his embrace, he can’t bring himself to be truly miffed about it.

“Did you take my can of coke away?” asks Shao Fei a little later, glaring at the man.

Min Min is munching away at her sandwich, seated on Tang Yi’s laps, while Mo Mo is drinking at his own juice box, lying against Shao Fei’s side. At the question, Tang Yi takes a second to marvel at just how much the man likes coke, before shrugging.

“Do you have proof that I did?”

“Ah! You- You obviously did! If you didn’t you’d be confused, but you- Where is it?”

“You’re the one who promised that you wouldn’t drink coke today, you’re the one who tried to sneak it in-“

“When did I promise?!”

Seated on another mat just two feet away, Zhao Zi and Jack chew at the sandwiches, the former more angrily than the latter.

“This is interesting,” Jack grins, terribly amused by the scene before him.

“What’s interesting about that?” mutters Zhao Zi, using his mouth to tear the sandwich into half as he scowls at Tang Yi. “Ah Fei promised me he wouldn’t get all chummy with the meanie but look at him now! He’s replaced me with-“

Jack leans down and pecks him lightly on the cheek to shut him up.

“Jack!” 

The ex-soldier laughs, and loops both his hands behind Zhao Zi’s neck to reel his pouting boyfriend in.

Mo Mo is the only one who sees his Jack _shushu_ and Zhao _shushu_ kiss, and he blanches immediately, spitting the straw from the juice box out of his mouth.

===

“I’m not being weird right?” Zhao Zi asks the second they step past the door into their home. “Jack, you saw it right? That Tang Yi is making weird eyes at Ah Fei and Ah Fei only has eyes for Tang Yi, don’t tell me Ah Fei is really replacing me and taking Tang Yi as his new best friend? I refuse! I’m against this, Ah Fei and I have known each other for almost eight years now, how can he…”

Jack sighs a little, having heard the spiel in different forms since they got into the car at the park, driving their way back. He declines to mention that Zhao Zi’s beloved Ah Fei has eyes for Tang Yi not because he wants him as a best friend but a boyfriend probably, so Zhao Zi doesn’t have to worry about Tang Yi usurping his place in Shao Fei’s heart. If he does, Jack is sure he’s not going to get any sleep tonight.

While he couldn’t spend the entire Saturday with his little boyfriend, just them, Jack can’t say he didn’t have an enjoyable time at the picnic today. At least, he managed to make out a little with Zhao Zi, and… 

Well, he had an enlightening conversation with Shao Fei, that’s for sure.

_Zhao Zi might not need the huge spectacle that goes into a typical proposal, but if you don’t tell him clearly, he’s never going to understand._

His past is something he rarely mentions because Jack doesn’t think about who he was before he became Jack much these days anymore. Fang Liang Dian is someone he wishes to keep buried and the only person who’s ever made him want to share about his childhood is Zhao Zi.

Fang Liang Dian was a child unwanted and neglected by his parents and two older siblings, an accident that was never meant to be borne into this world. The only person who was good to him was his grandmother, and she was the only person who ever cared about him, who asked about his day, who remembered his birthday, who _saw_ him in a family where he was relegated to the corners of the house, trying hard to be invisible.

The ring that sits around Zhao Zi’s neck belonged to her.

He never had much, but he had his grandmother, and after she passed away, for a long time Jack didn’t have anyone else, until he met Zhao Li An. His An An. The first time Jack visited Zhao Zi here and saw the items in the house that obviously didn’t belong to Zhao Zi, hearing Zhao Zi talk about all the things here that his grandma used, Jack remembers staring at him for a long, long time.

Seeing the open, naked joy and fondness on Zhao Zi’s face as he talked about his grandma, Jack couldn’t help thinking of his own grandmother too, after so many years of trying not to think about her and his days as Fang Liang Dian.

Perhaps then, he should have known that the ring would always belong to Zhao Zi.

“An An,” he calls, “I want the ring back.”

Zhao Zi freezes mid-tirade, turning wide eyes on Jack.

When Jack holds out his hand and looks at him expectantly, that’s when Zhao Zi knows that he didn’t hear wrong, and Jack is asking for the ring back. The ring that he entrusted to him, that Zhao Zi intended to wear around his neck for as long as he could get away with it.

Biting at his lips dejectedly, Zhao Zi reaches for the clasp behind his neck and removes the ring from where it’s kept.

What does this mean? Does Jack not want him anymore? 

His hands shake as he drops the ring into Jack’s open palm, confused and hurt, unsure if he did something wrong.

He’s about to retract his hand when Jack catches it in his, and Zhao Zi’s eyes go wide, his heartbeat and breath _ceasing_ the next second as Jack falls to one knee.

“Zhao Zi,” Jack smiles, looking devastatingly beautiful like this, “Zhao Li An. _An An._ You know what this ring means to me. You’re the only person on this planet who knows me. I never thought I’d give this ring away to anyone, but you changed my mind. It’s you, Zhao Zi.” 

“I never once formed an attachment to any single place or person. I mean, you know how many countries I’ve lived in, how many apartments I’ve stayed in, but those places were never home for me. No matter what, you must know, you must _believe,”_ Jack swallows, as nervous as he’s ever been in his entire life, “That I stayed for you. And I am staying because wherever you are, that’s my home. And secondly, I love you. You’re the one for me, the one I want to spend the rest of my life with.”

“So, what I’m saying is… Zhao Zi, will you do me the honour of being my husband, my only family? Will you take me into your home forever? Jack… Fang Liang Dian, I’m all yours. I’ll take care of all the household chores and cook all three meals for you every day. What a steal, don’t you think?”

He sounds like he’s joking, but the loud heartbeat drumming in his ears tells Jack that this moment is it. He’s never wished for anyone, for _anything_ this fervently in his life before.

He wants Zhao Zi to say yes. He wants, god, he just _wants._

Then Zhao Zi’s mouth splits into a wide, wide grin, and Jack can breathe again.

“You don’t have to do all the housework yourself,” he beams. “We’ll do the chores together, that’s why it’s called housework.”

Jack laughs once, the sound coming out a little more like a croak, “You’ll take the odd days, I’ll take the even days and Sundays?”

“Of course!” Zhao Zi returns.

When he says nothing else, Jack forces out, “An An, love of my life, you know you have to say it right? I’m already on one knee, are you really going to keep me waiting-“

“Yes!” Zhao Zi laughs, shaking his hand at him. “Yes, Jack. It’s always a yes when it comes to you. Jack, Fang Liang Dian… you’re all mine.”

At the answer, Jack slides the ring quickly on Zhao Zi’s fourth finger. When he is certain that Zhao Zi can never run away from him again, Jack surges upwards suddenly, capturing Zhao Zi’s lips in his in a hard, bruising kiss, teeth knocking against each other’s as Jack tries his best to devour his… fiancé now. They knock into the nearest wall, but Jack puts up a hand quickly behind Zhao Zi’s head, lest he hurts himself.

They pull apart for a moment, Zhao Zi breathing hard as he stares up at Jack.

“An An, aren’t you going to feed me?” Jack teases. “Can I eat?”

They’ve been together for years, but this never fails to embarrass Zhao Zi.

Looking away, he mumbles, “I’ve given myself entirely to you, why are you still asking me-“

Jack picks up Zhao Zi easily, literally sweeping the man off his feet and marches for the stairs leading to the bedroom.

Idly, Jack makes a mental note to buy Shao Fei a fruit basket for his help or something in the next week.

===

The days getting colder is hell on Shao Fei’s back, Tang Yi is well aware.

He sees it every time Shao Fei has to crouch low to speak to the twins, as he hesitates when the twins asks to be picked up, when it takes him a longer while to get up from where he’s seated and judging from the man’s eyebags, the ache has been keeping him up at night as well. 

Shao Fei doesn’t seem to want to talk about it, and so Tang Yi doesn’t press. All he does is remind the twins not to ask Shao Fei to carry them because their Fei _shushu_ ’s back is hurting, and they are quick to understand. Tang Yi offers to massage Shao Fei’s back again once, and when the man shakes his head quietly, Tang Yi refrains from asking again.

When Shao Fei asks for some time off because he has an extended physiotherapy session scheduled, Tang Yi actually takes the rest of the day off after lunch and heads to Min Min and Mo Mo’s school to pick them up. 

Ah De drives them to the clinic Shao Fei frequents a little before his session is due to end.

“You can leave us,” Tang Yi says, settling outside the room Shao Fei is in with the twins.

“Boss, I wouldn’t recommend it, it’s been getting dangerous-“

Tang Yi shoots him a warning look, and that’s when Ah De remembers that Min Min and Mo Mo are here too.

“Still, boss, you should let me stay-“

“Just the twins’ usual detail is fine,” Tang Yi sighs. “Since when do you have so much to say when I give you instructions? Don’t forget, your priority now is to solve the problem at hand. I don’t have to say more, do I?”

His bodyguard stiffens at the mild warning, and a beat passes before he nods in acquiescence.

As the man walks away, Tang Yi’s eyes follow his retreating back until he’s entirely out of sight. Tang Yi resolves to speak to Ah De one of these days. He knows what the man is thinking, and it’s time to nip it in the bud.

“ _Baba_ , Fei _shushu_ is sick?” asks Mo Mo, grabbing his attention once again.

“Hmm,” Tang Yi hums. “Your Fei _shushu_ injured his back, I told you guys remember?”

“If I give Fei _shushu_ a kiss will it stop hurting?” Min Min pipes in, her little brows furrowed as she considers this solution carefully. 

“I can give him a kiss too,” Mo Mo nods somberly, then digs into his bag, coming up with a lollipop, “And a lollipop.”

His children are… Tang Yi is speechless because he loves his children so _fucking much,_ and he’s thankful for _Lao_ Tang, for Hong Ye, for _everyone_ who had to watch the twins in his stead and for Shao Fei too.

For bringing up and loving his children so well. 

Tang Yi ruffles their hair and smiles, “It won’t make the pain in his back go away, but I’m sure your Fei _shushu_ would be more than happy if you give him a kiss each.”

They sit quietly for another ten minutes, Mo Mo opening the lollipop he was going to offer to Shao Fei to eat, before Shao Fei leaves the room. When he sees them, the exhaustion and frustration on his face fades away, replaced by pleasant surprise.

“Tang Yi,” he blinks. “Min Min, Mo Mo, what are you guys doing here?”

“I took the day off,” Tang Yi stands with one twin in each arm. “Thought I would pick the kids up and wait for you to end your session. And we can all have lunch at home.”

Shao Fei’s face is all white from pain no doubt, and Tang Yi jostles the twins lightly, reminding them of what they promised to do earlier.

“Fei _shushu,”_ Min Min calls and waves at him to come closer to her.

When Shao Fei does, bewildered, Min Min gives him a kiss on his left cheek. He’s close enough for Mo Mo to reach too, leaning forward and kissing Shao Fei on his right cheek too.

“Are you feeling better, Fei _shushu?”_ asks Min Min. “ _Baba_ said before that kisses will make the pain go away.”

Mo Mo nods and is about to put out his hand when he realizes what he’s done.

“Oh… Fei _shushu…_ I wanted,” he says, snatching his hand back, the hand that is holding onto an empty lollipop stick, “I wanted to give you a lollipop but, but…”

Despite the pain he’s in and the disheartening session he’s just had, his bad mood dissipates, and warmth settles in his chest.

He loves them. He already knows how much he loves them, but right this moment, Shao Fei is sure he can die for them, no questions asked. He will also give up _anything_ , anything at all, if it means he can be by their sides forever.

“I’m okay,” Shao Fei reassures them, patting at their heads. “Thank you, Min Min and Mo Mo. Fei _shushu_ doesn’t hurt as much anymore.”

He’s also touched, a little moved, because Tang Yi is here, bringing the children to him, waiting for him to…

…to go home.

“Shall we?” asks Tang Yi. “I did ask Ling- _jie_ buy two large bottles of coke on her way back to the house-“

At that, Shao Fei laughs, the sound melodious and incredibly pleasing to Tang Yi’s ears.

“You should have started with that!”

===

That night, Shao Fei dreams.

It’s the same old recurring dream, and he should have known that the joy of the afternoon and evening spent with Tang Yi and the twins wouldn’t be able to chase away the lingering ache, dragging up old memories from something he thought he was moving past on. It’s getting better, it really is getting better, but some days, try as he might, there’s no escaping from his own mind.

As the tendrils of the same bad dream grips at him, snaking its way around his throat as he panics, stuck under debris and blinded in the darkness, every breath he sucks in burning its way down into his lungs, and there’s- oh god, there’s a fire- everything is burning and he has nowhere to go, nowhere to run, and-

“.. Fei, Shao Fei!”

He lurches up in bed, shaking as he gasps for lungful of air, as if he can still feel the fire creeping up onto his back, swallowing him up until there’s nothing left.

Every gulp of air clears the fog in his head, until he’s sure he’s awake and knows exactly where he is.

Turning to the side, that’s when he sees Tang Yi, kneeling on the bed next to him with a worried expression on his face. One of Shao Fei’s shaking hands in gripping so tight around Tang Yi’s that his own knuckles are flushed white. Just as he’s about to speak, two tiny heads pop up from the edge of the bed, looking at him curiously.

He must have been making noise in his sleep, Shao Fei thinks with dawning horror, so much so that he woke not only Tang Yi, but the twins up too-

“Calm down,” Tang Yi soothes, his voice unbearably gentle, “It’s okay.”

“It’s not okay,” Shao Fei trembles, covering his face with one hand. “It’s not okay, it’s been months, so why is this- I’m so sorry I woke you guys up-“

Tang Yi leaves the bed momentarily, but before Shao Fei can irrationally panic again, the twins have crawled to him, putting their tiny hands over his.

He focuses on their touch, forcing himself to breathe properly and keep himself in check. 

“Here,” Tang Yi returns shortly after, pressing a glass of water into his other hand. “Drink.”

Shao Fei does so obediently, drinking at least half before he feels too sick to drink anymore. Tang Yi then exchanges the glass for something soft, and Shao Fei looks to see a fresh pair of pants and shirt.

The clothes he has on right now is drenched in his sweat, sticking to his skin uncomfortably.

Almost catatonic, Shao Fei lets himself be guided off the bed and into the bathroom to change. By the time he gets back, the twins are already asleep in the middle of the bed, huddled close to one another. Tang Yi leads him by the hand, not letting go until he’s wrapped up under the covers again right next to Mo Mo.

He feels the bed dip on the other side, barely registering the movement as Tang Yi settles under the duvet, on Min Min’s side.

His exhaustion apparent, he calls, “Tang Yi…”

“You’re safe here, Shao Fei,” the man says, and Shao Fei feels the heat of Tang Yi’s hand as the man reaches over, pulling at Shao Fei’s until their intertwined fingers rest on the pillows between them.

It grounds him, reminding him that this is real.

“Sleep,” he hears Tang Yi’s soft murmurs, his own eyelids getting heavier by the second.

“Tang Yi…”

“I’m here,” is the last thing he hears before he falls back asleep.

They don’t speak of his dreams that night, not even when he wakes up next, the bed empty and the clock telling him that it’s just past four in the afternoon, _the next day._

He feels wrung out, his body like deadweight, as if he has nothing left to give. When his brain finally processes that yes, it’s _four in the afternoon on a weekday_ and that he’s slept through the morning and failed to do his job, Shao Fei attempts to sit up, alarmed.

The door opens then, and Shao Fei looks up to see Tang Yi standing there with a tray of what looks to be food.

Shao Fei grimaces, “Tang Yi, I’m so sorry I overslept-“

“Don’t worry about it,” Tang Yi says, shutting the door behind him. “You’re not feeling well. You do know that you’re allowed to take medical leave, as an employee, correct?”

“But-“

Settling on the bed next to Shao Fei and leaving the tray on the bedside table, Tang Yi continues, “You needed the rest, so I didn’t wake you. I made your favourite fish porridge, and after you’re done eating, you should take the medication.”

He _is_ hungry, and the smell of his favourite porridge is enticing. Shao Fei takes the bowl handed to him and begins eating. A glance to the side shows a pack of pills, and the name printed on the packet is the name of the clinic he goes to. It looks like a fresh pack too.

“Tang Yi, did you… is that a new prescription?” Shao Fei frowns, “I thought I finished the pills last week.”

“Ah, I went to the clinic earlier and asked if I could pick up another round of medication. The nurse consulted the doctor and she approved it. I bought a bean cushion from them as well. After you’re done, I’ll heat it up in the microwave and you can have it on your back, it should ease the ache.”

Shao Fei stares at Tang Yi who’s dressed in his home clothes, which means he skipped out on the office today or took another afternoon off. Just so he could head to Shao Fei’s clinic and talk to the doctor, buy his medication and whatever he might need.

All for him.

“Tang Yi, I-“

_I like you,_ he wants to say.

“Why?” Tang Yi probes when Shao Fei falls silent.

“Ah… nothing,” Shao Fei looks away, embarrassed, “Nothing, I like the… I like the porridge, it’s good.”

“Good,” Tang Yi nods with satisfaction. 

Shao Fei almost inhales the porridge at the speed he’s eating, and when he’s done, Tang Yi helps him to run a bath. His skin feels all clammy from all the sweat his body produced last night, so the shower with water running just a tad bit too hot does wonders for his mood. His mind clears a little, and even the twinge in his back eases slightly.

Lethargy creeps up on him again. By the time he’s out of the shower, Shao Fei is almost falling asleep on his feet, the drowsy medication kicking in. He flops down face first into his bed, intent on not getting up in the next 24 hours.

He blames the medication for what happens next.

Tang Yi is suddenly in his room again, then something warm and heavy settled on his lower back. The bean bag, he thinks, recalling what Tang Yi said to him earlier. 

He hears the sound of a hair dryer starting seconds before warm, gentle air is blown at his wet hair.

Shao Fei really, really should do this himself. What is he thinking, letting Tang Yi do this for him? But it feels so comfortable, so cozy, and Shao Fei really is exhausted.

_Tang Yi is your boss,_ a small voice whispers in his ear.

Would a boss do this for his employee? Does Tang Yi do this to all his babysitters? Does he?

Coherent thoughts elude him, his every breath getting deeper and deeper as he falls asleep again.

The last thing he remembers is the press of lips against his cheeks.

===

“… so who’s this man I hear you’re so enamoured with?” 

That’s the first thing Tang Yi hears, walking down the stairs after making sure Shao Fei is sleeping undisturbed in his room. The familiar voice makes him smile, and Tang Yi’s footsteps quicken. The twins are seated at the kitchen counter, eyes trained on someone moving about at the stove is rapt fascination. Mo Mo, the silly boy, is actually _drooling._

“ _Lao_ Tang,” Tang Yi greets the older man, a tray of bouncy and fluffy golden castella cake in his hands, “You’re back.”

“ _Baba,_ grandpa is making cake,” Mo Mo swallows hungrily, as if Tang Yi hasn’t yet seen the large cake. 

Tang Yi ducks when Tang Guo Dong, his adoptive father, reaches out and tries to mess up his hair, but bumps his shoulder against the man’s anyway after.

“When did you come back? I thought you said you were going to stay in Tainan for another month,” he asks.

“The restaurant is doing better than I expected so I left it to the main chef there. The main restaurant in Taipei is getting busier anyway, your Fang- _shu_ asked me to come back sooner so here I am,” _Lao_ Tang replies fondly, before staring at the twins. “And I miss my grandchildren of course! Min Min and Mo Mo, did you miss _yeye?”_

“Yes!” they cheer, but their eyes are only for the cake.

“Come here,” _Lao_ Tang picks both children up after settling the tray down on the table. “If you give me a kiss each, I’ll give you the cake.”

The twins comply immediately, bribed with the promise of cake. Tang Yi shakes his head but is immensely glad that _Lao_ Tang is back. Now all that’s left is Hong Ye, and with what Dao Yi told him last week, it seems the duo will be returning within the next two weeks too. They missed their previous trip back to Taiwan due to some last-minute work emergency, and it’s good that _Lao_ Tang is back.

He leaves the cake-cutting to _Lao_ Tang, taking the twins from him.

“Here you go, one slice for Min Min,” the man grins, then cuts another piece, “And this one for Mo Mo! The rest is for me and your _baba._ ”

Without even thinking about it, Min Min leans forward and with pleading eyes, asks, “Grandpa, can you cut one for Fei _shushu?”_

“Ah,” _Lao_ Tang nods sagely, not missing a beat, “I’m sorry _baobei_ , I forgot about your Fei _shushu._ I’ll cut one big one for your _baba_ to share with Fei _shushu,_ how about it?”

Tang Yi looks away, deliberately avoiding _Lao_ Tang’s curious gaze. This is one conversation he doesn’t want to have, and he wonders who the hell told him. Possibly Jack, and if it really is the man, Tang Yi has half a mind to dock his end-of-year bonus. At the same time, he supposes it’s a conversation he needs to have, sooner or later.

Later, the cake half eaten and a plate set aside safely for Shao Fei when he wakes up, _Lao_ Tang and Tang Yi retreat to the back porch, a pot of tea and two cups settled on the table between them.

“So,” _Lao_ Tang grins, “Tell me about this new boyfriend of yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *baobei - darling/baby
> 
> *KKBOX is the equivalent of Spotify in Taiwan, I'm not sure if it actually has the Frozen 2 song in it but let's roll with it
> 
> *And yes!! JACK/ZZ PROPOSAL some of you were asking I think in Chapter 4 or 5? Anyway here it is. Did I give Jack a sob story? Yes I did, a vague one hahaha plot what plot XD
> 
> *Are you guys happy about the Tang Guo Dong cameo?! Approving father-in-law coming your way, Shao Fei! And yes Lao Tang is a chef. A rich one, he went from CEO of the company to old man in retirement, got bored and then opened up restaurants instead XD
> 
> *And finally YES, we will move on to a bit more action next week now that I've cleared the fluffy chapters for now, there's still a lot of fluff scenes but things needed to get serious first before I throw the plot in (I think)
> 
> As always, comments and screaming are welcomed, and my tumblr: [STEBEEE](https://stebeee.tumblr.com)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shao Fei meets Tang Yi's father, and both dumb men finally confess their feelings for one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO I LIED. I WAS GOING TO CONTINUE WITH THE PLOT BUT THEN FLUFF INTERFERED AGAIN.
> 
> We'll look at the subplot again next chapter XD
> 
> And yes!!! It's birthday scene!! I couldn't leave that one out.
> 
> Thank you Flor for the beta <3

The smell of dinner wakes Shao Fei up, or at least, he hopes it’s dinner and that he hasn’t slept another 24 hours away because that would be embarrassing. Now that he has slept the fatigue away, Shao Fei doesn’t think he can lie in bed anymore. With only a slight twinge in his back, he inches out of bed and heads out, feeling more refreshed.

Tang Yi is probably cooking, he thinks, and memories of the man sitting at his bedside, concern for him apparent, comes to mind.

He likes Tang Yi. Damn it, he likes Tang Yi so, _so much_.

He’s so engrossed in his thoughts that Shao Fei completely misses the person in the kitchen as he comes down the stairs, and when a deep, unfamiliar voice sounds, Shao Fei is not proud to say he flinches. Pressing himself to the wall with a hand raised awkwardly, his eyes dart to the side, in the direction of the voice.

“You’re Shao Fei, I assume,” the man standing in the kitchen with a pink frilly apron tied in front of him says, “Take a seat, dinner’s almost ready.”

“Yes I am,” Shao Fei blinks in confusion, “You’re…”

“I’m Tang Guo Dong, _Xiao_ Tang’s father, but you can call me _Lao_ Tang like he does,” he says. Then he looks down at himself and laughs, “Mo Mo dirtied the apron Tang Yi usually uses, so we had to dig into storage for one, and this is all we had left.”

Tang Yi’s father, of course.

“It’s nice to meet you, _bo-fu_ ,” Shao Fei greets, a little alarmed. “I’m sorry, I was-“

“Don’t worry, just come and sit here! I heard from Xiao Tang that you weren’t feeling well today, so I made some nourishing soup, steamed fish, some vegetables, and tofu dishes. Also, I’ve got some herbal tea brewing on the stove. Sit and I’ll get you a hot cup.”

At the man’s insistence, Shao Fei does sit down in his usual seat at the table. His offers of help are refused as Tang Guo Dong putters about in the kitchen.

“ _Bo-fu_ , where’re Tang Yi and the twins?”

“Grocery trip,” Tang Guo Dong answers, coming over with a cup and Shao Fei catches a whiff of chrysanthemum and ginseng as the man walks over. “Fridge is nearly empty, so I sent them on their way. They’ve been out for almost an hour, should be back anytime soon. How’s your back?”

Shao Fei grimaces for a moment, because _damn_ , does everyone know about his back now? 

“It’s much better, thank you _bo-fu_ ,” he replies, then sips at the tea carefully.

All the dishes are almost ready, and so Tang Guo Dong takes off his apron and joins Shao Fei at the table with a smile. It’s meant to be reassuring of course, but why does Shao Fei feel like this is an interrogation of sorts? And _he’s_ the police captain here between the both of them!

“ _Xiao_ Tang tells me you’re a police captain?”

“Yes,” Shao Fei nods, and relaxes slightly as the conversation heads into familiar territory. “I’m on leave for the moment, but I should be returning to the force next March or earlier.”

“I heard from Jack as well that you saved Min Min and Mo Mo from a kidnapping attempt,” the man continues. “You must know that _Xiao_ Tang and the Tang family is indebted to you for that. I was up in the mountains of Tainan and had no cellphone signal, so I didn’t hear of this at all until last week. If there’s anything you need at all…”

“Ah, there’s no need for that,” Shao Fei puts up his hands and shakes his head, flustered. “ _Bo-fu_ , anyone would have done the same, and… I’m rewarded by being able to spend time with Min Min and Mo Mo, honestly. Tang Yi has been kind to me too, please, you don’t have to mention that.”

At that, Tang Guo Dong seems to relax slightly, and the smile tugging at his lips becomes more genuine.

“Even after he fired you for a bit?” teases the man.

Shao Fei scratches at his head, not sure if this is a test or something else, and he sheepishly replies, “Well, he was a bit of an asshole then, but if I were in his shoes I’m not sure if I would have done differently, so there’s nothing else I can say about that.”

Then to change the topic, he continues, “ _Bo-fu_ , I heard from Tang Yi that you’re a chef?”

They spend the next twenty minutes chatting and laughing like old friends, especially once Shao Fei’s initial discomfort fades. He begins to see where Tang Yi’s kindness comes from, and the warmth in Tang Guo Dong’s eyes could melt the iciest of hearts, he thinks. There’s nothing judgmental in them, and Shao Fei finds that there is no need for him hide.

A pang of longing for his own parents and grandparents spreads in his chest.

After wheedling a promise from Shao Fei to visit one of his restaurants, Tang Guo Dong says in a gentle tone, “ _Xiao_ Tang’s life has revolved around Min Min and Mo Mo since they were placed on this house’s doorsteps five years ago, almost six. He hasn’t done much for himself, and I worry for him. Other than that and the company, he really doesn’t give himself much.”

Tang Guo Dong remembers something he told Tang Yi when he was much younger. 

_Find your rib,_ he’d said.

And earlier this afternoon, Tang Yi told him that he thinks he’s found it.

Just with that alone, Tang Guo Dong is ready to treat Shao Fei as another son to dote on, if only because Tang Yi looks happy and contented for the first time in years. He says as much.

“It’s the first time I’ve seen _Xiao_ Tang care so much about another person outside of his family and close friends, and he doesn’t have many of those, I’m sure you know.”

“ _Bo-fu_ -“

“Just,” he smiles, reaching out and patting Shao Fei on the shoulder, “Take care of him for me.”

The unspoken words in that sentence, Shao Fei hears loud and clear. Before he can be mortified at what this talk sounds like, the sound of a car engine switching off outside captures their attention.

“Ah, they’re back,” Tang Guo Dong says, standing up.

Shao Fei watches as the older man picks the twins up in his arms as they go running towards him with a little smile. Behind them, Tang Yi moves past the door entrance with three big bags of groceries and it doesn’t take him long to see Shao Fei.

“You’re up,” Tang Yi says, his lips curving a little. “And here I was thinking that if you slept any longer, I’d have to order a coffin for you.”

“You won’t get rid of me that easily,” Shao Fei replies easily. “I slept for 24 hours and you’re already planning my funeral?”

At the sound of his voice, the twins’ heads snap around in unison, and then they’re clambering to be released. Tang Guo Dong chuckles as he lets them go, and then Shao Fei bends, intending to lift them up too but freezes when a hand slips around his waist, stopping him.

Shao Fei looks up, blinking in bewilderment, only to go red when he sees Tang Yi holding onto him.

_What is he doing?! And in front of an audience?!_

“Don’t bend down. You’re not picking them up until your back is better,” Tang Yi chides, then shooting pointed looks at the twins, he asks, “What did I say about your Fei _shushu_ ’s back?”

“Sorry _baba,_ ” they apologize obediently, and instead fling themselves around Shao Fei’s legs, one on each side. “Fei _shushu_ , are you feeling better?”

As quickly as he turned up, Tang Yi moves off in the direction of the kitchen again, as if he usually gets this close to Shao Fei. As if he always touches Shao Fei.

He’s losing his mind, Shao Fei thinks, still standing rooted to the spot in shock.

“ _Lao_ Tang, I bought this lotus root, what do you think?” 

The old man snorts, barely resisting the urge to laugh out loud. 

Conversation flows easily during dinner even with Tang Guo Dong around, and the man is obviously a pro at teasing and poking fun at the twins, for they burst out into giggles and laughter every few minutes.

He watches with a careful eye as Shao Fei naturally wipes at Min Min’s mouth when it’s dirty from all the teriyaki sauce from the chicken, and when he coaxes her into eating a carrot. _Xiao_ Tang on the other hand is peeling the prawn shells out for Mo Mo, and with one of them doting on each of the twins, they look…

They look like a family.

“ _Xiao_ Fei,” Tang Guo Dong calls suddenly, and the way he addresses him is something new, so new that Shao Fei jumps and Tang Yi looks up from where he’s trying to feed Mo Mo.

“If _Xiao_ Tang bullies you in the future, you can come to me, I’ll make sure to scold him for you.”

When that comment sinks in, Shao Fei blushes and scratches at the back of his head again in confusion.

Why does this sound like he’s being married over, and this is his father-in-law or something?

“ _Lao_ Tang, that’s unfair, since when do I bully others-“

“ _Yeye_ , _baba_ won’t bully Fei _shushu!_ He’s the nicest to Fei _shushu,_ don’t scold _baba,”_ Mo Mo is the first to jump to his father’s defense.

“I’ll protect Fei _shushu!”_ Min Min adds. “Don’t worry, _yeye.”_

Shao Fei steals a glance at Tang Yi, who looks utterly helpless at this sudden attack. It’s a little comical to see him flustered like this, and Shao Fei’s heart swells with fondness.

“Not at all,” he ends up saying, uncaring of how it sounds as he smiles at Tang Yi’s father. “Tang Yi’s really good to me.”

===

“You’re engaged?!” Shao Fei exclaims, grabbing at Zhao Zi’s hand to stare at the ring where it belongs, finally.

“He asked me last week,” Zhao Zi answers a little shyly. “That evening after the picnic?”

“And it took you a week to tell me?!” comes the almost-screech as Shao Fei stands up, affronted. “I thought we were best friends!”

Everyone around them in the cafe is staring, and Zhao Zi glares at Shao Fei to sit down and stop causing a scene. Shao Fei laughs sheepishly and bows slightly in apology to the patrons around them, before sitting down again and returning the glare with a glare of his own.

“You said you’d tell me!”

“I am telling you! Geez, Ah Fei, no one else knows okay? I’ve been stuck at home for the past few days because there aren’t any active urgent cases going on right now, and I called you once but Tang Yi picked up saying you weren’t feeling well, this is the earliest I could have told you! Until now I can’t really believe it myself.”

“… so, are you guys planning for a wedding? If you leave me out of the wedding we are done, Zhao Li An!”

Zhao Zi rolls his eyes, then elbows Shao Fei in the ribs, “Of course you’ll be in the wedding, Ah Fei. Don’t be ridiculous. We’re looking at something maybe in spring? That gives us a few months to plan, and we don’t want anything complicated either.”

Then almost dreamily, he beams at Shao Fei, “He really asked me, Ah Fei. He asked me.”

Shao Fei knows he gave his advice to Jack on the day of the picnic, but he honestly didn’t think Jack would move this fast. Then again, he supposes he shouldn’t be surprised. Jack has always been a wild card and dances to the sound of his own heartbeat. In any case, he’s glad they sorted this out.

It’s worth it to see Zhao Zi this happy.

Ruffling at Zhao Zi’s hair, Shao Fei says, “He did. And I’m happy for you, Zhao Zi. I’m happy you’ll get to spend the rest of your life with someone you love. _Ah Ma_ would be happy if she knew. She predicted this, remember! That you’ll find someone who’ll take care of you. She must be so happy for you too, wherever she is.”

At the mention of Zhao Zi’s grandmother both fall silent, and Zhao Zi’s eyes go hot with tears.

“I should go tell her,” he sniffles. “Do you think Jack will go with me?”

“I’ll be surprised if he didn’t already ask before asking you,” Shao Fei laughs, and yes, Jack does seem like the exceedingly thoughtful type. “But you should go see her. You haven’t gone to talk to her in a while.”

Zhao Zi visibly composes himself again. 

“You had time to come out today?”

“Why are you saying that as if I’m under lock and key in Tang Yi’s house,” Shao Fei can’t figure out whether to laugh or cry in this instance. “It’s a Saturday, and technically I’m not required to work on the weekends.”

Then at Zhao Zi’s knowing look, Shao Fei relents, “Min Min and Mo Mo have some friends over for a mini party and Tang Yi said he’ll watch them, so I came out for a breather. There’re about 12 kids there and Min Min and Mo Mo don’t need me around so…”

He looks a little dejected at the thought, and Zhao Zi finds that he resembles a father who’s been refused at playtime by his own children.

“Ah, I wanted to meet you to tell you something else as well,” Zhao Zi mentions thoughtfully. “Hmm… I wasn’t sure if I should tell you, but I found some things related to Tang Yi and I didn’t even manage to ask Jack about this because he hasn’t said anything.”

At that, Shao Fei straightens, curious.

“Hmm… remember you asked me to check over Tang Yi’s past cases previously after the kidnapping case? Well aside from the few kidnappings, threats and what nots that have been more or less solved over the last few years, I actually found an ongoing investigation involving him. It didn’t turn up in checks because it wasn’t filed at our level, but privately with a captain from another team.”

“What ongoing investigation?”

Zhao Zi opens his tablet, slides his finger across the screen a few times, then hands the whole thing to Shao Fei.

It takes only a minute for Shao Fei to glance through the whole file.

“So, someone’s been sending regular threatening letters to Tang Yi,” Zhao Zi says softly, for Shao Fei’s ears only. “They’ve received almost 20 by now, and all accompanied with up-close photos of Tang Yi, and sometimes even Min Min and Mo Mo. It’s happened before, but not with this frequency and definitely not with such photos. The shots are professional, and no one on Tang Yi’s detail was any the wiser. Not even Jack. They’ve been going after this for a few months now.”

Shao Fei swallows hard, recognising some of the locations in the photos. To think that someone is this close to them makes him entirely uncomfortable. The threatening notes that come with the letters send a chill down his back too.

“He… didn’t say anything,” Shao Fei comments quietly.

“Probably thinks it’s under control for now, aside from the kidnapping incident,” Zhao Zi points out. “I don’t think he’s intentionally keeping it from you. If you see his file, there’s been a similar incident before, done by a dissatisfied board member. Jack didn’t tell me anything either, and it looks like he’s been handling this directly with his contact. I’m just telling you for the kids, and so you’ll look out for yourself too now that you’re staying with them.”

“Hmm,” Shao Fei nods, handing the tablet back to Zhao Zi, “Thanks.”

They sit in silence for a while as Shao Fei processes it all. Even though he’s a little out of practice, Shao Fei is an officer at heart and habits die hard. Since he’s with Tang Yi and the twins now, he’ll be more vigilant from here on out as he knows what to look out for.

“Zhao Zi,” he says suddenly, “Did your file say Tang Yi’s birthday is October 20th?”

Zhao Zi opens his mouth to reply, but all the words die in his throat when something behind Shao Fei catches his attention.

Following his best friend’s gaze, Shao Fei twists his upper body so he can see what exactly Zhao Zi is looking at and when he does, his eyes widen in surprise.

“… didn’t you say they were at a party?” he hears Zhao Zi ask.

Standing at the cafe entrance is Tang Yi and the twins, one on each side of him. Min Min and Mo Mo both wave simultaneously with their free hands when they see Shao Fei looking back and _fuck,_ he feels like he’s being attacked.

Attacked with love, goodness, and everything nice.

All thoughts of his conversation with Zhao Zi, the threatening letters, confronting Tang Yi, they all vanish from his mind.

“Wow, Ah Fei, it almost looks like you’re a dad,” Zhao Zi comments in bewilderment, but Shao Fei isn’t really listening anymore.

He stands up just as the twins come in running, and Shao Fei is feeling better this week, enough to pick them both up. Min Min and Mo Mo are adorable on their own, but accompanied with Tang Yi, the three of them capture every other person’s eyes in their vicinity easily.

When the kids jump into Shao Fei’s arms, that’s when everyone else gets it. If some of them are uncomfortable they do not show it, but more of them begin to whisper about how cute this family is, and isn’t it great that these two men have such lovely kids?

“What are you guys doing here?” Shao Fei asks. “What happened to the party?”

Tang Yi sees Zhao Zi as he walks in and both men stare at one another in terse silence for a moment while Shao Fei greets the twins. Zhao Zi obviously still holds a grudge on Shao Fei’s behalf. Even at the picnic previously, Zhao Zi didn’t say anything to him.

Finally, Tang Yi nods once in acknowledgement. Zhao Zi purses his lips but ends up responding in kind.

“Xuan Le and Jing Jing started a fight,” Min Min answers, the smile on her face wide. “And then everyone went home!”

Shao Fei can almost see the answer as he asks, “And they fought because…”

At that, Tang Yi is the one who sighs heavily and replies, “Jing Jing pulled at Mo Mo’s hair so Min Min went to dig up some worms from the garden and threw it at her, and then Xuan Le laughed at Jing Jing, and the both of them started fighting. I’m sure none of their parents will be dropping their kids off at our house any time soon.”

“Min Min…” Shao Fei frowns. “That’s not very nice.”

Min Min visibly deflates at the disappointment she hears in Shao Fei’s voice, her eyes rounding as if she cannot believe her Fei _shushu_ will be angry at her. She bites at her bottom lip, then turns to look at her _baba_ for help, but he only raises an eyebrow, as if saying _you did it, so you’re on your own, I can’t help you._

“She did apologize to Jing Jing though,” mumbles Tang Yi, but he leaves it at that.

“Hmm,” Shao Fei keeps up his stern facade for a second longer, before saying, “But you protected Mo Mo, and that’s good! Good job Min Min, but next time, don’t always go dig up the insects and worms in the backyard and throw it at people okay?”

Min Min nods fervently, “Fei _shushu,_ are you mad at me? I said sorry to Jing Jing…”

“Fei _shushu_ , Min Min did!” Mo Mo adds, trying to help his sister out.

“That’s very good,” Shao Fei agrees, then kisses her on the cheek. “Shall we ask your _baba_ if we can go have ice-cream?”

Three heads turn at once to look at Tang Yi.

Zhao Zi looks upon the four of them with a bit of exasperation, because Shao Fei promised him! Here he is, all chummy with Tang Yi. 

Quickly, he picks up his phone and fires off a text to Jack asking his boyfriend- no, _fiance,_ he thinks happily, to come fetch him as well.

===

If it were anyone else, Tang Yi wouldn’t have stood for it — someone else lecturing his children? Even Jack doesn’t dare do that, but when Shao Fei looked all disappointed at Min Min earlier, Tang Yi was surprised to find that he was entirely willing to hand Min Min off to Shao Fei, knowing well that the man would not hurt her.

Tang Yi knows of his feelings for Shao Fei, but every day he is learning just how much more he’s willing to let Shao Fei into his life. _Their_ lives.

“I wanted to ask you,” Tang Yi says, pulling his eyes away from Shao Fei’s mouth, who’s in the midst of licking at his lips after a spoonful of vanilla ice-cream. “Shi Hai Corporations is having its annual gala in two weeks. We have our clients, partners and employees turn up, and Hong Ye will be back in time for the party as well. I’ve only turned up at the party with the twins once when they were younger, and seeing what happened previously, I think it’s better for them to stay home. I usually bring a date as well…”

Shao Fei freezes then, looking up.

“Ah,” he swallows, feeling his stomach twist painfully. “I see. I can… Of course, I’ll watch Min Min and Mo Mo for you, that’s a given, you don’t have to ask. You won’t… you won’t be coming home that night, I assume? Since you’re… if you’ve got a date…”

He imagines Tang Yi walking into the party with another person at his side, one hand looped through Tang Yi’s. It’s likely to be some beautiful woman, like Secretary He that Shao Fei has seen a few times now, with legs that even Zhao Zi stared at for a second before Jack cleared his throat behind him to remind the shorty that he too, has a boyfriend with long legs.

And… if Tang Yi isn’t coming home, is he spending his time at a hotel after? At his date’s place? At least Shao Fei is sure Tang Yi won’t be bringing her home, not while Min Min and Mo Mo are there.

“… I sure hope we’re going home that night,” Tang Yi says, a little amused, as if guessing Shao Fei’s thoughts. “If we don’t, no one’s going to be around for storytime.”

“Why not? I don’t do the voices as well, but I’ll be there to-“

Shao Fei stops himself, replaying what Tang Yi said in his mind again. And again.

Tang Yi can’t help but chuckle — Shao Fei looks a little too sad and it’s obvious he’s sulking, his mouth pursed in an almost-pout, and he wonders if he should just be a little more forward.

After all, if he waits for Shao Fei to come to the realization on his own, it might take a year or more. Tang Yi is playing to keep, and there’s no reason why he can’t go straight for a homerun.

“Yes, I’m asking you,” he confirms. “Not for babysitting duties that night. I’ve asked _Lao_ Tang, and he’ll come over for the evening. If you want to, you should go with me.”

“… me?” Shao Fei’s mouth drops open as he points at himself. “As in…”

“As in my date,” Tang Yi nods. “Meng Shao Fei, you.”

Shao Fei can’t speak for a good moment after that.

“ _Baba_ , Fei _shushu_ is so red,” Mo Mo climbs into Shao Fei’s laps and pats at the man’s cheek gently. “Fei _shushu,_ are you sick?”

“I- I don’t have a- a suit,” Shao Fei swallows, trying to breathe. 

Tang Yi glances at his watch, then smiles, “Not exactly a problem. We can go to the store now and have one made. The question is, are you willing to turn up as my date? If you don’t want to, you don’t have to force yourself. I don’t mind.”

“I want to,” he blurts. Then he looks between the twins who are peering up at him curiously, and Tang Yi before pouting, “You… who asks someone out on a date like this? And you- and you haven’t said that you…”

“You’ve slept in my bed a few times,” Tang Yi points out with a raised eyebrow. “I don’t just invite people into my bed out of the goodness of my heart.”

“But won’t it be awkward for you? It’s a public event, after all-“

“You afraid of being seen in public with me?”

Shao Fei shakes his head, “Of course not! I’m just… we haven’t even gone an actual date, and you haven’t even said that you like me!”

“You haven’t said anything about liking me either,” Tang Yi responds. “Also, what do you think I’ve been doing?”

He glances pointedly at the cafe, and the ice-cream on the table between them. Shao Fei’s mind honestly misses what Tang Yi is hinting at him right now, but then it dawns on him like a pail of cold water over his head.

They haven’t been on _dates_ , just the two of them, but… the picnic in the park, grocery runs, bringing the twins to pick him up from physiotherapy and heading for either dessert or a meal after, meeting Tang Yi with the twins at the office or at one of the stores he owns, they’ve been doing a lot of that recently. More last-minute surprises, Tang Yi turning up to pick him up from his appointments, or joining him when he picks Min Min and Mo Mo up from their external classes.

“You-“ Shao Fei blushes again, remembering all the near panic attacks he got at the thought of starting a relationship with his boss. “Who said- who said anything about liking you?”

“You don’t like _baba?”_ Min Min and Mo Mo chorus in unison then, startling Shao Fei.

The twins’ mouths are open in shock at the possibility of Shao Fei not liking Tang Yi, and he feels his heart sink.

“Fei _shushu,_ why don’t you like _baba?”_ Mo Mo sniffs, tears welling up in his eyes. 

“Is it because _baba_ chased you away when the bad guys came?” asks Min Min, getting to her feet and frowning hard. 

_Oh shit._

“Of course not, aiyo, Mo Mo, don’t cry, my heart aches every time you or Min Min cry. No, how could I-“ Shao Fei shoots Tang Yi a look for help, but the man pretends not to see it.

“But you just said you didn’t like _baba_ ,” Min Min climbs into Shao Fei’s laps too. “If you don’t like _baba,_ does it mean you don’t like Min Min and Mo Mo too?”

Faced with insurmountable hurdles before him, Shao Fei finally relents, “Of course not. How could I not like your _baba?_ I… I like your _baba_ the most, I promise. I like him a lot.”

He meets Tang Yi’s gaze then, because what the hell, he might as well risk it all this time. Shao Fei repeats, “I like him very much.”

When Tang Yi smiles, his eyes softening at the declaration, Shao Fei knows this is it. 

He’s not going to be able to get out of this, or away from this family ever again.

The moment is ruined when both the twins tug at this jacket again and this time, Shao Fei sees identical pouts on the twins’ faces.

“Nooooo,” Mo Mo insists, “Fei _shushu,_ but you can’t like _baba_ more than you like us.”

“You’re ours!” Min Min nods.

“Aiyo, the two of you…” Shao Fei sighs, but concedes defeat, hugging them.

Hiding his smile behind his teacup, Tang Yi reminds himself to buy that game Mo Mo was eyeing last week, and a new pair of rollerblades Min Min has been asking him for in the past two weeks. 

Of course, his children are great assistants in his plan to woo Shao Fei, as expected.

===

After the twins are asleep, Shao Fei quickly escapes to his room for a shower.

It’s not that he’s avoiding Tang Yi after the… half confession back in the cafe in the afternoon, but Shao Fei doesn’t really know how to face him without his heart trying to leap out of his chest. He hasn’t been able to look at Tang Yi in the eye the whole day, and without the buffer of the children between them, Shao Fei is a mess of emotions.

Is he happy? Of course, he is. Just to know that Tang Yi feels the same way as he does, and Shao Fei didn’t even have to wait long after his own realization of just how fond he is of the man, but liking Tang Yi secretly and having to deal with the possibility of the both of them being together are two different things. Honestly, Shao Fei was prepared to do only the first for a long, long time.

Shao Fei leaves the bathroom with a towel over his head as he dries his wet hair. He’s about to get ready for bed, but swallowing uncomfortably, his throat dry, he turns on his heels and heads out again for the kitchen this time.

On the way back to his room, he bumps into a Tang Yi who’s wrapped in his bathrobe and hair wet too from his own shower.

Shao Fei attempts to walk past him, but Tang Yi grabs for his hand as he does so.

He turns, worrying at his bottom lip.

“What is it?”

Tang Yi considers him for a second, then smiles, “Meng Shao Fei, I like you.”

Shao Fei inhales sharply.

“You said that I haven’t told you yet,” Tang Yi continues. “I like you, more than I probably should, if you can’t already tell. You don’t have to say the words if you’re not ready, I know you were just put in a spot by the twins earlier. I just wanted to let you know that I’m… right here waiting, whenever you want to come to me.”

With that said, Tang Yi shoots him one last smile before releasing Shao Fei and turning to head back into his room, as if wanting to prove that what he just said is true, that he’s not going to push Shao Fei any further than this.

Shao Fei watches him go, conflicted.

_I like your baba the most, I promise. I like him a lot._

He doesn’t know what spurs him on to make a decision — but the next moment, before Tang Yi can cross the threshold of the door, Shao Fei leans forward, reaching out for Tang Yi.

“I…” Shao Fei takes a deep breath. “I meant everything I said in the cafe earlier. I wasn’t humoring Min Min and Mo Mo. I meant every word, Tang Yi.”

There, he said it.

A smile spreads on Tang Yi’s face, and Shao Fei finds himself smiling too, suddenly filled with glee and warmth.

That night, after Tang Yi blows Shao Fei’s hair dry with the hairdryer, they end up in Tang Yi’s bed together. This time, Shao Fei’s very conscious of the fact that he’s sleeping here. Staring quietly at each other in the dark, cocooned under the blankets and hearing each other’s steady breaths, Shao Fei feels safer here than he has anywhere else.

Since moving in, Tang Yi has been there for Shao Fei. Every moment Shao Fei needed and wanted him; the man was consistently there by his side. He has been hurting since his last case, the one that landed him in the hospital and in this situation, but these days, he remembers the pain and hurt less.

Shao Fei loves looking at Tang Yi, because when he looks back, Shao Fei knows the man sees only him, thinks only about him.

Tang Yi’s fingers gently brush Shao Fei’s fringe away from his eyes, and Shao Fei finds out how warm his palm is when the hand gently cups around his cheek and jaw. He angles his head a little and presses a soft kiss to the skin in response.

Wordlessly, Shao Fei shifts, and Tang Yi draws him in.

Right before he falls asleep, he thinks-

-this is probably what it feels like to come home.

===

October 20th is only three days away, and no one has said _anything._

He finds out why later when he asks Ling- _jie_ , who says that Tang Yi hasn’t celebrated his birthday in years out of choice. Even Tang Guo Dong and Hong Ye don’t try to celebrate it for him anymore after he reacted to it badly the first few years after he was brought back. 

“Something to do with his birth parents,” Ling- _jie_ adds. “But it’s a sore topic. That’s why Tang- _laoban_ was here last week. It’s an early birthday celebration since Tang- _shaoye_ doesn’t like to do it on the day itself. If Da- _xiaojie_ was here, she would do the same too. He’s always been alone on his birthdays, and the help don’t turn up at the house for the day either. If I recall correctly, Min Min and Mo Mo are usually sent to someone else’s house if there’s no babysitter available, and if there’s one, he comes home late.”

Being alone on his birthday? Spending his birthday quietly at the office, staying away from home?

The thought of it makes his heart squeeze a little painfully.

Even if he might be overstepping, Shao Fei wants to get a cake at the very least. Regardless of what Tang Yi’s reaction to it may be, he has to _try._ To do that, however, he’s going to enlist the help of some small children.

“Cake?” gasps Mo Mo when Shao Fei suggests it to them the next day.

“ _Baba’s_ birthday?” Min Min repeats.

Surprisingly, baking a simple cake is something he _can_ do despite his lack of skills in the kitchen. Shao Fei buys the necessary ingredients home and then hides them in one of the cabinets behind several pots and pans.

The twins are learning how to tie friendship bands in school at the moment, and once Shao Fei broaches the topic of a present for their _baba,_ the two are quick to put their new skills to use. Shao Fei accompanies them on their trip to the art store after school one afternoon and the three of them pick out colours and strings together.

Their hands are a little clumsy and the twins and Shao Fei alike have to squint at the video on YouTube, trying to figure out the pattern for this bracelet. It’s a tough project for the three of them, but what they lack in experience they make up for with determination. At least that is the case for the twins. The next two days, after dinner, Min Min and Mo Mo run back into their rooms and shut the door behind them to concentrate on their project.

The secrecy confounds Tang Yi, who wonders if they’re up to no good.

“Ah, there’s a new art and crafts project from one of their classes,” Shao Fei helps them out, distracting Tang Yi by handing him a clean bowl to dry. “Don’t worry too much, they’ll show it to us when they’re done.”

Satisfied at the answer, Tang Yi turns his attention back onto Shao Fei and asks, “Did you head to the store today?”

“Mnn,” Shao Fei nods. “I got my measurements taken, and the lady at the counter said you’ve already picked a fabric and pattern? They refused to show me what you picked though. You’re not dressing me up in squares or flower prints, I hope?”

“What do you think?” teases Tang Yi, leaning forward suddenly.

“… if I end up looking terrible, the joke’s on you,” Shao Fei rolls his eyes, but before he can move away, Tang Yi leans in the rest of the way and pecks Shao Fei lightly on the lips, snatching a kiss from him cheekily.

Shao Fei feels the tips of his ears go hot.

Well, they’re still the same and not much has changed, with the exception of sharing a bed together and now, kisses.

A lot of kisses.

It was only three days ago they talked about this, and it’s as if after confirming their feelings for each other, Tang Yi is trying to make up for lost time because whenever the kids aren’t looking, he ends up sneaking in a kiss here and there.

Shao Fei can’t bring himself to be upset about that.

The next morning, on the morning of Tang Yi’s birthday, Shao Fei wakes up to a half empty bed, the warm furnace that he’s been sleeping with absent. It’s bright out too, a little too sunny for it to be his usual waking hour, but before he can panic, a note on the pillow next to his catches his eye.

In Tang Yi’s neat handwriting, the message tells him that Tang Yi switched off his alarm in the morning and took the twins to school without waking him up.

_I’ll be home late tonight, don’t wait up._

Shao Fei goes about his day normally and picks up the twins from school on time. As he busies himself in the kitchen baking the cake, the twins are hard at work trying to finish up the bracelet, and when they’re done, the timing is perfect because Shao Fei has the icing and frosting ready.

Side by side, with Min Min and Mo Mo giggling the entire time, they draw Tang Yi on the cake. Then two little humans, one each on Tang Yi’s sides. The art isn’t half bad, but at the last moment, Min Min draws an uneven face floating about at edge of the cake’s top surface.

“Fei _shushu_ too!” she beams, proud of herself.

“Min Min, I don’t have a body?” Shao Fei laughs, ruffling at her hair.

“I forgot,” she shrugs.

Tang Yi doesn’t return home for dinner, and not even for storytime. The twins don’t fuss, as if expecting this, and only after Shao Fei promises them to give their present to their _baba_ do they go to bed.

With only half an hour left to midnight, ending the day, Shao Fei wonders if Tang Yi will make it home on his birthday at all. He expected this of course and was prepared for the possibility that Tang Yi would either not turn up or be angry at his interference, so Shao Fei isn’t sure which option he would be more disappointed with.

===

He doesn’t even realize he dozed off until he wakes up to fingers carding through his hair.

“… why’re you sleeping out here?” comes a familiar voice.

“You’re back,” Shao Fei murmurs, sitting up.

He sees the clock, and he must’ve taken a ten-minute nap only because there’s still ten minutes to go before midnight.

And Tang Yi made it home. 

He’s obviously seen the cake, and Tang Yi doesn’t look angry, which is a good start.

“Sorry, I know you don’t celebrate but…” Shao Fei says, pulling the cake in closer to them. “The kids and I drew this. It’s a little ugly.”

There’s one single candle sticking out of the cake and Shao Fei lights it quickly. The candle flame illuminates the dark room, casting a warm, orange glow against the walls and he smiles, holding out the cake.

“Happy birthday, Tang Yi,” he says.

Tang Yi is kneeling on the carpet next to the couch, and Shao Fei can see the single flame dancing in Tang Yi’s watery eyes.

He looks away, blinking back his unshed tears as he tries to compose himself. When Tang Yi turns back, there’s a smile tugging at his lips.

“It really is kind of ugly,” Tang Yi huffs in amusement.

“Hey! It took us an hour to do this,” Shao Fei replies, mock indignant. Then, “Make a wish, Tang Yi?”

It’s been so long since he celebrated his birthday, and Shao Fei sees the hesitance in Tang Yi’s eyes, as if unfamiliar with how this works and what he should do next. Shao Fei waits patiently, and in the back of his mind, he boldly makes a wish anyway for Tang Yi.

Releasing a shuddering breath, Tang Yi closes his eyes then and puts his hands together to make his first birthday wish in years.

The moment Tang Yi opens his eyes again, ready to blow the candle out, Shao Fei swoops in and captures Tang Yi’s lips in his, kissing his boyfriend softly.

“Tang Yi,” Shao Fei murmurs as he pulls away, staring into the man’s stunned eyes, “I wish that I’ll be at your side for every single one of your birthdays from here on out.”

Tang Yi doesn’t react for a long time, and when he finally does, the smile that he gives Shao Fei postiively melts his heart. Leaning downwards, he blows the candle out, shrouding them in darkness again. 

Getting to his feet, Shao Fei is setting the cake aside and about to move off to find the light switches when he feels something soft and wet being swiped across his nose.

He catches a whiff of the buttery, sugary smell, and Shao Fei turns back to Tang Yi with wide eyes.

“Tang Yi!”

It’s a pity they’re ruining the cake, chasing each other around the living room with whip cream and icing smeared across their own fingers and each other’s faces, competing to see who manages to get more cream on the other person.

Tang Yi catches him against the wall minutes later. Shao Fei has to admit that he’s lost this one as he tries to breathe in between the frantic, bruising kisses Tang Yi is giving him. No spot on his face is whip cream-free now, but Shao Fei finds that he doesn’t mind one bit.

As the both of them tumble back down onto the couch, hands roving over each other’s bodies and shedding items of clothing until nothing is left between them but skin, Shao Fei idly notes that the cake is ruined, and didn’t he promise the twins something?

Tang Yi bites at his earlobe, as if realizing Shao Fei’s mind is wandering.

“Tang Yi…”

Leaning over him, the man grins.

“You won’t be able to think about anything else but me for the next few hours, Meng Shao Fei.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *bofu (伯父) - it can mean either an uncle in the family, or can be used to refer to your friend's (or significant other's) dad
> 
> *shaoye (少爷) - young master
> 
> *yeye (爷爷) - grandfather


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tang Yi wakes up all giddy with happiness, and decides that he wants to show Shao Fei off to the world (at his upcoming company year-end party).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM BACK AFTER FOUR MONTHS?!!! It's slightly shorter than usual, but the delay was because I was on semi-hiatus, and then I had three other options for this third-last chapter and couldn't decide so ended up like putting it off. Who knew it'd be four months since then huh? 
> 
> Anyway updating with a dose of Tangfei, Min Min and Mo Mo all over for y'all <3

Tang Yi wakes to hair tickling at his nose, his arm unconsciously tightening around the weight plastered against his side. It takes him a few more breaths to open his eyes, the lingering scent of whip cream obvious, and he smiles. He probably looks like a fool, but any one would be a little off their game after the night he just had.

It is early yet, the sun only just peeking out from the horizon from the dim glow Tang Yi can see cast against the floor. The curtains are fully drawn, because Tang Yi wanted Shao Fei to sleep in a little today. 

Last night still feels like a dream.

After making a mess on the couch, and then all the way back up into the bedroom for subsequent rounds, Tang Yi dutifully came back downstairs after his shower with Shao Fei to clean up on his own. He found the little gift box next to the cake too, the box he failed to see earlier as he was distracted by the cake and Shao Fei, and seeing the bracelets inside, he can immediately tell whose handiwork it is.

The colourful bracelet with ridiculous beads sit snug around his wrist now, and nothing short of it breaking will make Tang Yi take it off.

Unfortunately, it is a school day, and while Tang Yi is loathed to wake Shao Fei up, wanting to stay until the man wakes up, someone still has to send the twins to school. Slowly, his movements small and cautious as if he was handling the most delicate thing, Tang Yi inches his way out from under Shao Fei, and then out of bed.

“… Tang…” Shao Fei murmurs in sleep, feeling the loss of warmth immediately.

Tang Yi freezes at the sound of his name uttered on Shao Fei’s lips, his lover looking all soft and inviting like that. How is it possible to want him again, after having him so many times the night before?

Clamping down on the urge to wake Shao Fei up, Tang Yi ends up giving Shao Fei a little peck on the nose, before tucking the blankets tight around him. 

Good timing too, because Tang Yi manages to intercept the twins at his door before they rush in and hop on the bed to wake Shao Fei up as they usually do.

“ _Baba!_ Happy birthday!” Min Min and Mo Mo chorus, their arms immediately stretching out for a hug.

Mo Mo’s eyes are sharper than Min Min’s and he sees the bracelet they made for their _baba_ immediately. His eyes go as wide as fish bowls, his mouth opening a little as he sucks in a surprised breath.

“ _Baba_ … did you like our present?” asks Min Min, after her eyes follow after her brother’s to see what he was looking at. “Fei- _shushu_ and the both of us spent two days making them! Two days!”

“Did you eat the cake?” Mo Mo chimes in, a silly smile on his face, his eyes disappearing into two lines with the way his cheeks have risen.

It’s a wondrous feeling, to be in a single moment and think, _this is perfect,_ because Tang Yi has not had many like these.

His feelings for someone he loves is reciprocated, and his children love him.

Loves the man that he loves.

Tang Yi gives into the urge to kiss Min Min and Mo Mo on their chubby cheeks hard, squeezing them tighter than is necessary in his hold. If this is what a heart bursting in love feels like, Tang Yi wants to always feel this way.

“… I love you both,” he murmurs, kissing them again. “You both know how much _baba_ loves you right?”

“Mnn,” Mo Mo nods sagely, or as sagely as a five-year old can get, while Min Min beams, “Love you too _baba!”_

When he returns to the house, Shao Fei is still asleep and curled up in the center of the bed, none the wiser. Tang Yi glances at his watch, noting that he should already be making breakfast right now. He’s got a meeting in exactly two hours, and Jack will be around to pick him up in an hour.

In the end, lazing around wins over work, and Tang Yi quickly fires a text off to Jack before slipping back under the covers again. He folds himself over Shao Fei’s back, getting impossibly closer, and kisses at Shao Fei’s neck, where a red mark is visible. Smiling, Tang Yi tightens his arm around Shao Fei’s waist.

_Just for today,_ he thinks.

He falls into a light doze, only waking an hour later when Shao Fei shifts in his hold. Tang Yi’s eyes remain closed, and he almost laughs when he feels how careful Shao Fei is in his movements, shifting until he faces him. Even without looking at Shao Fei right now, he can just imagine the red on Shao Fei’s cheeks, the way he’s staring at him.

In the end, after Shao Fei has looked his fill, he ducks back under Tang Yi’s chin, and Tang Yi cannot help but smile at that.

He’s not the only one who wants this moment to last just a little longer.

“…don’t you have to go to work?” mumbles Shao Fei.

“You knew I was awake?” Tang Yi asks, finally opening his eyes and peering at the person hiding his face in his shoulder. Then pulling him closer, he continues, “I told Jack I’ll be in after lunch today. What do you want for breakfast?”

It’s only too domestic - the both of them standing at the sink, brushing their teeth together, and then making breakfast after. Of course, Tang Yi is the one putting in most of the hard work, but considering the way Shao Fei let him have his way with him the night before, it’s only right for Shao Fei to sit at the counter with fruit juice and wait for his food.

“Since we have some time before the twins get out of school, we should head into the store,” Tang Yi says later, settling a sunny-side up onto Shao Fei’s plate. “We took your measurements a few days ago, and the store managed to get your suit rushed out. You’ll just have to try them before the final fitting.”

Shao Fei nods, his mouth stuffed with a bun, but there’s no mistaking the answering smile in his eyes. 

If they sneak a few more kisses in between washing the dishes, get a little distracted as they change into their clothes for the day, and end up holding hands seated in the back seat of the car, no one is around to witness it. They’ve been by each other’s sides for more than half a year, but it’s as if they’re getting to know each other all over again.

“You should move in,” Tang Yi says halfway through their ride. 

Raising an eyebrow, Shao Fei asks, “I’m already living with you.”

“For real, I meant.” Tang Yi presses a kiss to the back of Shao Fei’s hand, interlaced with his. “So that you’re still living with us when you go back to work in March.”

It’s impossible to miss the way Shao Fei’s eyes soften happily at that. In the end, he hums his assent, “I’ll need some help packing up.”

Wei Jie pretends not to see the shimmering, glowing aura around both men this morning as he drives, although he sighs when he realizes he’s missed the betting pot by a few weeks to Jack, _again._

===

The rest of the week passes by in a blur, and Shao Fei wishes he could commit every single hour and minute to memory. Just last week, as promised, Tang Yi goes over to his apartment to help him pack up, and Jack and Zhao Zi were dragged along against their will. The twins were more than happy to help out, although they mostly rummaged through Shao Fei’s belongings on the couch out of the way obediently than participating in any of the manual labour.

“Fei- _shushu_ , is this you?” Mo Mo asked excitedly, pointing at a discloured baby photo of his.

“ _Baba,_ Fei- _shushu_ was so small!!” Min Min raised the photo album in her hands.

Indulgent and patient, Tang Yi walked by and dutifully took a look, just as Shao Fei sped out of the bedroom, a flush on his cheeks at the sound of that.

“Min Min, that’s-“

He fought to snatch the book out of Min Min’s hands, but Tang Yi easily grabbed him around the waist, pulling him close, “What’re you embarrassed about? You were adorable as a baby.”

“Hmph,” Shao Fei sulked, “It’s so unfair, you’ve seen mine, but I haven’t seen yours.”

Then, “Ah, I should ask Tang- _bofu._ ”

His boyfriend shrugged nonchalantly, as if saying _be my guest,_ not one bit shy about letting Shao Fei have a glimpse of how he looked like when he was younger.

On the other side of the room, Zhao Zi continued to eye Tang Yi out of the corner of his eyes. He thought he was alright with Shao Fei’s relationship with Tang Yi, but now that Shao Fei was moving in for real, he couldn’t help but worry for his best friend.

Can Tang Yi take care of his best friend? Will Tang Yi always be good to Ah Fei?

“If you continue staring at him,” Jack snorted, looping an arm around Zhao Zi’s neck and forcefully turning his attention back to him, “One might think you’re marrying him instead. You don’t even stare at me so much usually.”

Just before they parted ways that evening, Zhao Zi pulled Shao Fei aside, and said, “Ah Fei, if he bullies you, there’s always a room at my place. You have my keys too right?”

“I’m not getting married and you’re not giving me away at the altar,” Shao Fei couldn’t help but laugh, and reminded himself to give Zhao Zi a larger _angpao_ for his wedding.

It is rare to have a best friend like him, and although Shao Fei does not often say so, Zhao Zi is family, and for the longest time, was his only and most cherished family member.

There’s something about seeing Tang Yi make space for his things in his room, the room he now shares with him. Tang Yi clearing out half of his drawers and cabinets, installing another set of shelves by the wall, just so Shao Fei can have spots in the room dedicated to his items. 

Despite having lived in this house for the past few months, Shao Fei slept in the guest room, so having Tang Yi carve out a place for him in his room then was a whole new experience. It is as if Tang Yi is physically showing him that he's giving Shao Fei a half of his heart, as cheesy as that sounds.

There’s only one table in the room, but Shao Fei doesn’t need a table of his own at home. In return, Tang Yi bought a two-seater couch, so while he’s working, Shao Fei can accompany him if he wants to. And if he really requires his own study for when he’s going through cases, he can always use the one in the guest room.

Shao Fei once had a home with his parents, then his grandparents when his parents passed, and when his grandparents were no longer around anymore, he didn’t think he would find the warmth and safety of _home_ with anyone else ever again.

For once, he’s glad to be proved wrong.

He’s so happy these days that he has to pinch himself to make sure he’s not dreaming. Whenever he thinks about everything he has right now, unease gnaws at him, because he’s afraid of losing what he has.

Before he knows it, it’s time for Shi Hai Corporations’ year-end gala.

It is rare for him to dress up — he has exactly two cheap store-bought suits, one for funerals, and another for weddings — and he’s not used to any sort of luxury, so putting on a $6,000 ensemble is definitely something he’s trying for the first time. He remembers choking on his drink when he saw the internal invoice at the store’s counter when he picked up the suit up last week, but there’s something to be said about paying for quality.

Every seam and fold fits perfectly like a glove would, a far cry from his usual oversized denim shirts, bomber jackets and adidas sportswear. His hair is slicked back for once, and Shao Fei almost doesn’t recognize himself in the mirror.

The navy blue sits well against his complexion, and the material is ridiculously smooth. He wasn’t listening to Tang Yi when he was going on about some Italian fabric, but whatever this is, Shao Fei can’t help but marvel at Tang Yi’s taste. For a while before Shao Fei finally got his hands on the final product, Tang Yi kept showing him checkered prints, or those with coloured flowers on them, and Shao Fei worried that he would end up looking like some wannabe gangster, complete with gold chains and what not.

He slides a watch on, and then a pair of silver cufflinks, gifted to him earlier this morning in a velvet box.

Shao Fei is almost done when the door to the bathroom opens, revealing Tang Yi standing on the other side, already dressed and good to go. He sucks in a sharp breath the moment he lays eyes on Tang Yi, blinking in surprise.

Tang Yi is in all black, and he looks just as dashing as he usually does in his other suits, but also different at the same time. His tie hangs loosely around his neck, unfastened. 

Swallowing hard, Shao Fei wonders if they have time for him to rip the suit off Tang Yi for a quick one before they have to leave, because all he can see is a Tang Yi spread out across the bed, the top few buttons of his dress shirt unbuttoned, revealing his collarbone, ready for Shao Fei to _have a taste-_

“If you keep looking at me like that, we’re going to be late,” Tang Yi says suddenly, drawing Shao Fei out of his thoughts. 

He’s standing close within reach, his cologne filling Shao Fei’s nostrils, and when he looks up, Shao Fei regrets it, because he can see the want in Tang Yi’s eyes too, at the sight of him. To distract himself, Shao Fei picks up Tang Yi’s tie, and goes through the motions of tying it. 

Shao Fei shivers with Tang Yi’s every exhale, the bathroom suddenly feeling too small to contain them both. When he’s done, he cannot help but angle his head upwards to capture Tang Yi’s lips with his own, kissing him softly, wanting to just breathe Tang Yi in entirely.

As desire reawakens in them both, Tang Yi cages Shao Fei in his arms against the wall, slanting his head to deepen the kiss, until they cannot differentiate one breath from the other.

“Mnn… Tang..” Shao Fei calls out in between kisses, “Tang Yi-“

“ _Baba_! Fei- _shushu_ , are you done dressing up?” two voices chorus suddenly.

Shao Fei’s heart literally drops as the both of them jump away from each other, and then turning to the door together, they see the twins grinning at the door.

“Wow, Fei- _shushu_!!! Your hair!! You look like _baba,”_ Mo Mo gasps, stars in his eyes as he ambles his way to Shao Fei, unbothered by the sight of his _baba_ kissing someone else earlier.

Before the both of them can say anything, a third addition joins the party. _Lao_ Tang raises his eyebrow once he lays eyes on his son and Shao Fei, on doubt cataloguing their swollen lips, and with a knowing look, he says, “Wei Jie is downstairs already. You guys are already a little late.”

Then to the twins, “Min Min, Mo Mo, come on, we have to let your _baba_ and Fei- _shushu_ go to the party. Let’s do a photo downstairs?”

As if he’s relieving the days back when Tang Yi and Hong Ye were younger and still studying, _Lao_ Tang forces the four of them to stay still while he taps away at his iPhone, filling his photo album with a new group of family photos. Shao Fei feels a little awkward, but the twins don’t find it strange at all.

If Tang Yi snaps a photo of Shao Fei carrying the twins secretly on his own phone, no one else notices.

===

Shao Fei expected Tang Yi to introduce him as a friend at the party, maybe a close friend, so when Tang Yi continues to firmly hold onto his hand as they approach the door to the hall where the gala is being held, his grip not loosening, he panics.

“Wait,” Shao Fei tugs at Tang Yi’s hand, his eyes wide, “Wait, Tang Yi, what are you doing? If we go in like this, everyone will know-“

“They should know,” Tang Yi says simply. “Unless you’re uncomfortable with this.”

He waits, and Shao Fei knows if he says that he is, Tang Yi will drop his hand immediately.

“.. who said I’m uncomfortable?” Shao Fei snorts, looking away, because how can he return Tang Yi's certainty and determination with cowardice? 

“I was afraid you would be uncomfortable.”

Tang Yi reaches out, and pulls Shao Fei close, one hand cupped around the side of his face, and their lips meet. 

In public. In full view of everyone milling about outside the hall.

A little dazed, Shao Fei lets Tang Yi tug him along, and then the doors open.

To say everyone is a little shocked is an understatement.

Tang Yi pays them no mind, easily introducing Shao Fei as his partner. Even when he’s not holding onto Shao Fei’s hand, his arm is curled around his back, ensuring that Shao Fei sticks close to him in the most intimate of ways, so no one can misunderstand just what kind of 'partner' Shao Fei is. To the credit of everyone who knows Tang Yi, they get over their shock pretty quickly, and are friendly when speaking to him.

When Tang Yi is done with his rounds, Shao Fei makes a beeline for the buffet table, already hungry. The evening has been strangely stressful, but not in a bad way.

The gesture touches him, knowing that Tang Yi is unafraid of showing him to the world, even if Shao Fei wishes he could just concentrate on eating rather than smiling politely at Tang Yi’s colleagues and business partners.

“So this is the boyfriend you’ve been hiding from me, huh?” comes a voice from behind them just as Shao Fei is about to take a bite from his plate of noodles.

So far, no one has dared to be anything less than polite, but Shao Fei supposes there could be exceptions. Feeling his hackles rise a little at the sight of the woman standing before him and Tang Yi, he wonders if there’s a jealous ex or potential girlfriend that Tang Yi hasn’t talked to him about. 

She’s _gorgeous,_ of course, dressed in a glittery pink gown and looking at Shao Fei with a gaze so sharp it could cut.

Preparing to defend Tang Yi or himself, Shao Fei watches the woman cautiously, only for Tang Yi to step forward.

“Hong Ye,” he smiles, his tone filled with fondness, “I thought you weren’t turning up.”

The woman stares at Shao Fei a while longer, before her expression morphs entirely — the assessing look vanishes to reveal a pout as she hugs Tang Yi, “Ah Yi!”

_Hong Ye._ This is Tang Yi’s sister.

A taller man in a dark suit approaches as well, and if Hong Ye’s presence is like a blade with a fine, icy edge, then this man exudes warmth and gentleness, his eyes crinkling in a smile behind his glasses as he greets Tang Yi, “ _Laoban._ ”

“Dao Yi- _ge,”_ Tang Yi nods, returning the man’s smile.

“This is Shao Fei,” he continues, stepping away and bringing Shao Fei to his side. “The one I told you about.”

“Meng- _duizhang,_ ” Dao Yi nods, “I’ve heard a lot about you. It’s nice to finally meet you.”

Shao Fei opens his mouth to return the pleasantries, when Hong Ye pipes up, “Hmph, I’m not letting you have my brother so easily! Who are you? Just because you’ve stayed in his house for the past half a year-“

The three men fall into silence — Dao Yi turns to Hong Ye with an exasperated, but fond look on his face, while Tang Yi shakes his head, and then Shao Fei looks between Tang Yi and Hong Ye.

“Well,” Shao Fei says, emboldened by Tang Yi’s lack of reaction, “He’s mine now, you’re a little too late.”

Hong Ye’s eyes widen.

And that’s how Shao Fei and Hong Ye begin their platonic love-hate relationship. 

Tang Yi, _Lao_ Tang and Dao Yi prefer to say that they get along like a house on fire, but everyone else worries if the both of them will get into a fight with every smartass quip and retort going back and forth between them, but that’s a story for next time.

Now that Hong Ye has a (mild) vendetta against Shao Fei, there’s no stopping her. The two spend the rest of the evening competing over drinks, and their respective partners try to stop them to no avail, so when Tang Yi and Shao Fei return home a little after 10.30pm, Shao Fei is almost deadweight in his arms.

The kids are already asleep, and _Lao_ Tang is staying over tonight. He comes out once to check that they’re both alive more or less and need no help before leaving them to their own devices.

From there, it’s a matter of peeling Shao Fei out of his suit and helping him into his pyjamas, before tucking him under the covers. He forces Shao Fei to have a few sips of water along with two painkillers, lest he wakes up terribly hungover the next day, and only when Shao Fei is settled does Tang Yi take a quick shower, and joins his boyfriend in bed. 

“Tang…” Shao Fei murmurs in sleep, curling up instinctively against his side.

Tang Yi smiles, and presses his lips against Shao Fei’s forehead. 

He would give _anything_ to keep on having this.

===

“Boss…” Jack says the moment he enters his office, and from his expression, whatever he has to say, it’s definitely nothing good.

Tang Yi looks up from his papers just as Jack places a stack of photos and more on the table before him.

The accompanying letter is of the usual contents, threatening him to step down from his position or else. That’s not what steals his attention this time. What catches his eye is the stack of photos — it’s all photos of him and Shao Fei from the night before, and this time, Shao Fei’s face is crossed out in red across all of them. Tang Yi’s body goes impossibly cold.

“Did we get anything from surveillance?” asks Tang Yi, going through the stack, his voice low and threatening. “Why haven’t we caught him yet?”

“Nothing, we’re still comparing the guest list and individuals present at the party yesterday night. Boss… I think it’s time to let Meng- _duizhang_ know. At the very least, he can keep a lookout-“

“I don’t want to put him at risk,” Tang Yi firmly refuses the suggestion. “The detail on the twins and Shao Fei?”

Jack shakes his head, “They didn’t report anything unusual. Although… we don’t have evidence, but I do have some idea about this. We just lack the evidence to prove that it’s them, so we need a little more time.”

“Whoever it is, I want this wrapped up as soon as possible. This has gone on for long enough.”

Staring at Tang Yi for a good moment, Jack then offers, “Well, if you want to, this is a bit of an extreme solution, but hear me out…”

They speak for a good hour behind closed doors, and the discussion is interrupted only when Tang Yi’s phone rings with an incoming call from Shao Fei. He picks it up immediately.

“You’re awake?” Tang Yi asks by way of greeting, his voice softening immediately, a far cry from the murderous, scheming self he was just a second ago and Jack rolls his eyes. “How’re you feeling? I left breakfast next to you on the table, have you had that-“

A pause, followed by, “You’re here?”

Tang Yi glances at his watch, and notes that it is indeed lunch time. He still has a huge pile of documents to look over, but since Shao Fei is already here, what is work? Besides, Hong Ye and Dao Yi are working today, and Tang Yi gestures at Jack to transfer the pile of work to Dao Yi in his office instead. That's the privilege of owning a company - he can play hooky whenever he wants to, although not too often.

“Mnn,” he nods, standing up. “I’ll meet you downstairs. There’s a Japanese restaurant three blocks away, I’ll drive.”

===

Shao Fei wakes to an empty bed, and sits up gingerly, his head throbbing a little. In the haze of his memories of the night before, he recalls Tang Yi feeding him some water and pills before he slept, which explains why he’s not feeling as terrible as he thinks he should be after going head to head with Hong Ye on that drinking challenge.

That woman is a force to be reckoned with.

Twisting his head to the side, he sees the tray settled on the table, a bowl of soup and glass of soy milk waiting for him. 

He’s sleeping in a little bit more often than not these days, which is a terrible habit to have. It’s not all his fault though! Ever since falling into bed with Tang Yi, the man insists on working him thoroughly through the night, which means he’s always too tired to wake up the next morning to send the twins to school.

Shaking his head, Shao Fei resolves to speak to Tang Yi about this. He can’t keep giving into Tang Yi, because he treasures early mornings with Min Min and Mo Mo! 

Today, however, _Lao_ Tang is still around, having agreed to continue entertaining the children and fulfilling his duty as best grandpa to the twins, so Shao Fei doesn’t have much to do. He has physiotherapy later in the afternoon, but before that, perhaps Tang Yi would like to have lunch together?

With that in mind, Shao Fei begins his day.

He feels a momentary loss at being so drunk last night that he missed being able to strip Tang Yi out of that gorgeous suit of his, but he supposes that they have plenty of opportunities to do that in the future.

In the future. A future where he’s right next to Tang Yi, where Tang Yi is within arm's reach, no matter when.

The thought of it makes him a little giddy.

It’s a beautiful afternoon, and Shao Fei parks a little further away from Tang Yi’s office building, wanting to take a short walk instead. He calls Tang Yi as he locks the car.

“Tang Yi!” he beams, the second the man picks up.

_“You’re awake? How’re you feeling? I left breakfast next to you on the table, have you had that yet?”_

“I did, it was delicious. I’m a few blocks away from your office, do you want to have lunch together?”

_“You’re here?”_

Shao Fei smiles to himself like an idiot, hearing the fond surprise in Tang Yi’s voice. 

He stays on the line as Tang Yi heads out of his office, into the lift, and then out of the building. They have perfect timing too, because Shao Fei rounds the corner of the building opposite Tang Yi’s office just as his boyfriend walks out of his building lobby from across the road.

Without thinking, Shao Fei moves to cross the traffic light as it turns green for pedestrians.

Everything else happens in slow motion after.

He’s on his phone, so he doesn’t immediately register the noise of a car engine, but Tang Yi does. Tang Yi’s head snaps towards the source of the sudden, loud noise, and then he sees a silver car speeding from metres away, and even though the light is red, the car shows no sign of slowing down.

His breath stops, because the car is heading straight for Shao Fei, who’s crossing the road to come to him right now.

Tang Yi’s grip around his phone loosens and horror flashes across his face — he’s moving before he can think, moving towards Shao Fei. He sees Shao Fei’s confusion, before the man turns to see the incoming car, and then-

-and then pain explodes in the back of his head.

Then, nothing.

===

He shakes uncontrollably, curled up on the chair outside the operating theatre. His limbs aren’t listening to him, and Shao Fei knows he has to snap out of it but-

All he can see is the blood. Tang Yi’s blood, staining his white shirt red incrementally, bit by bit. Tang Yi, not responding to him as he shouted for him, as he begged for him to open his eyes and talk to him. The image of that quickly switches to a distant memory, with screams and shouts echoing in his ears, the stench of burning skin and intense pain assaulting his senses, and he just… he just _can’t._ He doesn’t know what’s real or memory anymore.

The nurse is calling for him, and Shao Fei knows it’s to do with permission to operate on Tang Yi, but he can’t breathe, he can’t _think_ , he doesn’t know who he is or what he’s doing here and-

“I’ll sign it,” a cool, familiar voice penetrates the thick fog surrounding his head, and Shao Fei looks up.

It’s Tang- _bofu,_ and he’s signing away at the form the nurse is holding out on a clipboard. Once he’s done with that, he turns to Shao Fei, and crouches down so that he’s eye level with him. There’s no reproach in his eyes, just worry and kindness, and then Shao Fei feels a warm, huge hand ruffling at his hair.

“Xiao Fei,” he says, “Are you okay?”

And Shao Fei loses it.

“He… he…” Shao Fei sobs, shaking in Tang Guo Dong’s hold, “ _Bofu_ , he… Tang Yi, he….”

He didn’t cry when he thought he was about to face death in his last mission at work, not when he woke from his coma to realize that he couldn’t command his body from the waist down due to his spinal injury and not after his multiple gruelling physiotherapy or mandatory counselling sessions. Not when he woke up repeatedly in cold sweat for months after, unclear if he was still stuck under a burning wreckage or if he was safe, the horrors from that day lingering.

And today, _today,_ he could lose Tang Yi.

He’s only just _gotten_ Tang Yi, and he could lose him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahaha and... a cliffhanger. Sorry not sorry HAHAHAHA because we do need to settle the half-ass subplot, after ignoring it for like 5 chapters LMAOOOO. Hopefully I'll update soon...
> 
> Come find me on [Tumblr](https://stebeee.tumblr.com)!


End file.
